A Getty Romance
by rinabina
Summary: It would be impossible for Bella to love anything more than her job at the J Paul Getty museum. That is, until a handsome, bronze-haired, fine suit-ed young man breezes through her gallery. A love story within the walls of a museum. E/B AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

On days like today I had to wonder who could possibly have a better job than I did? I dropped my shoulder so I could roll the window down in my truck.

Manual window. I live it up here in Los Angeles.

The warm summer breeze whistling in from the ocean hit me smack in the face and I smiled as it circled in the cab of my truck and scattered the papers and receipts everywhere.

So what if my hair got a little wind-whipped? I had an extra can of hair spray.

I pushed my truck as fast as it would go on the 405 and sped along the well-worn freeway. Eventually, the tree-covered hills loomed on both sides of the road and I took the familiar exit towards my favorite place.

My job.

The employee lot was full, as usual, but I managed to find a space wide enough for my monster-truck. I gathered my purse, extra shoes and my bag in my arms and hurried out of the garage.

The J. Paul Getty museum was built on the rolling Los Angeles hills. It had an uninterrupted view of the ocean and the city below. Inside, the walls were filled with timeless works of art, sculptures and photographs that I'd spent most of my life learning about. Now that I was grown, I got to teach others about the works that were so dear to me.

Like any proper magic place, the museum was practically stranded on its own and guests had to take a tram through the hills and trees before stepping foot inside.

The tram terminal was somewhat empty this early in the day as I walked into the wide, open space. The white travertine floor, ceiling and pillars gave the area a warm glow and I hugged my book to my chest as I waited for the next train. Mike Newton was on tram control today. He was chewing on the end of his pen at the control booth, watching a seagull float lazily on the updrafts from the hills.

I walked over to him, the soft soles of my non-work approved ballet flats sliding gently on the smooth ground. "Hey Mike," I said with a smile.

He turned to smile back at me. He pulled the pen from his mouth and set it down. "Hey Bells. Nice day, right?"

I nodded and squinted through the pillars so I could see the ocean spread out before us. "Beautiful day."

He was still looking at me when I turned back. I could feel a slow blush creep over my cheeks. "That was fun the other night," he said with what he probably thought was a seductive smile.

I snorted. Mike was good looking, sweet and a great date. Sexy, he was not. "I had a great time. We should do it again some time."

Mike was beaming now. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. This weekend?"

"I'm off my other job on Saturday night," he offered happily and a little too fast. "Want to grab drinks or dinner or something?"

I placed my hand on his arm and squeezed. "Sounds great. Give me a call later and we'll set it up."

The tram glided into the station beside us and I gestured towards it with a tilt of my head. "I have to jet. Talk to you later!"

I stepped into the last, empty car on the train as the rest of the guests filed into the cars toward the front. I was relieved when the doors slid closed a few minutes later. I loved it when I had a car all to myself. As the tram pulled out from the station, I opened my book and read in peace.

A few hours later I was already settled nicely into my daily routine at the museum. I'd given two walking tours already and was blessed with two, relatively agreeable groups of patrons, aside from one screaming child.

I crossed from the glass-walled lobby through the courtyard and took the opportunity to soak up a little sun before I was nestled in the dark, air-conditioned exhibit hall. The wide-open area was littered with small groupings of people. Children hopped from tile to tile and dipped their hand in the fountain. I smiled to myself and took the stairs with a jaunty gait. I couldn't help it. Sunny days were magic up here. My heels echoed on the stone as I reached the top floor and it made me feel important. Before I walked through the door I leaned over the glass banister and took a long look at the gardens down below.

From up here everything looked perfectly pruned. The grass was a continuous quilt of green, the flowers were flawless little mounds in the earth and the bougainvillea waved in the breeze.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me.

My head whirled around and I smiled guiltily at Angela. She was poking her head out of the door. "Sorry, I'm coming," I said quickly.

"It's like you _want_ me to starve to death."

I laughed and hurried inside through the open door. "You know that's not true. Enjoy your lunch!"

Angela twiddled her fingers in an impatient wave and let the door close behind her. Compared to the warm air from outside, the stale, cold air inside the gallery was unwelcome. I let out a small sigh and wandered over to the reception desk to tidy up the brochures and spare pens.

The dull white noise of people milling throughout the exhibit lulled me into a comfortable trance and I tapped at the keyboard on the computer to check the time. The door opened and closed and I lifted my head to greet the new round of visitors.

I sucked in a quick breath.

Just _one_ visitor. One finely dressed male visitor.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

The man walked briskly from the door, through the lobby and into the exhibit without a word. I did my best to take in everything I could before he was out of sight.

Gray, pinstripe suit. Dark purple tie. Crisp white shirt. Shiny black shoes. An unruly mop of bronze-colored hair that seemed to dress down his severely _over_-dressed ensemble.

And his lips…

For some reason I couldn't stop staring at his lips.

Pursed, serious and a lovely shade of pink.

"Enjoy the exhibit," I called out lamely as he rounded the corner out of sight.

I sucked in a deep breath through my nose and shook my head to clear my thoughts. Just then, the door opened once more and a family of four stepped into the room. I smiled warmly and gestured towards the start of the exhibit.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the J. Paul Getty Museum."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***waves* Hi guys! Once upon a time, I went on vacation this summer and spent a magic day at the J Paul Getty museum. I don't know if it was the sun, the company or the museum itself but I fell in LOVE. It was truly one of the most magical places I've ever been (and we were there to go to Disneyland!). As you've seen with my other two fics…I like to write love stories that take place in _my_ favorite places. This will be no exception. I don't yet know how long this will be or how often I'll update but I couldn't hold back. I _had_ to share it with you.

I'm a little more than frustrated that is currently disabling links in our profiles. If you don't yet know about the Getty museum, I encourage you to take a peek on Google images so you can see what I fell in love with. :) I made a banner for the story. You can see it here: twitpic(dot)com(slash)8hv6nb

A special thank you to my friend and beta, Aussiegirl101 for her attention to detail and witty comments. ILY for REAL. Always. If I can hold out…I'm gonna go with weekly posting on this. STICK WITH ME! Maybe I'll break. I'm weak sometimes. THANK YOU FOR READING! I missed you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Brief note! Since ff isn't allowing links, I've made a Tumblr page where you can see pictures of everything. Check it out here: mholshev(dot)tumblr(dot)com/getty

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A few days later I was stuck in the Getty Museum Store, filling in for Jessica who went home sick with a hacking, awful cough. Normally I didn't mind being surrounded by the fine, overpriced gifts and books but today was a _madhouse_.

People had stupid questions, children were screaming and everyone wanted the same book that was out of stock.

"I'm sorry sir. We've been out of that book for weeks now and I can't sell you the sample copy," I said softly, doing my best to sound soothing.

"Then why do you have it here to look at if it's not available for sale?"

I pulled my stack of post-its from the desk and clicked my pen. "I can take down your name and put you on the waiting list. We ship for free on backordered items."

He sighed angrily, "I don't want it next month. I need to take it with me now. My wife's birthday is in a week."

I rolled my eyes inwardly. It was a _book_. Barnes & Noble sold it for God's sake. "I can give you a list of other booksellers who carry the book. Would you like me to check?"

He lifted his hand as if to stop my train of thought. "Don't bother." With that he turned and walked away, leaving his trail of negativity behind like a skunk leaves its scent.

I cleared my throat and plopped the block of Post-its back down on my desk in a little passive aggressive display. "No problem," I muttered to myself.

As the waves of people ebbed and flowed I moved about the store, tidying stacks of books and re-filling the bowls of key chains and bookmarks. Managing the store wasn't my normal routine, but something different was always welcome. At least the room was filled with natural light, compared to the dark exhibit hall.

A shadow crossed my peripheral vision and I turned to greet the guest. "Good afternoon," I said, then abruptly snapped my mouth shut.

It was _him_ – the pinstripe suit, bronze-haired man.

For the second time, the man did not notice me. He walked immediately to the back where the books were kept. My body itched to follow him and ask if he needed help but I decided to wait a moment. I counted to twenty in my head and tapped my heels together as I secretly begged for everyone else to stay out of the store.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind me.

I whirled around on the spot and stumbled on my own feet.

A strong hand closed tightly around my upper arm and held me steady. "Easy," he said. His voice was low and smooth. I could almost feel it vibrate in the small space between us.

I looked up at the man, expecting to see a pitying stare. Instead, his gorgeous pink lips were pulled to one side in a small smirk.

A small, delicate, deliciously handsome smirk.

"Thanks," I said in a breathy voice. I looked away in my embarrassment.

He released my arm and nodded, eyes trained to the book in his hand.

I watched him for a moment through my lashes and noticed his dark navy suit. Pale blue shirt this time. No tie. One button undone.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, standing up straight.

"This book," he asked, holding out _the_ book that everyone seemed to want today. Great. "Do you have a brand new copy? Perhaps one that's wrapped in plastic or something?"

I bit on my lower lip. "I'm so sorry. That book seems to be really popular this week. We're out of stock at the time being."

His eyebrows knit together. "Oh." He tapped his long fingers on the underside of the hardcover.

I watched him for another beat, noticing the silver wristwatch under the cuff of his shirt. "I can backorder it for you? We have several guests who are on the list."

The man looked up and seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding. "That would be helpful. Thank you."

He followed behind me as I hurried to the desk to gather a pen and paper. I placed the pale yellow block of post-its before him as I pulled out the nicest pen we had at the register. "If you can just jot down your name and phone number, I can add you to the list in our computer."

He smiled at me for a beat before taking the pen from my fingers. "My name and number?"

I felt my face light on fire. Christ, that sounded like a lame pick up line. "Just for the computer," I clarified, pressing a cool palm to my cheek. "Or," I offered quickly, "I can give you a list of other booksell–"

"That won't be necessary," he said, cutting me off. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a crisp, ivory business card. "You can use this information."

I reached out slowly and took the simple, embossed card from his fingers. I was chewing on my lip again.

He held up the book and gestured to the back wall. "I'll put this back. Thanks for your help-" he leaned forward and squinted at my chest. I flushed even more until I realized he was looking at my name badge. "Isabella." He flashed a charismatic smile - a smile that Mike repeatedly tried to pull off but never could, a smile that, had I not been holding onto the desk, would have knocked me flat on my ass. "Have a good afternoon."

The soft clacks from his fine shoes echoed in the room as he walked to the back, set the book back on display and continued out of the store without another word. I swallowed and looked down at the card in my hand.

_Edward Anthony Cullen – Getty Board of Trustees_

It was lucky that no one else had entered the shop to hear my surprised gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **At last! The meet cute! *sighs* See, what did I say? I'm weak! It appears that there will be no regular-ish posting of this story. I'm gonna do what feels right. Are you willing to stick around?

A huge, wonderful thanks to everyone that read and reviewed so far. Your words are so kind and I'm so happy that you are excited too! Big smoochies to you all.

Thanks to my friend and beta Aussiegirl101 for her support and grammatical knowledge :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Short update to celebrate Valentine's Day. I wish it was more Valentine-y. Check out some visual aids for this story on my Tumblr: mholshev(dot)tumblr(dot)com/getty

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

My second date with Mike Newton was nice.

Nice but not 'this is heading for a third date' nice.

We had fun, shared some laughs and ate delicious nachos but that was it.

He held the door for me two out of five times, wore a hideous denim jacket and was rather obvious in his desire for a good night kiss. I leaned out of the way and stepped inside my apartment before he got the chance.

I tried to pretend that I wasn't comparing him to a man I didn't even know. One that wore fine suits and called me by my full, un-shorted name. Normally I _hated_ my full name but when he said it, I wanted him to say it slower.

Edward Cullen's book had arrived yesterday. I happened to be in the store when Jessica received the box. I pretended not to care as she groaned, "Finally." She quickly set the back orders aside before we excused ourselves for lunch.

A quiet, electric hiss alerted me that my morning tram had arrived. I waved to Mike as I stepped onto the nearest car. He forced a smile.

My tramcar was full and I pulled out my book in an attempt to shut out the chatter. I had a long day ahead and I would be giving walking tours my whole shift. Still, the same thought lingered at the back of my mind.

Maybe today…

Maybe he would be here.

I hadn't seen Mr. Cullen for over a week now and I was looking. Shamelessly.

In fact, I hadn't seen anyone in a suit since he walked out of the Museum Store. Yes, I'd noticed that too.

I pulled on my heels and stuffed my flats into my bag as the train pulled into the museum station. The sky was gray today, covered by a thick layer of fog from the ocean. There was a cool breeze whistling through the buildings. I pulled my cardigan tightly around my shoulder and clipped my nametag in place.

_Isabella Swan._

I couldn't deny the smile that found its way onto my lips.

My tour groups were chatty and I couldn't decide if that was a blessing or a curse. In some ways it made my day go faster as I spent the time talking, thinking and teaching my way through the museum. In other ways it was exhausting. By my first break, my vocal cords were already strained. When I finally got my lunch, I left my sandwich untouched on my tray and sipped a hot tea instead.

The familiar tap of expensive, echoing footfalls caught my attention and my back snapped up straight in my chair. I cursed myself under my breath. _Get a grip Bella. It's just a random guy_.

I chanced a look over the top of my paper teacup.

Not just a guy.

Edward Cullen breezed out of the café with a sandwich clasped between his fingers. His pale gray suit jacket streamed behind him as he crossed the sea of tables in no less than ten strides.

Just like that he was gone.

My day went by slowly after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The reviews and support I've received have blown my mind. Best love-day gift ever :) I apologize for the lack of Edward in this chapter, but this story has a bit of a build. They'll get there! Just not today.

Thanks to my friend and beta Aussiegirl101 for her love and support and beta-ing skills.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Getty Romance**

****Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4<strong>

It took me a couple of weeks, but eventually I worked out a routine. It was pathetic and predictable but if it made me like my job _more_ than I already did, I figured it wasn't too self-destructive.

On my first break of the day, I'd grab a tea at the café. Sometimes I'd see him on my way out. He was normally striding purposely, wearing one of his infinitely different suits. His long legs stretched and flexed as he glided across the space, a crisp five-dollar bill pinched between two fingers.

I made myself scarce after he passed, hoping to remain inconspicuous. Once he noticed I was waiting for him, I was afraid he would stop showing up altogether. Still, even as I walked back up the stairs to the gallery, I couldn't stop the thoughts from circling in my head. Did he work in the administrative building? As far as I knew, most of the administrators lived in New York or stayed hauled up in their hilltop mansions. I hadn't seen any of them frequent the café, galleries and exhibits like Mr. Cullen. Why was he here?

For lunch I made a habit of going down to the museum store to visit Jessica and enquire about new books and posters. The backorder list was usually on a tattered piece of paper by the computer keyboard. I looked every day.

More than once I saw his name on the request list with an obscure book title or painting lithograph. Usually it was in Jessica's curly, even handwriting but once it was written in an eloquent print that I didn't recognize. I associated the foreign handwriting with him, even though it was just as probable that it could be another employee.

I normally spent my evening break in the gardens, watching the way the dimming sunlight would reflect off the contemporary artwork across the lawn or noticing how the bougainvillea petals looked like velvet in the sun. The gravel under my feet took me away from the hard, echoing travertine that encased every corner of the museum. Smelling grass and water helped me relax before the last push until closing.

One afternoon I was walking briskly back to the main complex, my cardigan pulled tightly around myself from the breeze, when I noticed a dark form on the outlook over the garden. I shaded my eyes to make out the figure and saw _him_. He was standing still with his hands in his pockets, shirt collar ruffling slightly in the breeze and his hair a glorious mess. At first I thought he was observing the garden but as my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized he wasn't _just_ looking at the gardens.

He was looking at _me_.

It hadn't happened since but every day I hoped. Every day I let my hair billow behind me as I walked back inside. Every day I shaded my eyes and looked towards the railing.

He was never there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short update, I know but looook, I'm posting chapter 5 too! I'm thinking that I'll be posting for this story on Fridays and Sundays. Nice little weekend goodies for you. How does that sound? I look forward to sharing Sunday's update with you. It's one of my favorites :) Hit the next button, will you?

Special thanks to Aussieigirl101 for everything. Always always always. My good friend debb24601 has posted a new story called _When Will I Know_. It's updating daily! Please check it out! I can't wait to read more!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Getty Romance**

****Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 5<strong>

The next Friday evening, I couldn't get my heels off fast enough. The moment I plopped down in the corner seat of the last tramcar, I had my work shoes off and my junky ballet flats out of my bag.

I massaged the arch of my right foot, lamenting the day when I thought wearing heels was a good, professional decision. When my feet were finally comforted, I pulled the specs for the new exhibit out of my bag and started looking through the document.

The chimes sounded to alert passengers that the doors were closing and I settled into my seat, eager to enjoy ten minutes of silence.

At least, that's what I _thought_ I would have, until I heard the clomping of feet and an ungraceful entrance through the closing doors.

I looked up in surprise as Edward Cullen stumbled into the car in a blur of gray and pink. The doors had sprung open again in response to his attempt to squeeze through them. I stared at him with a curious expression.

"They would have held the tram you know," I said without thinking, then bit down hard on my lower lip.

Mr. Cullen was panting as he smoothed out his open suit jacket, yet he eyed me with an amused expression. I looked back at my document, hoping that he would ignore me immediately.

He didn't.

He cleared his throat and sunk down into the bench across from me as we pulled out from the station. "Well, I like to make an entrance."

I didn't look up but I couldn't stop the smile that tugged on my lips.

He remained quiet for a moment and I could see his hands and feet in my peripheral vision. His fingertips were pressed together between his legs. Where he was looking, I could only guess.

"Isabella, right?"

My head snapped up and I instinctively pressed a hand to the right side of my chest where my name badge was normally placed. He shook his head back and forth then tapped his temple with his long index finger. "I remember."

I nodded. "Isabella Swan, yes."

"That book was for my mother's birthday and she loved it. Thank you so much for getting it sent to me."

I smiled. "It was my pleasure."

He leaned forward on his knees, jostling slightly from the motion of the tram. I was still watching him, noting the way the light from the windows played on his face. The sun was setting and the warm light that spilled in the car gave him a sort of ethereal glow. His eyes were a vibrant green that reminded me of the grass in the gardens. They were trained directly on me.

"I've seen you around this week," he mused, scratching his chin with his fingers. I could hear the sound of his stubble scratching over his skin. "Do you normally work in the store?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm a curator in the exhibit gallery."

He nodded. "I see you at the café."

_He sees me?_

My heart started going wild. "Oh really?"

Edward nodded slowly.

The look in his eye and the suddenly personal nature of our conversation was suddenly too much. I decided to change tactics and turn the tables on him. "You're on the board of trustees for the Getty foundation? That's a very prestigious position for someone so young." I immediately regretted my choice of words. To be fair, he _was_ young. Most of the board members were white-haired, finely dressed old men. He should take the compliment.

"Young, huh?"

_Dammit._

"I just mean, comparatively…you know. Not that you didn't work for it, of course. I've seen the other–"

"Relax," he chuckled. "I'm teasing."

I let out a sigh.

"I didn't really work for it," he mused, staring behind me, out the window and into the valley.

My eyebrows pinched together. He didn't work for it?

His green eyes snapped back to mine and I tried to neutralize my expression. "You know how it is with wealthy families. You are who you know and my family know the Getty family."

_Oh_.

He shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "They wanted someone young on the board to help sway decisions and my father refused. So they asked me."

I smiled. "That's quite an honor."

He nodded sincerely. "It is. Contrary to the way I just described my life, I do take this job very seriously."

"I can tell."

This surprised him. He cocked his head and lowered his eyebrows. "You can tell?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I see you in the galleries all the time. I _never_ see any one else on the board walking around the grounds. You'd have to be very interested in order to spend that much time out of your office."

He smiled in what looked like a bashful expression. I felt my own cheeks heat. "Even if I'm a spoiled rich kid, I'm still determined to do a good job."

"That just means you're not spoiled," I said quietly.

We held each other's gaze for a moment longer than we should have and I didn't notice the tram pull into the shaded station at the base of the hill. The doors sprung open and startled me. I jumped to my feet.

Edward stood at my side and gestured with his hand for me to exit first. I waved politely at Mike as I followed the string of people out of the building. I could hear Edward's footsteps behind me. As I made a beeline to the garage, I knew he would turn right to where the executives parked in a much smaller, open lot.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled as he lifted his hand in a wave. "See you around, Isabella," he said, before rounding the corner and disappearing behind a hedge.

I sat in my car for a good five minutes to calm down my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here goes! Now begins...the flirting. :) I hope you enjoy. Happy Friday all! I look forward to sharing chapter 6 with you on Sunday. So far I've been so inconsistant but I just _couldn't_ live with giving you another non-Edward under 500 word chapter. I hope this pleases you. Thank you so very much for all of your love and support for Gettyward. He and his suits are very, very thankful. :)

Dear Aussiegirl101. I love you! Love, Mo


	6. Chapter 6

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

A week and a half later, I was walking slowly through my exhibit hall, observing the new collection of black and white photographs of California landmarks that had been installed the night before. The dates on the photographs ranged from the 1870's all the way until modern day, where the construction of the Getty Museum was the most recent.

My hands were clasped at my back and I slowly ambled through the halls, taking my time to mentally catalog details in each photo that I could point out to passing guests during the course of the exhibit.

To the outside observer, I appeared very focused but on the inside, only half of my mind was working as it should. The other half was remembering the way Mr. Cullen looked at me in the tramcar last week. I could still see and _feel_ his gaze from across the car, green eyes half obscured by shadow from the window, sunset illuminating his flawless, radiant skin.

I blinked a few times and focused harder on the photograph of a burger joint in Napa. Enough of this. Anyway, I had barely seen him over the past week. Only once at the café and once sprinting across the courtyard to the lobby. I smiled at the last memory. He was running on the travertine as if it were ice and he would slide all the way into the glass wall.

I felt someone step behind me and I bit down on my lip to hide my gin.

"Something funny?"

My eyes widened and a pleasant chill ran up and down my spine. I looked over my shoulder and met the smiling, green eyes of Mr. Edward Cullen.

"Isabella," he nodded, with a smirk.

I swallowed. "Mr. Cullen."

He took a step forward and stood beside me. Our shoulders brushed together and I looked over to see what fine fabric his suit was made of today. Blue linen. Perfect for summer. His shirt was a very pale blue to coordinate. Black tie. He probably noticed my blatant staring but he remained still as he inspected the photo in silence.

"You can call me Edward, you know," he said at last, breaking the relative quiet of the gallery.

I looked around, prepared to meet the slack-jawed glance of one of my co-workers or the gallery manager. _Call Edward Cullen, Trustee of the Getty Foundation 'Edward'? Don't be ridiculous._

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Why?"

"I could get demoted."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Demoted? To what? Café curator?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. I was very lucky to have the job that I did and I hated talking disrespectfully about the other positions that helped run the museum.

"Tram operator?" he continued, fingers drumming on his blue sleeve.

I looked up, imploring him to stop.

He seemed to catch my drift and he chewed on the inside of his cheek while he looked at the photograph one last time. "Maybe you'll be promoted?" Edward winked and walked around me to the next photograph.

I rolled my eyes and followed him, my heels clicking on the wooden floor. "Don't tease."

"So call me Edward."

I glared at him. "Are we friends now?"

He chuckled through his nose. "Obviously not, because your friends call you Bella."

I gasped and looked over at him. He smirked at me and I turned away, back to the photo at hand. This moment was completely overwhelming my senses.

In front of us hung a huge print of the Golden Gate Bridge, taken from a high vantage point in the 1980's. The city loomed in the distance, masked by a faint halo of fog.

Edward took a step closer to the piece, his face pressed almost directly to the mounting board. I sighed and looked down at my feet where my toes matched the line in the parquet floor perfectly. Guests were politely asked to remain _behind_ this line. As far as I knew, this wasn't a unique request in most museums across the world.

I cleared my throat. "Do you know why they cover museum floors in parquet," I paused and smiled to myself, "_Edward_?"

He looked up at the sound of his name then down at his feet. He didn't move but he smiled slyly at me. "Why is that, Isabella?"

I pointed down at the line that was drawn by the alternating tiles of wood and to where my feet were positioned. "There are actually a multitude of reasons but basically what I'm trying to say is – stay behind this line while you observe the art."

Edward bit back a laugh and took a step back, positioning the toes of his fine black, leather shoes next to mine. Our shoulders touched again and I tried to keep calm. I caught a whiff of his cologne and took in a slow, quiet breath. The spicy scent filled my lungs and sent goose bumps over my skin.

He turned his body and bent down so he could whisper in my ear. His arm slid behind me and he pressed a gentle hand to my back. "I apologize for my poor gallery etiquette. I'm still learning."

I wanted to turn and face him, but my eyes remained locked on the second tower of the Golden Gate. I swallowed thickly. "There's always a learning curve."

He laughed again and I could feel his breath on my shoulder. As he stood back to his full height I could feel the loss of body warmth and I wanted to pull him back for just a couple more seconds.

"I have to get back," he said quietly.

I looked over at him, feeling more confident in meeting his eye now that he was a safe distance away.

"Hopefully you can teach me something else next time I see you." He winked at me one more time, before nodding his head in farewell and breezing out the way he came.

As he passed, his hand grazed the small of my back. I was relatively certain he heard my gasp this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**:) He's such a CHEEK! What is he doing? I have been waiting excitedly to share this chapter with you. I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that this will help tide you over until next Friday. Unless I get antsy. There haven't really been any new visual aids to share in the past couple of chapters so I haven't updated my Tumblr, but if you haven't yet checked it out, please do! I've got pictures of the museum, gardens and tram for you to take a look at. mholshev(dot)tumblr(dot)com/getty

Your support and reviews for this story are astounding. Thank you so much for reading. Another special thanks and loooooove to my mindsistah Aussiegirl101 for being the best beta ever.

Laters!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"_I need to show you something."_

I sent the text off from my phone, hoping she would respond fast before I lost my mind or before he came over here. Of course, my best friend never disappointed and my phone buzzed instantly in my hand.

"_Well?"_

I smiled and glanced quickly over to where Edward was fixing the condiments on his sandwich. I was seated at the café at one of the tables closest to the edge of the platform, overlooking the garden. I was alone, aside from my Caesar salad and my plastic fork. Oh, and Alice, texting me on the phone.

Edward was standing over by the condiment table, spreading mayo with a dull, plastic knife and flicking his empty packets into the trash. He was wearing the most exquisite charcoal gray suit that I had ever seen. _Today_ was the day to tell my closest friend about this…development.

Before I lost my nerve, I lifted my phone and snapped a picture of him. I quickly shoved the phone under the table, put an artsy filter on the photo and texted it to Alice.

It was only a moment before she responded.

"_You have a crush on a guy who puts mustard on his sandwich in Gucci?"_

My eyes widened. Gucci?

"_Who said I have a crush?"_

"_Bella. Why would you send me a photo of some guy unless you had a crush? He's hot as fuck. I approve. Who is he?"_

I looked back over at Edward who was now shaking his plastic container of salad to distribute the dressing. He looked _so_ out of place.

"_He's one of the trustees at the museum. We keep running into each other. I think we're approaching the 'friend' stage."_

"_He's a trustee? How old is he? 30, maybe? Go for it. I don't know how. But do it."_

It was times like these when I wished that Alice didn't live across the country. I needed her with me to help give me confidence. Hearing her voice was much more helpful than her hurriedly typed words. I glanced back at her text. "Go for it."

How? Go for what? For all I knew, Edward Cullen had a fiancée, or a Barbie girlfriend from the Valley. I heard plastic rustling and watched Edward put his sandwich and salad back on his tray. My heart did a little flip in my chest as I thought maybe…

What if…

He sat over here?

I looked down at my phone and pretended to be writing an important email. I could hear his footsteps and see his long legs through my lashes. I tried to hide my smile as I sent my last text.

"_I have to go. Apparently I have a lunch date."_

"May I join you today?"

I smiled up at him. The area was always in the shade, but the reflection from the brightly illuminated garden below gave Edward's face a lovely color. "Of course."

My phone vibrated on the table and I flipped it face down.

"Do you need to get that?" he asked as he sat in the chair to my right.

"No," I said immediately, shoving my phone in my bag as it started vibrating again. "Just my friend being obnoxious."

Edward hung his jacket on the back of his chair and began rolling the sleeves of his pale purple dress shirt. I could see the Gucci tag on his jacket and I swallowed. "Was I interrupting something?" he asked earnestly, taking his sandwich in his hands.

"Not at all," I said with a grin. "How is your day going?" That was a typical friend conversation starter, right?

He took a bite of his turkey club and I poked at my salad as he ate. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug before he swallowed his bite. "It's fine. They're planning a cocktail benefit thing. Not really my area of expertise."

I perked up. "A fundraiser?"

Edward nodded.

Gallery docents were often asked to attend benefits to help answer any questions the guests may have about the organization or the art. I _loved_ going.

"I hope I get to go," I mused out loud.

Edward eyed me curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, usually two people from my department get to attend and field questions from the guests. I didn't get to last time. It's my turn."

He smiled. "I can throw in a word, if you want."

"What? Oh, no. That's not what I meant." There was another question I wanted to ask though. I looked over at him as he picked through the salad that he had so enthusiastically shaken together a few minutes ago. "Will you be there?"

He smiled to himself for a moment before he turned his eyes on me. They were sparkling in the early afternoon light like the rippling pond down below. His lips were twitching, trying to fight the much larger smile that threatened to break on his face.

"That depends, Isabella." He leaned on his elbow, closer to me. "Do you _want_ me to be there?"

I forced myself not to look away as we shared what could probably be called an 'intimate conversation.' I thought about what Alice had told me on my phone. _Go for it._ I let a slow grin pull at my lips and lifted my chin proudly. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** They've got it SO bad, lol. I like when he puts her on the spot. I appreciate all of your patience with these little vignette chapters. I also apologize for not responding to your reviews. I was going to take some time this weekend, then I ended up running out of time. I'll do my best to go back when I can. Regardless, I appreciate all of your reviews and support SO much.

Thanks always to my Aussiegirl101 for beta'ing. I love you like Anna loves Mr. Bates! xx

See you guys on Friday!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Where are you from?"

His questions never ceased to thrill me a little bit. Not because they were tough questions, but because he was asking them like they were answers he really wanted to know.

About me.

Plain old Bella Swan.

I eyed him curiously from across the tramcar. This had become our routine over the past week. Quiet conversation in the rear of the tram every evening. He had evaded the shutting doors since the first day, thankfully. Wouldn't want to ruin his D&G suit.

_Says Alice_.

"Why do you want to know that?"

Edward shrugged and fiddled with the end of his tie. It was a monochromatic paisley, which I always thought was dated, but on him it looked amazing. "I want to know if you're a California girl. You don't seem like it."

"Washington," I said quickly.

"State or D.C.?"

"State."

He narrowed his eyes as he thought about something. "Small town. Am I right?"

"Maybe. Why do you say that?"

"Seattle girls wear glasses."

I _could_ ask him how he knew that, but I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. "Maybe I only wear them when I read."

Edward shook his head. "You don't."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I've seen you, remember? Medium tea, open book, feet on the chair across from you. You're not the only one who takes breaks, you know."

My heart did the little somersault thing in my chest and I chewed on my lip as I felt my cheeks heat. "I forgot."

"What are you reading?" he asked next.

I shook my head. "No way. You first. Where are you from?"

Edward waved his hand dismissively. "Here. Always. My parents still live in the same house."

"I bet it's a nice house," I offered quietly, picturing the contrast of his stuccoed, million dollar home to the small, one-bathroom house I shared with my dad back home.

His face softened and he nodded. "It is. My mom has done a lot to it. You'd probably like it."

Another flip. I swallowed nervously.

"It's kind of like a gallery. My parents travel a lot and they always bring something back. Masks from Africa, stone relics from Italy, yadda yadda."

"John Irving," I blurted out quickly, sensing his discomfort in talking about himself.

"What?"

I pulled the book out of my bag and held it up. "I'm reading John Irving."

"Oh," he nodded before reaching his hand across the aisle towards me. I stared at the tips of his long fingers. "Can I see?"

I handed him _The Cider House Rules_ and watched as he flipped it over to read the back, then thumb through the pages. "You're not very far."

I smiled. "I've been distracted during my usual reading times, haven't I?"

Edward grinned and handed me back the book. "I'm a distraction?"

"A good one."

His smile faded slightly as we pulled into the station. Our ten-minute rides always seemed to end too soon. I gathered my things and stepped onto the platform like normal, only this time I waited for Edward.

He was scratching his chin as he walked out, staring distractedly at his shoes. We started walking without a word and I hugged my bag to my chest. The farther we got from the museum, the more awkward the mood between us seemed to get. This put a damper on my daydreams about having some sort of…_relationship_ outside these pale, stone walls.

"Listen," he said suddenly, grabbing my arm and stopping our walk to the parking lot. The path was shaded by low-hanging trees and the delicate shadows crisscrossed his face. "I'm going away for a week."

My heart sank. A whole week without his distracting face at work? Life seemed bleak. "Oh?"

He nodded, eyebrows pinched. He looked like he was thinking something through. One of his hands tugged at his hair and his mouth bobbed open and closed. I realized suddenly that his hand was still grasping my arm. All of a sudden every other detail in the moment seemed secondary as long as he kept his hand on me.

"I'm going to New York to meet with some of the board."

I nodded vaguely, wondering why he was telling me this to begin with but too distracted by the warmth of his hand through my sweater to care.

"I won't be back until the benefit."

_Oh_.

My heart rate picked up as I started thinking about Edward in a tux. I was so entirely unfocused that I barely heard his next question.

"Will you be there?"

Two somersaults this time. "What?"

"Last week you said that you hoped you would be asked to go. Were you asked to attend?"

My mouth was dry and I was finding it hard to speak. His voice was soft and quiet yet rushed, as though he was desperate to know.

I felt his fingers tighten on my arm and I looked up to meet his eyes. He squinted them slightly, deep green irises smoldering in the dying light. "Because I really want you to be there."

My pulse was raging in my ears like the beat of a drum. My ribcage was vibrating with the desperate thundering of my heart. My face had to be on fire. In fact, my whole body had to be maroon by now. Edward was smiling at me.

"I'll be there," I whispered, hugging my bag to my chest so tightly that my fingers began to ache.

He grinned and leaned forward a bit, then back. Then forward. Finally he sighed and closed the distance between us to press a swift kiss to my cheek. "I'll see you next week, Isabella."

The sting of his stubble on my skin lasted longer than my vision of him retreating around corner and out of sight. I stood, frozen for a good three minutes before I could force myself to move my feet.

He _wanted_ me there.

He _kissed_ me.

My mind was suddenly flooded with tiny regrets. I hadn't wished him a safe trip. I hadn't returned the kiss to his cheek, or at least made that kissy sound like you do with friends. I sighed and pressed my cool fingertips to my forehead. Maybe I was overreacting. He was a wealthy gentleman. Kissing a woman's cheek wasn't that abnormal for him. It was abnormal for _me_. That's for sure.

When I snapped out of my daze, I realized I was staring into my reflection in my car window. Even in the dim light of the garage I could tell that I was still blushing. I pulled my keys out of my bag and unlocked my door. It made a loud, metallic _thwap_ as I shut myself inside the cab.

It was going to be a long, _long_ week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lawng lawng week indeeeeed. I love making them flirt on the train. It's fun. It's like teasing them. "Oh, we're at the station. Time to scatter!"

Update on Sunday for sure, but don't get too excited. It _is_ going to be a long week, and I just might make you wait. :) Not quite sure. The next few chapters should probably not be separated by much time (because you'll kill me) so we'll see what happens. I hope you enjoy! Thank you again for your kind words in reviews and messages. They cheer me to no end! Until Sunday!

All my love and thanks to Aussiegirl101 who is my beta and sends me Aussie things in the mail. ILY


	9. Chapter 9

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I was trying my best not to focus on how long and dreary the rest of my week appeared to be panning out as I paced the front room of the gallery. So far, I was doing _okay_. I'd broken my daily routine for the first time in three weeks.

The daily routine of ritually spotting Edward Cullen around the museum.

It felt weird to instead be drinking my tea by the fountain and walking the grounds at lunchtime instead of during the afternoons.

Mostly it felt weird because I knew Edward couldn't see me, which according to him, he could. Quite often.

I drew in a quick breath and then tried to calm myself as I let it out slowly.

_No use getting worked up, Bella. He's not here_.

"Bella?"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to see Angela walking into the room. "We just got a fax. It's for you."

"For me?" I walked over to her and took the stack of papers from her hand curiously. "Who would send me a fax?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's from New York though. Something from the board meeting? The cover had your name on it and I thought I'd bring it to you on my way out. See you after lunch!" She waved and walked past me and out the door.

I was still staring at the coversheet on the fax. 'Isabella Swan' was written in an oddly familiar script. Familiar from where?

A thrill shot through my gut as I remembered. From the store. The special order list.

_Edward_.

My hands itched to find out what he had sent all this way and I flipped the cover page over eagerly to look at the contents. The first page was a handwritten note.

"_The guest list for Saturday. Thought you'd like a heads up. –E"_

I bit my lip at his signature. "E." Like we were friends…or something.

Like he _really_ wanted me to be there on Saturday.

I separated his note from the stack and folded it neatly before slipping it in my pocket with a secret smile. No reason anyone else needed to see _that_. In my head I pictured him standing in front of the fax machine, smiling proudly at himself for being so sneaky.

I spent the rest of the day studying the list. Surprisingly, the hours began to tick by quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***sings* Bella's got it baaaad. Bella's got it baaaaad. I had to post this chapter because it would be SUCH a disappointing chapter to read on Sunday all by its lonesome...so here. Just a little sentiment from Edward while he's on his trip. Expect 2 chapters on Sunday because...well...you'll see :)

Thanks for the support!

Big hug to Aussiegirl101, as always. Always ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

This was dumb. This was crazy. What was I doing?

I tapped my fingers anxiously on my thigh as I stood in the illuminated entrance hall of the museum, welcoming guests and doing my best to smile when all I wanted was to see _one_ person and get some sort of answer.

Why did he want me here? Why did he see me so much? Did it matter to him? Did _I_ matter to him like he mattered to me?

A whole week alone had caused my thoughts to run all over the place. Normally, seeing him grounded me slightly. He was handsome, far too handsome for me. He was wealthy, much too wealthy for me.

There. Grounded.

Thinking about him when he was out of town just made me think about how _maybe_ he thought I was pretty or _maybe_ money didn't matter to him.

Someone's loud laugh echoed in the room and I shook my head to center myself. I looked down at my plain black dress and shiny black pumps. We were told to dress 'professionally' at these events. The wealthy contributors liked to stand out in their fine, floor length gowns and tuxedos. They pranced across the floor like colorful birds, chests puffed and chins held high.

What would it be like to have so much money that you could hold yourself like that and not have any reason _not_ to? I picked at my fingernails, which were the only bit of color in my ensemble.

The flow of guests was starting to wane and I moved myself out into the courtyard where the weather had allowed us to set the party outside. Fancy hors d'oeuvres were being passed on shiny, silver trays, there were a couple of bars set up at opposite ends of the fountain, passing out themed drinks and champagne. Overhead, the sky was painted in oranges and purples as the sun set into the ocean straight ahead.

It was a lovely sight. If I had a million dollars, I would write a check without even thinking about it.

"Nice night for a party, wouldn't you say?"

I let my eyes fall closed as his warm, soft voice made my body heat from head to toe. It was irrational and lame but I didn't care. I'd waited a week to hear his voice.

When I opened my eyes he was standing beside me with a short glass of pale amber liquid in his hand. He watched the sunset for a moment before looking down at me.

"Hi," I said lamely.

He smiled. "Hi."

"Did you plan this?" I asked, unable to stand the intensity of the moment.

Edward laughed into his glass as he took a small sip of his drink. "Don't flatter me. Of course not."

We stood in silence for a long moment and I thought about all of the things I could be doing - _should _be doing. Mingling, answering questions, picking cocktail napkins off the ground.

"You look lovely tonight, Isabella."

My breath caught in my throat and I looked back over at him. His eyes were warm and so was his smile. I let myself look at his tux for the first time this evening. Black with black satin lapels. I could see his silver cuff links under the sleeves of his jacket. "You look pretty good yourself," I countered, still flustered by his compliment.

He plucked at his lapel. "This old thing?"

We laughed together and he took another sip of his drink. I found myself wishing that I had one too. Not just for the alcohol, but to give me something to do other than stare at him and watch the way he pursed his lips after the took a drink.

"How was your trip?" I blurted out.

Edward shrugged. "Fine. Boring. I like it better here." He winked and my insides went to mush. "I have to go mingle a little bit," he said quietly.

"Of course."

He eyed the bar. "You aren't allowed to drink, are you?"

I frowned and shook my head. "Have fun? On the job? Don't be silly."

He laughed and looked at his watch. "Do you get a break?"

My heart stuttered. "Yes."

"What time?"

"Probably eight thirty or so."

Edward looked down at me, face serious and eyes sparkling. "Meet me down by the café?"

I nodded.

He ran the back of his fingers over my forearm before stepping away. I watched his broad shoulders disappear into the crowd before I let myself breathe again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eep! What's going to happen at the cafe! Hehehee. I'll update with Chapter 11 in a couple of hours. Make you sweat a bit. I know some of you were expecting more of a fairy tale ordeal here with dancing and dresses, but for these two this is a work occasion, so no such luck. NOT that the next chapter won't be very romantic. Do de dooo. I will be updating my Gettyward tumblr with an image for chapter 11, FYI, also I was listening to a lot of John Mayer while I was writing this part. _Slow Dancing In A Burning Room_ is very apt, and also a lovely song. Please do take a listen.

Thanks always to my beta and friendy friend, Aussiegirl101.

I've also been getting questions about EPOV in reviews. (Sorry I haven't replied this week, I haven't had the chance). Unfortunately there won't be EPOV for this story as I see now. In my opinion, Edward and Bella have very similar feelings about each other and work, so it wouldn't necessarily be a departure from our Bella, here. That doesn't rule out an outtake or and epilogue once this is done, but for now, we're sticking with BPOV. Sorry to disappoint!

Chapter 11 in a couple of hours! See you then!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It was closer to nine o'clock by the time I made it down to the deserted café terrace. The tables were untouched and the chairs folded and leaning against the empty tables. All except for one.

Edward was seated and facing away from me, feet crossed and propped on the edge of a table. He stared out over the gardens, fingers clasped on his stomach. There were two glasses of champagne on the table beside him.

I knew he could hear me. The sound of my heels echoed on the smooth, flat surface of the floor, walls and pillars. I stopped next to his chair. "Sorry I'm late," I said quietly. I looked down at him and stared fixedly at his mop of unruly hair. So unfit for an executive, but perfect for him.

Edward.

He lifted his face to smile at me. "Don't apologize."

It was dark down here, illuminated only from the lights that lit the garden for the party. We were shrouded in a silver darkness. I should have been nervous, and I was a little bit, but not as much as I had anticipated. Having Edward near was soothing.

"Have a seat," he said, lowering his feet off the table and pulling a chair out for me.

I sat down and crossed my legs as he reached for the matching champagne glasses. "I snuck this for you."

I smirked at him. "What did everyone _think_? Wooing some poor investor down by the gardens?"

Edward shook his head as I took the glass from between his fingers. "Please. I try to be professional."

We clinked glasses quietly and took sips. The chilled, sparkling liquid tasted good on my tongue. It was good champagne. Nice and dry. I started at the swirling bubbles in my glass, determined to play this as cool and innocent as possible. He probably just wanted to catch up. Ask how far I got in my book. Tell me about his trip. Right?

I chanced a look. He was gazing out on the gardens, face relaxed and serene. His champagne flute was back on the table. I set mine down next to his.

He didn't speak. Instead he reached his hand out between us and opened his palm, fingers outstretched.

_What?_

I looked nervously back at him, but he was still staring ahead, a coy smile on his lips. Hesitantly, I slid my palm over his and wrapped my fingers around his hand as he did the same. His skin was smooth and warm and his grip on my hand was firm, but tender. I felt like we had connected an electrical current. There were tiny tingles spreading up my arm and I wondered if it was falling asleep.

His thumb began sweeping back and forth over the top of my hand and the tingles intensified. I was transfixed by the image of our two hands clasped together. I watched his thumb move over my skin as it drew little circles and shapes. I realized too late that my body had started trembling.

Edward froze and squeezed my hand. He looked over at me with a worried expression on his face. "Are you all right?"

My face was on fire. I was so embarrassed. Of course I was all right. I was more than all right. I hadn't been this happy in _forever_. "I'm perfect," I said in a whisper. My was voice too tight to say anything else.

He smiled and started moving his thumb again. After a moment he adjusted his position so he was leaning on his knees closer to me. I watched him quietly, eyes glued to his. What was happening?

"I meant what I said, you know," he murmured.

Even in the dark I could see the perfect color of his lips. "About what?" I asked distractedly.

"About wanting you to be here tonight." He closed his other hand around our joined ones.

I chewed on my lip, afraid to ask the one question that I _needed_ the answer to. With one last deep breath, I decided to go for it. Alice would be proud.

"Why?" I asked. My voice sounded strangely loud in the empty space.

Edward was looking down at our hands, turning mine over in his palms and tracing the lines in my fingers. I don't know how he could concentrate on speaking at the same time. "I like spending time with you," he said. When he lifted his head his eyes were warm and comforting and his smile was sincere. "Do you like spending time with me?"

"Yes." Apparently I only spoke in single syllables now.

"Did you think about me while I was gone?"

I nodded slowly.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment before lifting one of his hands to my face. He touched my cheek with a single finger, tracing my cheekbone before dragging it down my face and hooking it under my chin. I felt the need to look away and to hide my face but his finger kept my chin level.

"I thought about you," he said. His voice was low and rough. I wasn't sure why, but it was different than I'd ever heard it before. It thrilled me. "I couldn't help it."

I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Is this too much?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. Just unexpected."

Edward cocked his head. "Why?"

I laughed to myself and he lowered his hand, sliding it down my arm and back to my hand. "Girls like me aren't supposed to anticipate this kind of attention."

He squeezed my fingers. "Girls like you?"

"Regular people."

"Am I not regular?" He was teasing me now.

"You know what I mean," I turned away as I felt my cheeks flush.

He pressed a finger to the side of my chin and turned my face back towards him. "Isabella, you are definitely not a regular woman. Not to me."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my frantic heartbeat. I drew a deep breath through my nose and exhaled. "What's happening?" I asked, as I opened my eyes. "Edward, what are we doing?"

He smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. "I was hoping you could help me figure that out."

"Me?"

Edward lifted my hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles. I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh dear God. "Is it okay with you that I think about you?"

"Yes."

Another kiss. "Is it okay with you if I want to see you…more?"

_More._ "Yes."

He kissed my hand again, slower this time, more suggestive. He didn't lift his head when he spoke, instead he let his lips glide over the sensitive skin on my hand. "Is it okay if I want to kiss your mouth right now?"

My hand involuntarily flexed in his grip, squeezing his fingers between my own. Was this really happening?

"Isabella?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly. "Yes that's okay."

The smile that spread over his face was radiant and victorious. He reached his hand towards me again, this time cupping my cheek in his palm. I leaned into his touch as he moved towards me.

In the darkness I tried to see everything. The freckles high on his cheekbones, the delicate shape of his nose, the bow of his upper lip, the strong shape of his chin. I'd spent so much time admiring him but never like this. Never so close and so intimately.

His fingers flexed against my cheek and I leaned forward too, suddenly realizing how much I wanted this. This handsome man whom I'd spotted one random day in the gallery had singlehandedly turned my life pleasantly upside down. I hadn't let myself hope this much, but now that he was leaning in to kiss me, I realized how much I'd longed for it.

I let my eyes flutter closed when I felt his breath on my face and although I couldn't see him, I could _feel_ when he was finally close enough to press his lips to mine. He kissed me softly at first, barely a brush of his lips against my own. When I didn't pull away, he kissed me more - harder this time. Our lips pressed together in the perfect balance of give and take.

He kissed my top lip, then my bottom and I lifted my chin for more.

His other hand moved over my face, thumb tracing the arch of my cheekbone. His lips were moist, as if he'd licked them with his tongue. I drew a shaky breath though my nose. He was still for a moment before parting his lips enough to drag the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip. I gasped over his lips, and pressed closer as he slipped his tongue into my open mouth.

I had _never_ been kissed like this before. Never had I been so on the edge of my seat (literally) at the hands of a man. This wasn't any man though. This was Edward Cullen and I had a feeling he was special. I wanted so badly to learn how special he was.

He pulled back slowly and he moved his fingers over my face with a feather-light touch. He pressed his forehead to mine and drew a deep breath. I was panting and for once, I wasn't embarrassed about it.

I felt his head shake back and forth slightly, moving both of ours as a result. "That was…"

"Amazing," I said, finishing for him.

He laughed and sat back so he could see my face. "Yes. Amazing." His hands moved to push some of my hair out of my face before the warmth in his eyes faltered. His eyebrows crumpled and he shook his head. "Isabella, I'm not in the position to…start something serious right now it's just not…the time but–"

"It's okay," I said without thinking. And it was. Wasn't it?

No, it wasn't. I wanted it to be serious. I think that for me, it already was.

"It's not though," he said earnestly, moving his thumb on my cheek. "You deserve something serious. I shouldn't have done this. I just…I can't."

"Then don't."

Edward let out a pained sigh and tilted his head to one side, eyes fixed on my face. "So what do we do?"

My fingers played with the knot in his tie. For some reason I felt like I was entitled to do this. If I wasn't getting a relationship out of this, the least I could get was to play with his stupid tie. For so long I'd done the 'right' thing with men. I'd been wooed, dated, and been meek and quiet. It was innocent and sweet and in general, never led anywhere. This time was different. Edward was different. He was intelligent, powerful and everything that I had never experienced before. Even if it was self-destructive and stupid I _wanted_ it. I wanted him.

For reasons I couldn't explain.

"Eat lunch with me tomorrow," I said softly.

"No."

His abrupt answer shocked me. I blinked and reared back but he held me still as a slow, cocky smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. "I'll _buy_ you lunch tomorrow."

Then he kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *ducks* Okay so before you start *ducks again* throwing stuff at me just know that Edward is a very nice man with the best intentions. REMEMBER THAT. Also he thinks about Bella A LOT. He even said so :) We shall leave our favorite pairing here for a while where they are currently enjoying some sort of twisted limbo relationship thing. I'll probably be back earlier next week than I say because I'm WEAK. We get to have a little fun now :)

Thanks for reading and for all of your lovely reviews. I appreciate it so much! Enjoy the rest of your weekend!

All my love and thanks to Aussiegirl101 for her beta'ing expertise! xx


	12. Chapter 12

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

I was studying my favorite painting in the museum on my lunch break when I felt him behind me. His body was close - much closer than he would normally stand. I could feel the warmth radiating from his torso along my spine. I wanted to step back against him and let him wrap his arms around me but that probably wasn't an option right now.

Edward bent his head and turned slightly so his cheek touched mine. "Bouguereau?" he asked? The low rumble of his voice made my stomach flip.

"It's my favorite." I sighed and stared lovingly at the painting. "_A Young Girl Defending Herself against Eros_," I recited.

"Tell me," he said, lips ghosting over my cheek.

I closed my eyes as I spoke. "She's trying to fend off the god of love. She doesn't want to be pricked by cupid's arrow."

"Why?"

I drew in a deep breath, inhaling his familiar cologne and the waxy scent of the gallery. "Because love brings problems into anyone's life. Complications."

"Is that so?" His voice was teasing now. "Do you like this genre of art? Academic art?"

I opened my eyes and followed the precise, perfect lines of the painting. Her hair looked like actual curls and the turquoise drape over her legs looked like velvet. "I like the color. I like how it's a work of fantasy yet so realistic." I turned my head into his and our noses bumped. "Why so curious?"

Edward pressed his lips to my cheek before standing up to his full height. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, but this particular room seemed empty. "Just trying to learn more about you."

His hand dropped on my shoulder and squeezed. I smiled to myself. This new _development_ between us had gone smoother than I anticipated over the past couple of weeks. It wasn't altogether different than before, since there wasn't much that could actually be _done_ on the grounds of the museum. It was more now though. We were on the same page and the slow burn of our attraction was oddly intriguing.

It was almost enough but we still wanted more. So far there had been no opportunity to act on the 'more' part. Chaste kisses and brushed fingers were all we could sneak during the day. Sometimes he called me at home but not very often. I was dying to kiss him again.

"What's your favorite, then?" I asked, staring up at the hard edge of his jaw as he admired the painting.

He took my hand in his and led me out of the room without a word. He was smiling to himself as we walked briskly through the various wings, back to the entrance hall. When we reached the stairs that led down, I eyed him curiously. "Where is it?"

Edward winked at me. "Not on display."

My eyes widened in surprise. I'd been told about the extensive archives that belonged to the Getty Foundation but I'd never seen any of them. They were housed all over the country in various museums, private collections and warehouses. We walked through a gate marked "J. Paul Getty employees only" and breezed down the hall. I followed as fast as I could, dragging slightly behind Edward. My eyes were wide as I took in the stark walls and minimal decoration.

He opened a door to a cool, temperature-controlled room. The fluorescent lights overhead flickered on intermittently, giving the room an eerie glow. Inside was a collection of sculptures. Some shrouded in muslin, some bright white marble and others tarnished bronze. I heard the gasp leave my lips and I quickly covered my mouth.

"Edward," I sighed, shaking my head. "I've never been down here before."

"I know. I wanted an excuse to bring you. I knew you'd love it."

My face was flushed in excitement. "Show me your favorite."

He led me through the forest of marble chiseled bodies and bronze statues. My eyes touched them all as best as I could, attempting to take in everything before it was again shrouded in darkness. We stopped in front of a simple sculpture. A torso with its shoulders wrapped in an expertly carved cloth. It was missing legs, arms and a head but what remained was exquisite.

"The museum calls it Torso of Actaeon, but not much else is known about it," he said, running his free hand through his hair.

"Why does it speak to you so much?"

I watched Edward as he spoke. This was one of the things I loved about my job - watching people talk about art. It was such a personal experience, and generally not one that everyone agreed with. Edward shook his head slowly back and forth. "I like that it's so anonymous. The figure is presumed to be a warrior, possibly a soldier. He's a nameless drone for his country, doing what he knew best. He had no identity and all we know about him is his strength."

I squeezed his hand. "I can understand that."

Edward turned towards me and slipped a hand around my waist to pull me closer. "I know we can't stay but I want to bring you down here when I can. I want you to be able to share this too."

I smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Edward. I would love that."

"You're on your lunch, aren't you?" He was leaning down towards me, eyes half closed.

I nodded.

"Do you have much longer?"

"No."

"How long?"

"Ten minutes."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Hmmm."

He took my hand again and pulled us out of the forest of towering statues. I felt disoriented at his sudden lack of contact and followed him blindly until we reached the outside wall. He twisted me under his arm and pressed me gently against the wall. My heart leapt in excitement as he stepped close to me, warm body towering over mine. I molded my back to the hard plaster of the wall, willing him to press every bit of him against me.

"Ten minutes?" he repeated.

"About."

His mouth pulled into a smirk. "Let's see what we can do with ten minutes, shall we?"

I grabbed his tie to pull his lips to mine. He was wasting time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whelp, it's time for these two to have a bit of fun. In regards to all of your questions and guesses about what dear Eddy is hiding, you'll have to wait a few more chapters until you find out. :) I don't actually know that there's a basement storage area in the museum, I made that part up. I just know that Edward's sculpture isn't on display on any museums, but it's listed in the Getty's collection. I updated my Tumblr so you can see what their favorite bits of art look like. go to mholshev(dot)tumblr(dot)com/getty.

Thank you so much for your outpouring of reviews, support and response to last weekend's chapters! I'm so happy you enjoyed them! I almost didn't post today just to tease you...but I figure, what the hay! I'm gonna do it anyway! I hope you enjoyed it :)

Thanks to my Aussie for betaing my work and giving me the BEST suggestions. xx


	13. Chapter 13

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Are you ever going to spend time with me outside the museum?" I asked, playfully as Edward and I walked slowly through the gardens after lunch.

We were following the zigzagging path across the lawn slowly, our feet crunching on the gravel. This had become our new routine ever since the first day he bought me lunch. There were always enough people walking outside to make us feel secluded and out of sight; hidden amongst the masses.

Edward lowered an eyebrow and inspected my face, as though he was attempting to determine whether I was actually upset or not. "Tonight?" he asked, dropping his hands in his pant pockets. His suit was dark today. Striking black with a barely gray shirt and no tie. The top two buttons were undone and I was finding his exposed skin more and more distracting as the day went on.

My eyes widened at his suggestion. "I wasn't insisting that it be tonight–"

"I know," he said, cutting off my hurried explanation. "But could you tonight?"

I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest. He turned to face me, hands still in his pockets and a smug grin on his face. "Edward," I said, lifting a hand to shade my face, "What you said the other night..."

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and clasped them on my waist. "I know what I said, Isabella, but right now I'm asking you. Do you want to have dinner?"

I was trying to keep my face neutral and having a hard time. Those words directed at _me_ had a strange effect on my heart. "Yes?"

"You're not enthusiastic now," he pouted, pulling me closer.

"I'm worried that I'm complicating things."

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "You worry too much."

"Habit."

"If things get complicated, I'll let you know. I never meant to imply that I couldn't treat you like a lady. I like you and I want to spend time with you. This is about more than…" His voice faded and as much as I _knew_ what he was going to say, I still wanted to hear the word off his lips. I had a feeling that once I heard him say 'sex' I'd never want to hear anything else again.

Or be able to think about anything else.

"What _is_ this about?" I asked bluntly, because frankly, I wanted to know.

I was prepared for Edward's snarky smile to fade but it didn't. He leaned close. "It's about me making myself worthy of you."

I blinked. What? Worthy of _me_?

"What does that mean?"

He kissed me softly. "It means that I want to do more than take you to dinner but right now that's all I can do. I'm working on it."

He kissed me once more for good measure, then stepped back so we could continue our walk. He tucked my hand in his elbow. I sucked my bottom lip in my mouth and stared fixedly at the path before us. "Edward, I don't know what you mean and I don't know _why_ but I'm choosing to trust you."

Edward squeezed my arm against his side. "You can trust me. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, he's so full of words but won't share his secret? It's so frustrating. :) Short chapter today but there will be a fun one on Sunday so be sure to check back! FF's emails aren't working so I'm sorry if you didn't get a notification for this update. Thanks always for your amusing reviews and heartwarming support for my story. I'm so happy you are enjoying it!

Thanks to my beta, Aussiegirl101 for everything. xx

See you Sunday!


	14. Chapter 14

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

I wasn't surprised that the buzz from our first date hadn't worn off three days later. I was standing with my back to the gallery wall, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Every few minutes I would sigh and press my fingers to my lips where I _swore_ that I could still feel the pressure of his lips on mine.

He'd taken me to his favorite taco truck after work. Admittedly, that wasn't what I had expected, but it turned out to be better than I imagined. We sat outside on the curb with greasy paper wadded in our hands for well over an hour. It wasn't a polite dinner with wine and candlelight but it was _real_. In fact, it was more real than I expected from someone like Edward.

Since my truck was still in the lot back at the museum, he drove us back when we were finished. Our fingers smelled like greasy corn tortillas and salsa, but he held my hand tightly in his lap all the same. Edward's car was exquisite; it was silver and sleek with a black leather interior. It was so pretentious I couldn't help but laugh when I first slipped inside. Edward probably felt the same about my ridiculous truck when he first saw it. He never said anything though.

Instead, he backed me up against the cab and kissed me. His body pinned me against the rusty frame of my truck and my arms reached out, trying to pull him closer. My fingers were wound in his hair and he gripped frantically at my waist. The desire was so strong that I was half tempted to throw him in the bed of my truck and…whatever.

I didn't, of course.

Although, I don't think he would have minded.

He nipped at my bottom lip as he pulled away and I had to hold back a moan. "Isabella," he hissed, closing his eyes and breathing slowly though his nose. "You make it very hard to be rational."

"Call me Bella," I said, voice half breathless and mind a pile of mush.

Edward's eyes were sparkling. "What?"

I pulled him in for another kiss. "I want you to call me Bella."

He smiled. "What if I like calling you Isabella?"

My lip curled involuntarily. "Why?"

He leaned forward so his lips were close to my ear. "Because I'm the only one who gets to call you by your full name."

His words sent a noticeable chill down my spine. Edward chuckled and continued. "So if it's okay with you, I'm going to keep calling you Isabella." He dragged his lips from my ear over my cheek where he kissed me one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I'd seen him fleetingly as I walked into the gallery this morning. He was toting a large up of coffee out of the café and heading back towards his office building on the other end of the property. I expected that I wouldn't see him again until lunchtime.

The phone at the main desk trilled sharply in the empty room and I hurried over to answer it. "Exhibition pavilion, Bella Swan speaking."

"Isabella."

My insides melted and I sighed into the phone, "Edward."

"What are you doing right now?" he asked, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Greeting guests, what else?"

"Can you come over?"

I looked at the clock on the computer. "To your office? Now?"

"I need you for something."

I gripped the phone tightly to make sure I didn't drop it. _For art, he needs you for art, Bella._ "I have to wait until someone gets back from their break."

"There's no one here today. Come over." Edward's voice was more playful than I'd heard it since I'd known him. It was hard to deny.

"You're a terrible influence, Mr. Cullen."

He chuckled. "I told you. Spoiled rich kid. I always get my way."

Just then the door opened and Mrs. Cope walked back in. I gasped and whispered quickly into the mouthpiece, "Shelly's back. I'll be right over."

I ignored her skeptical look as I tried to casually mention being needed in the offices and hurried out the door. It was a rather long walk to the other side of the property and I tried to soak in as much sun as I could. Edward met me in the lobby of the building and shot me a secret smile before leading me down the hall towards his office.

I walked quietly behind him, taking in the small details of his suit today. Faint plaid, brown leather shoes, deliciously tight pants. He dropped his hands into his pockets to enhance the effect. I shook my head at the shameful direction of my thoughts and stared at the back of his head instead. When at last we reached his heavy oak door, he stepped aside and gestured for me to enter first before shutting the door behind us.

His hands encircled my waist at once and I melted into his body. My lust for Edward had started as a slow, delicious burn a few weeks ago but now it was blazing out of control. _We were taking it slow_, I kept trying to remind myself. It never stopped my thoughts from escalating. The museum was full of dark, shaded corners. Edward had access to even more of them than I did. There was so much we could _do_ without getting caught.

His lips had latched to my neck and he kissed a slow trail to the hollow behind my ear. My breaths came in rough gasps as his hands slid around my front, over my stomach. "I missed you," he growled in my ear, nipping at my earlobe.

Oh _my,_ this was progressing nicely.

"I thought you needed me for something?"

Edward laughed darkly against my neck and had to clamp my mouth shut to keep from moaning out loud.

"Relax," he said softly, twisting me in his arms. "I really do need you for something work-related, but now that I have you here…"

He captured my lips in a much needed, deep kiss. For some reason, being hidden behind his closed door opened the floodgate that kept our heated, inappropriate thoughts restrained during the day. We were hands and lips and tongues within minutes. His fingertips kneaded the muscles in my back as we leaned against his desk. He was standing over my legs with his hands on my face, cradling it tenderly between his fingers. Our breaths were loud and labored as the minutes ticked by. I wondered how long it would be before I was missed. How long could I stay here and get away with it?

Edward pulled away slowly with a pained sigh. "My assistant is going to knock any minute," he said, although making no move to step away.

I tipped my head back, inviting him back in. "Can't she go away?"

"_He_ keeps me on task."

I smiled. "So send _him_ away. You're on task now."

Edward hummed and kissed me again. His tongue was insistent and needy and I was convinced that I had won the debate - until he pulled away again.

"This work-related task is important. I really do need you."

I closed my eyes at his words and I heard him laugh.

"Look at you," he teased. "All hot and bothered."

"Who's fault is that?" I asked, scowling at him. I stood up off the desk and smoothed out my skirt. "Fine. What do you need me for?"

Edward rounded his desk and pulled a file out of a drawer as a sharp knock rapped on his door. "Come in," he called absently, as he leafed through papers on his desk.

A huge man walked through the door. At first glance, I practically expected Edward to say he was his bodyguard.

"Isabella, this is Emmett McCarty, my assistant. Emmett, this is Isabella Swan."

Emmett set a stack of folders on Edward's desk and turned to me with a wide, dimpled smile. "I've heard a lot about you. Happy to finally meet you."

_Uh oh. What does that mean?_ I took his extended hand and shook it, before shooting Edward a pointed look. He was still focused on the papers.

"I'm picking up your lunch today, what do you want?" Emmett asked me.

"Oh…are you? Um, I don't know."

Edward looked up at last. "She'll have the Caesar salad and a blackberry Izzy's soda. I'll do the ham sandwich this time with a diet Coke. Thanks, Em."

Emmett nodded and excused himself from the room, shutting the door softly behind him. I stared at Edward and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm eating lunch here with you?"

He grinned. "Problem?"

"How did you know what I want?"

Edward gestured towards one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You keep forgetting that we eat lunch together every day. Sit down, we really do need to talk seriously now."

Business Edward wasn't nearly as flustering as lustful Edward, but I was still drawn to the delicious way his eyes squinted as he read through the papers on his desk. Tiny creases formed at the corner of his eyes. He drummed his pen on his desk blotter and pressed two fingers to his temple. He was right before; he _did _take this job seriously.

I sat down obediently in one of the black, leather chairs. "So, what are we discussing?"

"We're hosting another benefit and I need help choosing pieces of art to feature."

He slid a few pages towards me on his desk. It was a list of available pieces. I looked it over slowly but my thoughts were still consumed with everything that had just happened.

"Emmett knows about me?"

Edward didn't look up when he answered. "He's a good friend, I tell him a lot."

"Does he _know,_ know?"

His green eyes flicked up from the papers on his desk. "Does it matter?"

"Doesn't it?"

Edward shook his head. "No."

"What if it matters to me?"

His face softened. "He knows. From what I've told him, he likes you a lot."

"He seems nice."

"He is."

We were still looking at one another. I began chewing on my lip. "Can we eat outside?"

Edward nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tra la la. Day in the life of E/B. Remembering sexy dates, getting your lunch ordered, making out in his office...not so bad. I'm not going to lie, making Emmett his assistant was WAY TOO MUCH FUN. So, what did you think of the date? Taco truck wasn't what you expected, was it? I know you were probably hoping that we could go with them, but this story takes place at the museum only, so we have to get creative and haunt memories ;)

I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all of your kind reviews from Friday! You guys are the best!

All my love to my friend and beta, Aussiegirl101. xx


	15. Chapter 15

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

I hadn't been a teenager for a really long time, that was for sure, and yet I felt like a flustered, naïve schoolgirl as Edward stared at me hotly from the other side of the tram. I squirmed in my seat, unable to tear my eyes from his. He used his teeth to pull the corner of his lower lip in his mouth and raised his eyebrows.

Dear God. What did _that_ mean?

We had a late day at the museum today and it was already getting dark by the time the tram pulled into the station. My heart was pounding. We hadn't uttered a word to each other since the doors closed ten minutes ago but our eyes were speaking volumes. I felt like the air inside our tramcar was electric and crackling around our heads.

When the doors opened he reached for my hand and led me out of the car. I avoided Mike's eye as we hurried out of the station. I was anticipating that Edward would walk me to my car, but instead he tugged me to the right towards his.

"Where are we going?"

"My car."

Suddenly my skin was on fire, and not from a blush. I gripped Edward's hand tightly. "Are we going somewhere?"

"No," he said quietly. His voice was low and rough.

_Oh my god._

His car was the last in the lot, parked under a tree and shrouded in darkness. Had he planned this? He pulled his keys out of his pocket and tapped a button. The headlights flashed and I heard the doors unlock. He opened the driver's side door and folded his seat forward. When he stood up, he ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "Jesus Christ," he muttered. "This looks…" He turned towards me. "Isabella, I don't even know what I'm doing. I just–" Edward was practically panting and I could see that his body was tense. "I've been thinking about you all day and I want you close for a while before you go. I want to feel you."

I placed a finger over his lips and stood still until he relaxed. His hand fell from his hair and his eyes softened until they were smoldering in the dark. I lifted my finger and slipped into the car without a word. I shoved my bag in the front seat and watched quietly as Edward folded his tall frame into the back and closed the door behind us. Suddenly it was deathly quiet and my thoughts were screaming in my head. I had an idea.

Edward was still tense when I sidled over to him on the seat. I lifted one leg over his hips until I was straddling him. His hands floated in the air at his sides as he stared at me with wide eyes, his expression awed and bewildered at the same time. I leaned close and whispered in his ear. "If you think for one minute that I don't want this just as much, you're a fool Edward Cullen."

His hands closed on my hips lightning fast and he crashed his lips desperately into mine. I tugged on the hair at the base of his neck and ran my fingers over the crisp edge of his dress shirt collar.

"Isabella," he whispered over my lips as he slid his hands up and down my back. "You surprise me every day. Do you know that?" His chest was heaving and I could feel his labored breaths on my face.

"I find that hard to believe," I mumbled as I kissed his neck. I could feel his legs flex under me and I wanted to imagine that I was slowly driving him crazy.

"You do," he gasped as I sucked his earlobe between my teeth. "_Fuck._"

His hands slid down my back until he cupped my ass. Before I could register what he was doing he pushed me further down into his lap. I gasped.

"See?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

My heart was in my throat and I gripped tightly to the lapels of his jacket. It wasn't what I could see. It was what I could _feel_.

Edward. Warm. Hard. Between my legs.

_Whoa._

All the daring, very un-Bella-like thoughts I'd had in my head moments ago were erased. I stared blankly at him. The inside of the car was dark, except for the pale light cast by the parking lot lamps. They lit up one side of his face and I traced my finger along the shadow line.

The gesture seemed to calm him slightly and I felt his grasp on me loosen slightly. His hands slid over my arms and up to my face. He moved my hair aside and lifted his chin for another kiss. It was softer than before and I relaxed into his fingers.

Eventually, the fire started burning again and the courage that had propelled me into straddling Edward to begin with was sparking at the tips of my fingers. I tugged on the knot in his tie until it loosened slightly. Edward let out a shaky sigh. "What are you doing?"

"Loosening you up," I teased, continuing to tug until his tie was in my hand. I tossed it to the side. "Objections?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. His hands were latched to my waist, as though he was anchoring himself. I worked on his buttons next, undoing the first, then the second and finally the third. His chest was pale, even in the dark and it was flecked with chest hair. I leaned down and pressed my lips to the V of warm skin. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me close.

He pressed his lips to my hair and whispered my name over and over. "Every day," he repeated.

I sat up slowly and watched his face as he watched me. His eyes were heavy lidded and half closed and his lips were parted. I took his hands from my waist and pressed his fingers to my lips before directing them towards the buttons on my shirt.

His eyebrows shot up and I watched his eyes darken. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"All of them."

His fingers were warm through the thin fabric of my blouse as he undid one button at a time. The warm, stuffy air inside the car still felt cool against my skin as my shirt opened wider and wider. When he reached the bottom he tugged gently until my blouse pulled free from my skirt. His eyes appraised me for a moment. I was wearing my black lace bra in preparation for a moment like this. In fact, I hadn't worn ugly underwear since Edward and I had become…whatever we were.

Instead of touching my chest, Edward slid his hands under the back of my shirt and pressed his palms between my shoulder blades. He sat up so he could press a soft, open mouthed kiss to my neck, then the hollow of my throat, then my chest and finally between my breasts. His breath was warm on my skin and the sensation made my skin break out in gooseflesh.

"So beautiful," he whispered, darting his tongue out and tasting my skin.

I let out a loud breath and gripped his hair hard.

"Can I see you?" he asked, voice rough with lust.

I nodded.

He moved his hands at my back until he unclasped my bra. He pulled my shirt off my arms first, bra second until suddenly I was bare in front of Edward Cullen.

I wasn't the least bit embarrassed.

Edward took his time with me, giving every part of my body equal attention. His fingertips were soft and gentle as the traversed every patch of my bare skin with reverence. His lips kissed delicate patterns across my neck and chest while I helplessly tangled my hands in his hair. He whispered words of adoration and amazement over my skin and his warm breath heated patches as he worked his way across my body.

I always knew his body was tall and lean, but under the pretentious armor of his designer suits, Edward was strong and muscular. I pressed my palms flat to his skin as I ran my hands down his arms and over his stomach. He shivered under my touch and it only made me want more.

Eventually we were stretched out on the bench of the car, front to front, bare chests pressed together. My skirt was hiked up over my hips and his pants were around his ankles. Our hands were hidden under thin layers of cotton and lace underwear, lost in a furious rhythm. He was hot and hard in my hand, his silky skin nearly scalding to the touch. He hissed and closed his eyes when I squeezed. Meanwhile, his fingers were hidden between my thighs as he stroked and teased me until I was about to come undone. Our mouths were pressed together, half kissing, half breathing.

"Isabella, I'm close," he moaned, biting down on my lip. "Really close."

"Me too," I hissed as his fingers hit another sensitive spot.

"Do you want me to make you come, Isabella?"

"Yes. _Please_. God, yes."

He plunged both fingers back inside me and I came unhinged. My hand tightened around him and he grunted loudly as he came hot and wet on my hand. I arched my back into the seat and hid my face in his neck as waves of pleasure overtook my body.

He wrapped his arm tightly around me and pressed kisses to my hair and the side of my face. "Good God," he breathed. "That was…"

"Incredible," I finished for him. I was covered in sweat and pinned against the door of his car, but I had never felt more relaxed in my life.

"I haven't done anything like this since high school," he murmured into my skin, before laughing. He reached over to his discarded jacket and pulled out a handkerchief to hand to me.

I giggled along with him, giddy and still on a high from my orgasm. "I _never_ did anything like this in high school."

Edward's arms tightened around me. "Good."

We lay in silence for a long while and I listened closely to the _thump thump_ of Edward's heart and the slow rhythm of his breathing. Eventually my back began to cramp and his legs began to twitch so we pulled ourselves apart and sat upright. He handed me bits of clothing while I did my best to flatten out his wrinkled shirt.

"It feels wrong that I have to leave you now," he said quietly as he watched himself button his shirt. "We should have gone somewhere. I don't want you to walk away." His face fell slightly. "Isabella?"

I smiled at him. "Yes?"

"This was more than anything I expected. I want you to know that I'm not taking this lightly. This means something to me."

I reached over to still his hands on his shirt buttons. "It means something to me too."

He grabbed both sides of my cardigan to pull me close. "So you're okay?"

I put my hands on his face. "Are you kidding? I get to walk across the parking lot with sex hair and wrinkled clothes. I hope someone sees."

We both laughed. "You're lying," he said.

I shrugged and snuggled close. He wrapped his long arms around me and pressed his cheek to my hair. "I wouldn't take it back," I said simply.

I felt him shake his head. "No. Me neither." He rocked me slowly in his arms before whispering in my ear. "Let me walk to your car. It's late."

I looked at the flashing green numbers on his car dash. It was almost midnight. Suddenly my lonesome bed in my apartment seemed a thousand times less appealing than Edward's leather backseat. I watched him sadly as he leaned over and opened the door. He reached his hand towards me and I followed him out into the cool, summer night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***walks away whistling* Soooo...happy Wednesday! Hehehe. I figured it was about time to have a little fun. Got big plans for this story on the weekend. You guys will finally get some answers so hang on tight! Thanks for all your support of the taco truck this weekend! :)

All my love to my Aussiegirl101. xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

It was no surprise to me that the "sex haze" after the night in Edward's car lasted for the whole weekend. Edward was spending the weekend with his parents so he was absent from the museum and I had lots of energy to outlet. When I had energy I cooked, and as I stepped off the tram on Monday morning, I clutched a container of blueberry muffins that I'd baked the night before. My heels clicked rhythmically on the travertine as I practically skipped towards the café.

I was going to surprise him with coffee and muffins before enclosing myself in the gallery all day. I floated dreamily through the coffee line as I played that night out again and again in my head. Things were getting serious now and probably more serious than Edward initially intended. I wondered if I had changed his feelings at all and if I hadn't, I wondered what it would take to convince him that we deserved to be more than casual.

All of the feelings I had pushed aside for the last couple of weeks were floating dangerously close to the surface. It was only a matter of time before I acknowledged them.

The scalding hot coffee was almost too hot to carry as I hurried toward the office building. When I finally made it inside, I noticed that Emmett's desk was empty. I waited for a moment, before shrugging and walking down the hall myself.

It was early. There was no way he was _that_ busy.

I leaned heavily against the door as I balanced my gifts in my arms. "Good morning!" I trilled, pushing the door aside and stepping into the room.

Bad idea.

Edward was seated on the end of his desk talking to two people who could only be his parents and a younger-looking, tall, blonde who I assumed was his sister. I bit back a gasp as some of his hot coffee sloshed out of the cup and onto my hand.

Well, _shit_.

Edward looked at me with wide, surprised eyes for only a moment before steeling his expression and clearing his throat. "Mother, Father, this is Isabella Swan. She works at the gallery upstairs." When he turned back to me, his face was impassive. "Isabella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

I tried my best to keep my heart from cracking inside my chest, but the stony look in his eye made it nearly impossible. I nodded to them both as I tried to find my voice. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"And you brought muffins for us? How sweet, my dear!" Edward's mother said as she stood from her chair.

I blinked once, _hard_, and pulled the container from under my arm. "Yes, I did. There's enough for all of you." I held the coffee out awkwardly to Edward but he refused to move from his desk. "I apologize for not bringing more coffee, I didn't know–"

"Doesn't Edward already have an assistant?"

I froze.

Edward's sister was glaring at me with narrowed, icy blue eyes.

"My sister, Rosalie," Edward said, voice tight. I was still holding the coffee out to him but his hands were latched around the edge of his desk.

I grit my teeth and marched across the room to set it down sharply on the oak surface. When I stood back up I forced a smile towards Rosalie. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Since you're running for coffee, can you pick me up a cappuccino?" she asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at her brother.

Edward remained silent and my insides plummeted. I had never felt more awkward and out of place in my entire life. I looked down at his hands. His knuckles were white as he practically clawed the edge of the desktop.

Carlisle sighed and turned around to glare at his daughter. "Rose, you heard Edward. Miss Swan works in the gallery. She's not his assistant."

"Right," I cut in, edging towards the door, "and I need to get up there to start the day. Nice to meet all of you. Um, enjoy the muffins."

Esme lifted her hand and waved as I hurried out of the room. I shut the door quietly behind me and stood with my back against the cool surface. The knot in my throat was unbearable, and the tears were already welling in my eyes. I sucked in three deep breaths and counted to ten.

He didn't speak a word to defend my presence. Not one.

Emmett rounded the corner with a tray of coffees from the café. He froze when he saw me. "Oh no," he breathed, walking towards me. "You went in?"

I nodded mutely.

"They're all in there still?"

Another nod.

"Did he say anything?"

I looked up at Emmett and watched him blur from view as the tears began tumbling down my cheeks. "No." I slipped past him and hurried down the hall, grabbing a tissue from his desk as I went.

The morning sun was shining but the air still gave me a cold chill as I walked back across the property to hide in my gallery. Thankfully I would be alone for most of the day, enclosed in my dark sanctuary like a proper fool. How could I have been so stupid? He was from a wealthy, well-known family. Of _course_ they wouldn't respond favorably to someone like me. Plain, simple Bella Swan. A real catch.

I had made it worse by not knocking, calling ahead or waiting for Emmett, at the very least.

My thoughts flitted back to my daydreams mere moments before. The feelings that I had been ignoring were in full view now. Full, more-than-a-crush, splintered-heart glory. A four letter word that started with an 'L' and ended with an 'ove.'

I really was a fool. Edward's actions had proven that he apparently had no idea what our time together meant to me. Someone as observant as he was should have seen it all over my face. If he'd bothered to look, that is.

Our heated evening in his backseat weighed heavily on my mind. Surely after that he must have felt something. Anything. I wrapped my arms protectively around myself. Now I just felt used and weak.

Once I was able to close myself inside, the rest of the day was very uneventful. A sprinkling of guests made their way through the gallery as I sorted through my own thoughts. I fiddled idly with the list Edward had given me for the benefit. We had both written notes and identified pieces of artwork we had wanted to include. The reminder of our "teamwork" made my throat tighten again.

Just then, the door opened and I jumped to attention.

My heart sank as Esme and her daughter entered the room, dressed in all their finery with still-perfect hair and makeup. They were flawless, beautiful women and I felt like an awkward duckling. I tugged at my pencil skirt and pushed my loose hair behind my ears. "Welcome," I said softly, knowing the acoustics would carry my voice.

Esme smiled warmly at me and grabbed Rosalie's arm to lead her over. "Good afternoon, Isabella. We've been taking a tour of the museum. Edward suggested we visit your gallery next."

_Did he?_

"Please enjoy. The photographs are lovely."

She nodded and walked past me into the exhibit. Rose followed without a word.

I realized that my hands were knotted painfully at my back and I slowly unwound my fingers. Edward sent them here? For what? To make my humiliation complete?

The door opened again and Carlisle breezed through. He smiled at me as he walked across the room to meet his wife and daughter. I stared fixedly at the door waiting for the last member of the family to walk through.

He didn't.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen thanked me when they left a half an hour later. Rose pushed past them out the door.

It wasn't until much later, as I was closing up the exhibit that I heard the door open again. I gathered loose pamphlets in my arms and made my way back to the front room to greet the last guests of the day.

"Good eveni–" I stopped in the doorway.

Edward was standing in the middle of the room with his head down and his hands in his pockets. When he didn't move, I continued towards the desk so I could straighten up the papers in my hand.

"We're about to close," I snapped. "If you want to see the exhibit you need to be quick." I kept my eyes focused on my hands but I saw his head snap up at my words.

"You think I'm here to see the gallery?"

My insides started boiling in anger. "I can't think of another reason why you would be here."

"Isabella…"

I slammed my hands down on the desk. "_Stop_ it!" I cried. "I've waited all day for some sort of acknowledgement from you! An apology, a glance, _anything_. Something to tell me that I'm _not _an idiot for having feelings for you."

Edward sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I know it was wrong to burst into your office like that this morning but I had no idea…" My voice trembled and I clenched my fists, determined to stay emotionally sensible.

"Please don't apologize for that," Edward said, letting his hands fall back to his sides. "Please. You're always welcome in my office."

His words softened my resolve slightly but the fact that he was still across the room was driving me crazy.

"Edward, I said that whatever_ this,_" I gestured between us, "is, I could deal with it but if that means that I'm some sort of a joke to your family, I don't think I can."

"No," he said firmly. He's eyes were wide. "You're not."

"Am I a joke to you?" I asked bluntly.

Edward lowered his eyebrows and let his head fall to one side. "Are you serious?"

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to feel confident in myself after your actions today?"

At last, Edward closed the distance between us until he was standing before me on the other side of the desk. His proximity reminded me how much I'd missed him all day. The lump rose higher in my throat. "Isabella," he said softly, "I am eternally sorry for the way I behaved today. There is no excuse for my…lack of action."

"I just…" I sighed. "I don't think I deserved that." I looked back down at the pamphlets in my hands. A tear landed on one with a loud _splat_.

Dammit.

There was a rustle of fabric and suddenly he was beside me. One hand slipped around my waist while the other lifted to brush the tears from my cheek. "No, Isabella. You did not. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

I focused on controlling my breathing by staring at the knot on his solid blue tie. Meanwhile his thumb drew wide arcs over my cheek, brushing away the dampness my tears had left behind.

"I have every intention of explaining everything to you but I was going to wait until after you were done with work and my parents had left. It was stupid to think that I could deprive you of answers for that long."

I nodded.

Slowly, Edward leaned forward and brushed his lips against my other cheek. "I care about you very much. Please accept my apology."

Rather than acknowledge his distracting apology, I stood up straight and stepped backwards out of his embrace. "I can close the gallery in fifteen minutes. Can I meet you then?"

Edward scratched his fingertips over his chin as he nodded. "I'll meet you outside."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah. So there's that. *coughs* And you have to wait until Sunday to see what he says. :) I'm curious to hear if you guys have any more ideas on what he's going to say now that you've met the Cullens. Have you been in a situation like that before? Could you be as cool as Bella, or would you freak out? I get bitchfacy and cold as ice. You can see it on mah' face.

See you Sunday (EARLY lol) to finally reveal what Edward's deal is. Thank for your support! I love you all so moiche!

Thanks to Aussiegirl101 for everything. ILY, always. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Edward was leaning over the courtyard railing when I walked out of the gallery a little over eighteen minutes later. His suit jacket was pulled tightly across his shoulders as he stared out towards the dark ocean. I locked the door behind me and strode over to stand beside him.

The evening sky was clear of clouds and fog. The sun was already below the horizon, painting the sky with pale pinks, purples and oranges. The city lights sparkled below.

Edward turned to face me and I had to remind myself that I was upset with him. The light from the sky illuminated his face and made his wide, green eyes glow. His hair ruffled in the breeze. "Tell me," I said quietly, folding my hands over the railing.

He looked down at his hands and I watched his chest rise and fall a few times before he spoke. "You know where I come from, Isabella. Money has played a large role in my life and where I am today. My parents have certain _expectations_ about my future," he said gently. "They are generally kind and rational people but when it comes to the future of our family and my responsibility to it they get remarkably pig-headed and rude."

"Your parents weren't rude to me," I said.

"They don't know our full story."

My heart sank. "Oh." I remembered Rose's prickly reaction upon hearing my name. "Does your sister?"

Edward was quiet for a moment before answering. "Rosalie is very intuitive, so yes." After a minute I heard him let out a breathy laugh. "Although, generally she's just a bitch, so I wouldn't take it too personally."

When I didn't laugh, he cleared his throat. "Sorry."

I steered us back on track. "So what _does_ the future hold for you?"

"It's very…medieval," he muttered coldly.

"Arranged marriage?" I snorted, half kidding.

"Something like that," Edward agreed sadly.

His answer hit me like a slap across the face. I whirled around to face him. "You're engaged!"

Edward shook his head vehemently and reached for my hands to calm me down. "No, Isabella. I'm not engaged." He pressed my palms together and curled his fingers around them. "At least, not in a way that makes any difference to me."

"Then what–"

"I guess you could say that I'm 'promised.' Although it's more like I was 'offered' like a sacrificial lamb." His eyebrows lowered until a deep crease formed between them.

I blinked rapidly as thoughts flitted in and out of my brain. "I don't understand. That sounds like you're engaged, Edward."

He sighed. "I suppose to an outside observer I am engaged in the traditional sense, although there has never been an announcement or an exchange of a ring. This has never been something that _I_ wanted. It's an expectation between my family and hers." He squeezed my hands between his warm palms. "When I told you before that I couldn't be in a serious relationship? That was why. It's expected that I will marry this woman and I can't devote myself to you, when I'm not fully in control of my own future."

"And when you said you were trying to make yourself worthy of me?"

He nodded. "I meant that I needed to clear this up. I've let my future hang ambiguously for too long, merely because I've feared causing trouble with my family. It's been long enough now and I need to make a move. I finally have a reason to do something and I'm tired of being a coward."

"What about your parents?"

"I tried all weekend to speak to them about it. Every time I broached the topic, they changed the subject and refused to hear anything about it. When it comes to my love life, they're remarkably unobservant." He sighed heavily. "I'm surprised they couldn't tell that things were going well for me. I haven't been this happy in…forever."

I wanted to smile, but I kept my poker face.

"Anyway, I'm not the only one having problems," he spat.

"What do you mean?"

"My sister has her own secrets. Which is another reason why she's a complete _bitch_ for treating you like that today."

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

"She and Emmett have been together since he started working for me."

"Emmett?"

Edward nodded. "Hypocrite."

We both sighed and looked down towards the gardens. His fingers were tangled in mine now and I didn't push him away. Still, I couldn't quite wrap my head around the revelations that had just been placed before me.

"Edward, I don't understand what this means for us. How does this explain your actions towards me today?"

He stepped towards me and pulled our hands against his chest. "I was ashamed and embarrassed of the situation I inadvertently included you in today. The moment you walked into the office, I knew that things had become more complicated for you as well as for me. I was still frustrated from my unsuccessful attempts to sway my parents this weekend. Even more…" He paused and leaned close enough to press his forehead to mine. "I was shocked to find how much power you had over me."

"Power?"

He nodded. "As soon as you walked in the room, all I wanted to do was go to you. I wanted to wrap my arm around you, introduce you to my parents as my girlfriend and show you off."

I gulped. _Girlfriend?_

"And why shouldn't I? It's the normal thing to do, isn't it? I wanted to do it so badly but if I had, it would have made you the victim. They would have been shocked, betrayed and hurt by me and they would have blamed you."

I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly through my nose. Why was this so complicated?

We stayed quiet for a few minutes, hands clasped and heads bent together. This was the most comforting thing that had happened all day. I didn't want it to end. Eventually it was Edward who broke the silence. His silky voice hummed between us. "I know that the events from today will make what I'm about to say seem unlikely but I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" I lifted my eyes to meet his. They were full of something new and intense and suddenly they scared the crap out of me.

"Isabella, I'm in love with you."

All the air escaped my lungs and floated away on the breeze. My eyes were wide and my heart was pounding in my chest. "What did you say?"

He lifted his hands to cradle my face. "I love you."

Suddenly there were tears and I realized what an emotional mess I'd been over the past eight hours. Out of every possible outcome that I'd worked out throughout the day, this was _not_ one of them.

"You love me?"

Edward nodded. "I know that it's unfair because of what I just explained to you and how I can't be what you deserve me to be but I can't help it. I've fallen in love with you."

"I…" I couldn't speak. I didn't have words.

"You don't have to say it back. I don't expect it, especially after today."

He was wrong. I _did_ have to say it because it was true. Unconventional and irrational as it was, I had never felt for anyone as much as I felt for Edward Cullen. "No," I said.

"No?"

"I do have to say it." Suddenly I was smiling, and I couldn't push it back even if I tried. "I love you too."

Edward's eyes widened. "After everything?"

"Do you want me to take it back?" I teased.

He shook his head then kissed me quickly on the lips. "No. _God_ no." He kissed me again, longer this time. "I just didn't expect you to say it tonight. I don't deserve it."

"No, you don't," I agreed.

Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," I said, pressing my face into the soft wool of his jacket. "Thank you for telling me everything."

"Can you still do this?" he asked into my hair. I could hear the desperation in his voice.

I pulled back enough to meet his eyes. "I understand what you're doing and why but if this is real, I need more from you. I'm sorry Edward. I just do."

"I understand. I can give it. I'll try my best."

I dragged my finger down the lapel of his jacket. "Like right now, I want you to take me out to dinner."

He laughed through his nose and closed his hand around mine. "I can do that."

"Sit down. You and me. Possibly candles."

"I know a place," he said in a low voice, pulling our hands to his lips to press a kiss to my knuckles.

"I'll even pay," I offered.

"You will not."

We stared at each other for a quiet moment as our new confession sunk into my skin. _Love_. Edward _loved_ me.

"I want to do this right," he said earnestly. "I _really_ do."

I stepped back and pulled our joined hands along with me. "Then come on. Let's go."

We walked to the tram hand in hand until he wrapped an arm around me instead. For the first time, we shared a bench on the tramcar. That night he took me out on a date.

A real one.

And he loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well? He's a coward but he said ILY so...trade off? Be nice to him. He means well and he loves our Bella very very moiche. I'm curious to hear your thoughts now that you know. A lot of you were right about what his secret was. Can you forgive him? Now that we've tackled this hurdle, we have some fun times ahead so sit back and relax and look forward to Wednesday.

I've gotten so many reviews, tweets and messages about this story and I am absolutely blown away. Thank you SO much for all of your support, for sharing this story with others and for letting me know what you think. I'm so happy that you are enjoying it so much.

Aussiegirl101 really helped me with this chapter and I am eternally grateful :) xx


	18. Chapter 18

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

A couple of days later, as we were about to enjoy our lunch in the sunlight, Edward dropped a manila folder down in front of me with a _snap_. I looked up at him and had to squint from the glare of the sun. He sunk down across from me on the stone bench and flipped the tails of his suit jacket behind him. We were sitting in the courtyard today, enjoying the cool air around the fountain. Even with the sun beating down overhead, the granite block bench was still cold against my skin.

I watched him for a moment as he unpacked his lunch. His legs were on either side of the bench, sandwich wrapper spread out in front of him. The sun was blazing in a cloudless sky today and it painted the grounds with a warm glow. The light filtered through Edward's brilliant hair and highlighted the copper streaks in it. I let myself become entranced for a moment as I admired the handsome face of my now 'boyfriend.'

_Boyfriend_.

I poked the manila folder with my finger. "What's this?"

Edward cleared his throat and looked down at the space between us. The folder had obviously been kept in a file for a long time. The edges were tattered and starting to curl out. "You were an art history major, right?" he asked as he popped open his chip bag.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I want to show you something and I want your honest opinion, okay?"

I bit my lip to hide my smile. I _loved_ appraising art. Especially if this was potential artwork for the museum. I resisted the urge to rub my hands together. "Okay."

Edward reached out his long fingers and flipped open the folder. Inside were various sized photographs, all printed on fine photo paper with professional white borders. Some were in black and white while others were in color. I set my soda down on the bench behind me and lifted a couple of the prints to examine them more closely.

"These are beautiful," I said as I flipped them over in my hands. "Where did you find them? Who are they by?"

"They're mine," Edward said quietly.

My head snapped up. "You took these?"

He nodded. "When I was in college I thought I was really artistic. I used to take my camera everywhere."

I looked back down at the photographs and flipped through another stack. Suddenly this appraisal had a whole new meaning. "They're really remarkable, Edward. Did you have a theme in mind when you took them?"

He leaned forward so his shadow covered the prints in my hand. "I was trying to take pictures of famous parts of LA in obscure ways. Macro shots, obscure angles, pulled focus."

I was so captivated by his work that I couldn't look up. Something about them had me enthralled. I wasn't sure if it was because they were _his_ or because they were so fantastic. Regardless, I was beyond touched to have something so personal of his in my hands. "Do you still take photos?"

I could see his shadow shake his head. "Not anymore. I lost focus when I graduated."

"What do you want my opinion for?" I asked, finally lifting my eyes from the prints in my hand.

Edward shrugged bashfully and spread some of the photos out on the bench. "I value your opinion. I found them the other day and I wanted to see if you thought they were any good."

I reached over to take his fidgety hands in my own. "They're _really_ good. You should publish them somewhere."

He squeezed my hands. "I wouldn't know where to start and I don't know where the negatives are anymore."

"Find them," I said firmly. "You should share this, Edward. You have the status and credentials to get them published. I think your theme is a great idea."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He let out a long, relieved sigh and started gathering the photos back inside the folder. He folded it closed slowly and moved it out of the way so he could sit closer to me. "Thank you, Isabella," he murmured into my ear before pressing a kiss to my temple. "Really. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you have more?"

"Somewhere."

I poked him. "Can I see them?"

"I'll try to find them," he mumbled, and I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Why don't you like talking about yourself?" I asked, leaning my shoulder into his. "You have a privileged life, I'm sure you've had a lot of great experiences."

I heard him inhale through his noise in frustration, so I continued before he changed the subject. "Besides, I'm always interested in things about you. Isn't that why I'm here?"

That earned a smile. "Don't be absurd," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and sliding me on the smooth, stone surface so our hips were touching. "You're far more than that. Besides, I'm just as interested in learning more about you, Isabella."

I scoffed at him. "_Please_. My life is boring compared to yours."

Edward reached between us and tugged on a loose tendril of my hair. "Don't you see? I find everything about you completely fascinating. Trust me, there is _nothing_ boring about you or your life." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. The sun on his skin made his lips even warmer than usual.

"You know, we come from such different backgrounds but you understand me in a way that no one has before."

I lost myself in his bright green eyes. "Really?"

He nodded.

I reached over and grabbed the manila folder from the bench. "Do you mind if I borrow this? I want to study it more closely."

Edward nodded. "Be my guest."

I stared back at him expectantly as I waited for him to address my earlier request.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you more about me. At opportune moments."

My fingers drummed on the folder that rested on my lap.

He chuckled. "Not _now_. I have to get back and so do you." He gathered the trash remnants from our lunch and stood up. "I'll walk you back."

"One thing," I prodded, as he tossed the garbage in the trash bin. "Something small."

Edward slid his hands in his pockets and let out annoyed sigh. "Fine. One thing. Let me think."

We walked to the stairs leading up to my gallery before he spoke again. I stood on the first step so I was almost his height. "Well?"

He smiled bashfully. "I owned my first suit when I was nine."

"_Nine_?"

"Nine."

I slid my finger along the chest pocket of his jacket. "Who was it by?"

He looked down and observed my fingers. "Westwood, I think."

"Go big or go home, I guess."

Edward chuckled. "We were having a family photo shoot for a magazine. They photographed all the work my mom did to our house."

"I bet you were very dashing in your mini Vivian Westwood suit."

He made a face. "Now you sound like my mother."

I wrapped my arms around him and giggled into his shoulder. "Thank you. I'll see you tonight."

He smacked my ass as I walked up the stairs and I glowered back at him. He was chuckling as he backpedaled around the corner.

Things were going well and I was happy as could be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now, I know a lot of you were going to be shaking your fists at Edward. "Get your shit togetherrrrr!" I know. He's trying, but right now they just want to be happy. Also WHOA the response to the last chapter was EXCELLENT! It's been so great reading your reactions and thoughts about the last chapter. Most of you were more understanding than I anticipated and for those that don't like Edward anymore, I hope you can forgive him. Like I said before, we gots some E/B times coming up here so don't expect anything too serious.

I've updated my Tumblr so you can see where they ate lunch today. mholshev(dot)tumblr(dot)com/getty.

Thanks again for your reviews and support. This story is SO much fun to write and I'm so happy to share it with you. Special thanks, as always, to my Aussie for her Beta'ing wisdom. xx


	19. Chapter 19

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"Stay here all day," Edward whined before taking my earlobe between his teeth. "Please."

"I can't," I managed, tilting my head to one side to give him better access to my neck.

"Emmett is off today. We won't be disturbed."

"Walkthrough," I blurted out.

"What?"

His tongue flicked over my pulse point and I gasped. Loudly. "I have a walkthrough in two hours. I have to go back."

Edward hummed victoriously. "Two hours."

He adjusted me slightly on his lap, where I was perched precariously. I don't remember how long it had been since he'd pulled me down but it took all the self-control I had not to straddle him completely. "You're such a bad influence," I whined as he began sliding one of his hands up my ribcage.

I had already lied to Shelly about working on the benefit with Edward and I doubted that I could get away with anything more. People were starting to shoot us pointed glances in public. It was as though we had our mutual attraction tattooed on our foreheads. Edward wasn't _really_ my boss, so it wasn't an issue. Unless it got back to his family, that is.

"You like my influence," Edward teased, moving his hand over the front of my shirt to squeeze my breast. I arched my back into his hand involuntarily.

"Go to hell," I sighed, closing my eyes.

Edward laughed into my neck and I smiled at the gesture. He was too much. Too good. Too sexy.

I'd never last.

His fingers continued to move, teasing me through the cup of my bra. "Isabella," he purred into my skin.

"Hmm?"

"I want you."

My eyes snapped open.

It was assumed that at this point, we both wanted each other _a lot_ but we had yet to speak it out loud. Now that he had, I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything fully until we actually did make love.

"So much," he continued, grabbing my hips and pulling me down further on his lap. His hard length slid against me and I gasped.

"Oh my _God_, Edward."

His lips found mine again and we lost ourselves in a wet, needy kiss. All the while his hips moved slowly, gyrating against me, pulling me further and further away from reality.

"When?" he asked in a low, desperate voice when he finally drew a breath.

I stared up at him. "When, what?"

"When can I have you? All of you."

I pressed my hands flat to the smooth fabric of his dress shirt. His jacket was draped over the back of his chair. "You want me to say now, don't you?"

Edward smiled. "Well yes, that would be nice, but that's not really what I mean."

"What do you mean?" I knew what he was talking about. I just really, _really_ wanted him to say it.

His face was brilliant in the light of his office. His eyes were dark and full of desire and his mouth was pulled into my favorite smirk. I pressed my finger to the slight dimple at the corner of his mouth. "I want to make love to you, Isabella."

I bit down on the inside of my cheek and tried to reign in my smile. Edward was on to me though. He ran his fingers along the side of my face. "I want to make love to you because I _love_ you."

"That's a good reason," I said, trying my best to keep the excited tremor out of my voice.

"I want to do it right though," he said, looking me in the eye. "Not here."

I placed my hand on either side of his face. "I know. Me too."

We both sighed. "Tonight?" he offered. "Come over."

I felt my eyes widen. "To your house?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, my garage. I wasn't planning on leaving the car. Of course my house."

I watched him for a moment. My hands were still on his face. I could feel the prickle of his stubble rough on my palms. I curled my fingers under the hard edge of his jaw. "Okay," I whispered. "Tonight."

He leaned forward to kiss me softly, until it stopped being soft and started getting needy again. "That doesn't mean you can leave yet," he said over my lips.

"Who said anything about leaving?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now, before you 'aslfdgjdflkgjfdlgkjdfg' at me for putting in a cliffie...remember that we don't leave the museum. :) So...if they're gonna go somewhere romantic and nice to do that 'making the love' stuff, we're not going to be there. Do de dooo. Just a reminder. Which isn't to say that they it will NEVER happen at the Getty. (Of that I can assure you that it will). ;)

Anyway, I wanted to take a second to address my feelings on Edward's situation at this part of the story because I know some of you are frustrated with him, rightly so. Here's how I view it. I like to think of this story as little vignettes that take part at the Getty. Little pieces of Bella's day which eventually (and thankfully) now include Edward on a regular basis. Just because they didn't address the issue at hand in the last chapter, doesn't mean that didn't talk about it or that he's ignoring it. We just don't get to see _everything_. So that's my intention moving forward. The issues WILL come up again, and soon, but I think E/B need some fun time, don't you?

So that's that. More fun times on Sunday so be happy :) Thanks a thousand times over for all of your support, RT's, kind words and reviews. It's SO MUCH FUN to read and I love hearing from you. See you Sunday!

Thanks to my mindsistah Aussiegirl101 for giving me so many fantastic suggestions when she beta's my work. So so helpful. xx


	20. Chapter 20

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Edward owned the softest sheets in the world. I could almost still feel them wrapped around my body. Crisp, white, silky. It had been near torture extracting myself from the fine, Egyptian cotton.

Not as torturous as leaving Edward, of course.

I took a sip from my coffee and attempted to shut out the white noise of the café around me. I closed my eyes and tried to remember, unwilling to accept that I was at work and not still in Edward's bed.

Edward had been half asleep when I got out of bed in the morning. The sheets were draped over his waist, leaving his perfect chest bare. He watched me as I gathered my discarded clothes from the floor. His eyes were dark and predatory and I could almost see the memories of last night floating through his head.

His hand had reached out then, beckoning me back to his bed. I'd stared at his fingertips for a good ten seconds before crawling seductively over his naked body and pressing my bare skin against his. I wanted him again. I expected that I would _always_ want him that way, now that I'd had him.

It only took a few minutes before our bodies were joined again and our heated moans and groans were echoing off the walls in his bedroom. His eyes closed as he pressed his head back into the pillow and his hands gripped my waist tightly as I sunk down on top of him. I could remember every place on my body where his hands touched my skin. They were like burn scars, seared forever in my memory.

My hands had been pressed to his chest, fingers flexing over his muscles as my back arched each time he–

I shrieked as a pair of warm and familiar lips pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Good morning," he cooed in my ear.

I placed a hand over my heart and tried to calm my breathing as Edward walked around me to sit at the chair across the table. "Daydreaming, I see," he said with a smirk.

The noises of the café suddenly returned to full volume and I stared, wide-eyed at the coffee in my hands. I had to separate memory Edward from actual Edward. It was pretty easy, seeing as _this _Edward had clothes on. I hadn't seen him since I left his house that morning.

"Can you blame me?" I said, taking another sip of my coffee.

Edward kept his eyes on me as he shook his head back and forth. "We probably shouldn't talk about it here. It's a long walk back to my office."

I snorted into the lid of my cup.

"But since we're on the subject…" He leaned forward and took my hand. "Have I told you how amazing last night was?"

I smirked. "Only a few hundred times."

"Well then let me reiterate." He lowered his head and looked at me through his eyelashes. My mouth fell open. "Last night was incredible." He kissed the top of my hand.

"I'd have to agree with you there."

Edward kept my hand in his as he sipped his coffee. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Do something? Is that code?"

He chuckled. "No, it's not. Can I take you to dinner after work?"

"Again?"

"Are you sick of me already?"

"No, of course not." I squeezed his hand tightly. "You're surprising me. I'm not sure what to expect with us."

Edward sighed and moved his thumb back and forth on the top of my hand. The gesture _still_ gave me goose bumps. "You should _always_ expect it because you deserve it. Drama or not, you're my girlfriend."

We shared a secret smile for another few moments before Edward pushed his chair back and stood from the table. He buttoned his suit jacket and looked over towards the office building. "I have to go, I have meetings all day. I can't make lunch today, I'm sorry."

I looked up at him as he walked around the table to stand beside me. "It's okay," I said. "I'll finally get a chance to read my book."

He leaned down and pressed a smiling kiss to my lips. "Lucky you. Have a good day." Another kiss. "I love you."

I kissed him back. "Love you too."

I bit down on my coffee lid as I watched him walk away. Tight. Gray. Pants. The 'worst' part was that I now knew what he hid under those suits.

Fine suit or not, they all looked _much_ better on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Perhaps this is not what you were expecting. *shrugs* I couldn't let her think about the WHOLE thing while she was at work? Could I? ;) Trust me when I say, Wednesday's update will be more of what you were expecting. Do de doo.

Thanks for your response last chapter. I love LOVE reading your reviews. You guys are the best.

Update on Wednesday. Hold on to your butts!

Love to my Aussiegirl for always making my words sparkle. xx


	21. Chapter 21

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"We can't."

"You're always saying that."

"I say it because it's _true_."

"Emmett will be gone for at least two more hours."

"I feel like I've heard that before," I whined. My voice echoed in Edward's office. This building was far too quiet.

He groaned into my neck. "I've asked him to call me when he gets back."

"Still, we shouldn't."

Edward's teeth grazed my throat. "You're not even working today, no one will know."

I sucked in a breath as his hand slid under my shirt and over my stomach. "This couch is inappropriate," I mumbled.

"My couch?"

I looked over at the camel-colored leather cushions. Edward focused his attention on the exposed side of my neck. "Important people sit on it every day," I added.

Edward laughed evilly. "Doesn't that make it more exciting?"

He had a point but I tried to push it aside. It proved to be remarkably difficult as his fingers began tracing the outline of my nipple through my bra.

"I want you. I've been going crazy."

We'd both been busy and engaged with work over the past week, which had cut our 'evening activities' out of the equation. I'd been setting up a new exhibit at the museum and that required my constant presence in the gallery. Edward had traveled to Northern California and back for various meetings. This was really the first time we'd been alone in almost a week.

Edward pressed his hips into mine to drive his point home. "Please," he begged, flicking his tongue over my skin.

I didn't say anything, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and drew my legs up so they framed his hips. I was wearing skinny jeans and a loose blouse today. Edward hadn't seen me in 'street clothes' very often and apparently it was a huge turn on. He kissed me hungrily as I worked on the buckle of his belt.

"Cutting right to it?" he teased as I popped open the top button on his pants and pulled down the zipper.

"Just because I have morals, doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about this all week."

Edward laughed and helped me pull off his pants. He stood up off the sofa to kick them aside and pull off his socks. He pulled my jeans down my legs and over my feet, then lay back down on top of me. We hadn't been together for very long, but already I could feel the comfort of being close this way. I knew how pointy his hipbones were when they pressed against my thighs. I could anticipate his weight on top of my body. My stomach still flinched at the tickling sensation of his chest hair as it brushed against my skin.

"Oh Isabella," he sighed, framing my face with his hands. "You are always a vision."

I felt my cheeks flush. "You're quite the Adonis yourself, Mr. Cullen."

Edward made a face. "No art metaphors. We're in a museum, Miss Swan. It's rude."

I laughed until he silenced me with a kiss to my right breast. Then a lick, then a suck and then I wasn't silent any longer. I snaked my hand between our bodies until I tugged on the elastic of his boxer briefs. It snapped against his skin and he groaned in protest. "Off," I commanded, fingering him lightly through his underwear.

He hissed through his teeth and roughly pulled his briefs down over his legs. I took him in my hand and stroked him firmly. Edward grunted. "Jesus," he said in my ear, gripping my hips firmly.

"I missed you," I said, in what I hoped was a seductive voice.

He pushed himself into my hand and bit down on the flesh of my shoulder. "Show me."

I shivered. I loved when he talked like that. My hand pumped and twisted and Edward writhed above me, doing his best to reign in the sounds that would surely filter through the walls.

"Enough," he growled after a few minutes. "I need to be inside you."

I practically fell limp underneath him. He sat up on his knees and pulled my panties down my legs in one, fluid motion. He stalked over to his desk and fished in his drawer until he found a square packet. I watched him as he rolled the condom on. "Boy scout?" I teased, as I unbuttoned my blouse and tossed it aside.

Edward smirked at me as he lowered himself back on the couch. "I _just_ put them in there, I'll have you know."

"For me?" I feigned innocence.

He hummed and positioned himself at my entrance, eyes dark and commanding. "Only you."

He pushed into me slowly and I sucked in a deep, slow breath. Any hint of hesitation I'd had in regards to having sex in his office was instantly erased. All I wanted was all of him for as long as he could last.

"Isabella," he moaned softly as he slid fully into me. The leather cushions squeaked under us as he began the slow, purposeful motions of his hips. Even though I'd never had any doubt, Edward Cullen was an _amazing_ lover. I didn't question how he got that way, I was just thankful.

He slid a hand under me and pressed his palm to the base of my spine, pushing himself deeper inside me. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying out.

"I wish I could hear you," he grunted, nipping my earlobe.

I couldn't open my mouth to reply without making noise.

The phone on his desk started to ring.

"Fuck," he hissed without stopping our rhythm. "That could be Emmett."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and willed him not to leave. "Leave it."

His lips found mine and he kissed me deeply while the phone continued to ring. When it finally stopped, I could feel his body relax. I drew my knees up further and he increased his pace, mouth dropping open as we both grew closer and closer.

The shrill tone of his cell phone interrupted us yet again.

"God_ dammit!" _he hissed, reaching over the couch to his discarded pants on the floor. He rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out the phone. I watched as his eyes narrowed to read the caller idea. "It's Emmett," he said with a sigh.

I eyed him curiously, hoping he wouldn't answer it while he was still inside me.

Edward tossed the phone on the floor and settled back on top of me. His eyes had a mischievous glint to them. "He's probably on the tram. Care to make this fast?"

I shivered involuntarily. "You can't just say things like that."

"So that's a yes?"

"_God_ yes."

In a whirl of motion, Edward flipped us so he was sitting on the sofa and I was straddling him on his lap. His hands slid slowly down my sides until they curled around my hips. "Ready?"

I couldn't keep quiet as he pulled me down on top of him. Edward silenced me with his lips and I melted into his arms as his fingers tightened on my skin. When I was sure that I could keep my voice to myself, I pulled away to suck in deep lungfuls of air. Edward pressed his open mouth to my chest and held me close. Sweat was beading on our skin even though the air in the office was cool and air-conditioned.

I felt like we were a ticking time bomb, about to explode any moment. I went first, followed shortly by Edward. He held me so tightly in his arms I was afraid my heart would burst right out of my chest. I hid my face in the soft flesh of his shoulders, counting the times that our chests moved together as we slowed our breathing. Edward moved his silky fingertips over my bare back in lose circles and loops.

"Make Emmett go out on another errand," I whined, when I noticed Edward check his watch.

"That's not very nice."

I tightened my arms around his neck in protest.

"I insist that you get a new sofa."

Edward let out a hearty laugh. "Do you?"

"I will never be able to look another trustee in the eye _ever_ again." I shuddered at the thought.

"They're much worse than I am, I can assure you," he said, kissing my shoulder and urging me off his lap.

I stood on the floor with shaky, jello legs and reached out to Edward to steady myself.

"Am I going to have to carry you out of here?" he teased as he pulled on his boxers and pants. He reached down to hand me my underwear and I snatched it petulantly out of his fingers.

"Shut up."

We dressed in comfortable silence and I did my best to smooth out my hair. Edward fiddled with some papers on his desk as he listened to Emmett's voice mail. I lifted my purse and was set to leave when I heard him curse under his breath.

"What is it?"

He set his phone back down on his desk and stared at it, as though it would burst into flames any second.

"Edward?" He was starting to freak me out.

"I can't believe this," he groaned.

I hurried to his side and grabbed his arm. "Believe what? Edward, tell me what's going on."

He closed one of his hands over mine. "You're about to get ambushed again."

"By your family?"

He shook his head slowly back and forth and my heart sank. "Oh. By…"

"Yes."

"I should leave."

Edward's eyes were pained as he nodded. "I'm mortified."

I shook my head. "No, it's oka–"

"Don't you _dare_ say it's okay," he snapped, suddenly. "Nothing about this is okay. Everything about this is completely fucked up and it's all my fault."

I stepped back at his words. "Edward, calm down."

"No!" he shouted, slamming his hand down on his desk.

I flinched but said nothing.

"This has to stop. I can't keep doing this to you." He sank down in his chair and let his head fall in his hands.

I stood and watched him for a moment, unsure if he needed space or wanted comfort. His body was trembling with anger. I couldn't believe that we'd been making love on the other side of the room less than ten minutes ago and now…

"I'm so sorry, Isabella," he whispered. His voice sounded pained.

I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and squeezed his arm with my other hand. "Edward, stop this. You don't have to apologize, I _know_ you're trying to fix this."

"I do have to apologize," he hissed. "I _need_ to find a way to sort this out."

He was impossible. I had never seen him like this. "We can talk about his later. Right now you should pull yourself together. I don't think you should let Emmett bring her in here. It feels…wrong."

Edward turned abruptly in his chair so he was facing me. He took both of my hands and clasped them in his. He squeezed them so tightly my knuckles ached.

"You know that I love you. Please tell me that you know that," he begged.

"I know that."

"This thing with Tanya isn't romantic. It never was. I'd hate for you to think that I'm playing both sides–"

"I don't. Edward, I trust you. You told me I could, remember?"

He nodded, sadly.

Suddenly something clicked into place and I froze. "Her name. You said Tanya."

He closed his eyes.

"Tanya… You don't mean Tanya Denali, as in–"

"J Paul Getty's niece. Heir to the Getty fortune? Yes. That's who I mean."

I pulled a hand from his and placed it over my heart. "Oh my God." I'd met her. She was lovely. She'd put in a good word for me when I applied for my position at the gallery. I considered her a close work acquaintance when she was in town, which was hardly ever. She emailed me interesting art finds from New York. I'd known her for years.

Edward's phone buzzed on his table and both our eyes flicked down to stare at it.

"Emmett is here. She's with him. I'm going to meet them outside. Do you want me to walk you?"

I shook my head silently.

"Isabella…"

"It's okay," I lied, unconvincingly.

Edward sighed, "I told you it wasn't okay. Please stop saying that."

"I'll let myself out the back," I said instead.

He nodded slowly. "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay."

His hand snaked out and wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," I said into his shoulder.

When he pulled away, he rounded the corner of his desk and walked out the door. I stood in his office for another minute to catch my breath.

This was _not_ okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sooooo...yeah. Surprise lemon and then BAM! Emotional stuff. Sorry 'bout that but here come some answers! That's what you want, right?

I know that the Getty family actually has people that are not Cullens to take over their fortune. People like Balthazar or whatever his name is, but this made it more fun. And don't hate on Tanya. Not yet. :) This plot arc goes all week so get ready!

Thanks to Aussie for her continuous help and support. Love you! xx


	22. Chapter 22

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

As luck would have it, the next day I was sitting down to lunch with Tanya Denali, doing my best to look happy as we chatted about the new exhibit and the upcoming benefit.

She was as beautiful as I remembered her, dressed in a probably-Chanel suit, diamond studs in her ears and bone-straight blonde hair down her back. Her eyes were sparkling blue and crystal clear as she smiled across the table at me.

"So, tell me what you've been up to, Bella," she prodded, as she opened her container of fruit salad. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

I felt my heart crack into a million pieces.

_I met the most amazing man and fell in love. He's smart and focused and sweet to me. He's the most handsome man I've ever met and he loves me._

My friend, Tanya would have been delighted to hear about my love life and would want to learn more. _This _Tanya - this new Tanya - couldn't know anything. I didn't want to lie to her and telling the subtle truth was just as dangerous. I forced another smile.

"Oh you know," I bluffed. "Just working away. It's easy to become obsessed with your job here."

She laughed. "I can totally understand. I'm so happy to hear that you love your job so much. Means I made the right choice." She winked at me and I felt sick.

"How about you? Are you here for the benefit?"

She nodded. "I'm here for a couple of weeks to sort out a few things, attend the benefit and finalize some personal business."

The broken pieces of my heart plummeted in my chest. She had said 'personal business' like an invitation to ask more, but I didn't bite. I couldn't.

Edward had called last night, like he promised he would. I tried to act unaffected by the drama surrounding us but it was impossible. The events of the day had proven to be far too much.

He must have been in his car before he began the call because the moment we hung up, he knocked on my door. We didn't talk much and we didn't make love but I spent the rest of the night in his arms and it made me feel reassured and cherished. Even so, a shadow had settled over us and I wasn't sure if anything could take it away until everything was solved. He had warned me that he needed to make himself scarce today and it made perfect sense in my head. That didn't mean that I wasn't missing him with every fiber of my being.

"Bella?"

My head snapped up and I realized I had completely spaced out.

"Are you okay? You're so quiet today," she asked, cocking her head to one side.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, sorry. I didn't sleep well last night. I'm just finding it a little hard to get going today."

Tanya looked at her watch and clapped her hands together. "We should go out tonight! It's Friday! Do you want to? Let's get you out of your funk!"

Hanging out with Tanya outside of the museum had always been a highlight of her visits. Now it just made me feel even worse. I wanted to disappear more than ever.

"I can't tonight. My dad's in town on business and I was going to catch a movie with him."

Her shoulders slumped with disappointment. "Oh. Maybe another time this weekend. Let's make a plan!"

"Sounds great. I'll let you know." _Never_.

Little did she know, my dad was a retired cop from Forks, Washington. He came to visit sometimes but not in the summer. The contrast in weather was too much for him.

Tanya's eyes lit up suddenly as she spotted something over my shoulder. The hair rose on the back of my neck. _Edward_. I'd been sitting with my back facing his office to prevent myself from looking and hoping. My throat tightened as I awaited the inevitable.

"Hey you," Tanya called across the café. I could hear his footsteps approaching. "Come to refuel?"

I sneered in my head. _Duh. Why else would he be here?_

Edward came to stand beside our table and I set my lips in a firm line as I stared down at my salad.

"Just coffee today," he answered. I heard the jingling of his keys as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"Bella, do you know Edward Cullen?" I heard her ask.

I looked up at Tanya, then slowly turned my head to meet Edward's eyes. The pained look on his face went straight to my heart, which was still resting in pieces at the pit of my stomach.

"Y-yes," I stammered. "We've met a few times."

Edward smiled at me. "Isabella here is very good at what she does," he said. "We're very lucky to have her at the Getty with us."

Tanya cocked an eyebrow. "Isabella? You're such a cad, she hates that name."

"No I–"

"Just trying to be polite," Edward said quickly before I could finish.

Tanya waved her hand dismissively. "I'm going to head over to your office when we're done here. Will you be there?"

He nodded. "Just grabbing this and I'll be in the office for the rest of the day."

"Great, see you in a bit!"

Edward nodded stiffly and turned on his heel to walk to the café for his 'coffee.'

When Tanya and I finally finished lunch and I was returning to my gallery, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text message from Edward.

"_I love you._"

I didn't try to hide the tears that filled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pour Bellaaaaaaaa! But it's okay! He loves her! I prah-miss.

Some of you are anticipating heavy angst...those that know me know that I don't do that. So don't hunker down so far, yeah?

Thanks for all of your reviews on Wednesday! I was so nervous but you guys proved me wrong. You guys are AWESOME! Thanks so much for all of your support.

Thanks, as ever and always, to my Aussiegirl101 for her beta'ing help. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

I spent the rest of the afternoon in quiet solitude. It was a slow day at the museum and I busied myself with menial tasks to pass the time. As the evening finally rolled around, my shift drew to a close and I began to get antsy. I wanted to get home, watch a movie and hide away from my thoughts for the evening. I knew hiding would be impossible but it was a comforting dream.

The short distance from the gallery to the tram seemed like a hundred miles. Meeting Edward or Tanya on the way out was _not_ something I could handle today. Edward had to be on extra special behavior now that Tanya was actually here.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. What the _hell_ had happened to my life in the past twenty-four hours?

The gallery door opened and flooded the room with golden, evening light.

My heart lifted with relief and flooded with dread simultaneously as Edward came striding purposefully towards me.

"You didn't answer my text," he said quietly, as he eyed the gallery to check for visitors.

"I've been too paranoid," I answered, watching him close the distance between us.

"Is there anyone in here?" he asked, ignoring my answer.

I shook my head, no.

Barely one second passed before his hands were on my face and he was kissing me with his soft, perfect lips. I melted into his arms and let myself soak up the familiar warmth of his body. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he held me close.

"I hate this," he whispered over my lips.

After the events of the day, his statement rubbed me completely the wrong way. Frustration bubbled in my chest and I grit my teeth. "_You_ hate this?"

He sighed. "Yes, of course. Why shouldn't I hate this?"

"I need a stronger word than hate, Edward. Tanya was…_is_ my friend."

"I know, I know," he nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Let's not do this here," I said, slipping my arms under his jacket and around his back. His skin was warm underneath my palms. "We need to talk about this but I'm happy to see you. I'm glad you came by."

Edward relaxed a little. "Like I said, you didn't answer my text."

"Oh sorry. Let me fix that."

He chuckled quietly as I fished my phone out of my pocket and typed in a reply.

I felt his phone buzz from somewhere within his jacket but he didn't check it. "You have a text," I reminded him, smiling up at his stupid, handsome face.

"I'm really hoping it says what I need it to say."

I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. "It does."

"Do you really have a thing with your dad tonight?" Edward asked, once I settled back down on my feet.

"No. I'm going to go home, watch a movie and crash early, probably. Why?"

He lifted a finger to brush a strand of hair from my cheek. "Tanya said she asked if you wanted to go out and you said you had plans. Now she wants to go out with me."

Jealousy boiled instantly in my stomach like acid. I could _not_ do this.

"Oh."

"I'm thinking that I'm going to tell her tonight."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"She could be on our side. She's not stupid and it's very possible that she's in the same situation as I am. As _we_ are."

I hung my head and shook it back and forth. "This is such a mess."

"I know," he groaned. "I can't take this for the next week though. Can you? I haven't worked out how I'm going to deal with my parents but I can handle Tanya."

I squared my shoulders and nodded. "You're right. I can't take any more of this either."

We stood in silence for another moment as we both ran various scenarios through our heads.

"What if she doesn't take it well?"

Edward's lips were pursed in thought. "I don't know."

"I don't want you to lose your job."

He waved a hand. "My job doesn't matter, Isabella. I'm prepared to take action on this."

My eyebrows pinched together. "Action?"

Edward took a step back and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm prepared to fight for this - for us. It's our life, not my parents' or anyone else who has an opinion."

My eyes were wide. _Fight for this. For us._

"I love you and I won't let some ancient, ridiculous family agreement erase how I feel about you."

"Ancient makes it sound like it was decided in the Ming Dynasty," I joked, unable to resist the opportunity.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't change the subject."

My mind was going a million miles a second but I did my best to focus on what was true. "I trust you," I said.

His eyes softened.

"Whatever you have to do, I trust your judgment." I gripped tightly to the sleeves of his jacket. "I just need it to be over, Edward."

"I know," he agreed, sliding his hands from my shoulder, back to my face. "Me too." He kissed me again and I willed for him to stay for the rest of the night. In the back of my head I knew I had another hour of work but I couldn't bear to pull myself away. I didn't want him to leave.

"Edward?"

We sprang apart like repelled magnets, both scrubbing at our lips and tugging rumpled clothes back into place. My stomach twisted as I met the wide, surprised eyes of Tanya Denali.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh whaaaat? Cliffiieeeeee? Aw maaaannnn. What are you guys gonna do [to me]?

I don't really know what else to say about this chapter. I wanna start a Gettyward's Warm Skin Under His Jacket club. You guys wanna join? Cool.

Thanks to Aussiegirl101 for her constant help on my chapters. She makes such a difference. xx

Catch you on Wednesday!


	24. Chapter 24

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"What's going on in _here_?"

I felt like I was going to be sick. Not only was Tanya a friend but she was also Edward's 'whatever' and my boss. _The_ boss. She had gotten me this job and now I was making out with a trustee during business hours.

I lifted my hands to cover my eyes. I was hosed.

"Tanya," Edward said softly, holding out his hands in what he thought was a calming gesture. I wanted to laugh.

Her expensive heels clacked on the floor as she walked over to us.

"So you guys are more than just museum acquaintances, then?"

My mouth was too dry to speak.

Edward stepped forward, putting himself between Tanya and me. "I was going to tell you over dinner tonight. There are things we need to discuss."

Tanya's lips were pursed. "Any reason why we can't do that here?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

I shook my head back and forth. _Hosed. Hosed. Hosed._

Edward hesitated. "Do you want to go back to my offi–"

"_Here_, Edward." Her firm voice echoed on the curving walls of the gallery. I flinched at its intensity.

Edward nodded his head and reached over to secure an arm around my waist. "Isabella and I have been seeing each other for a few months now."

I leaned heavily into his side and felt comforted when he tightened his arm around me. I waited for him to continue but he remained quiet. Originally I had imagined that there was more to say but he was right. That was it.

"And it's serious?" Tanya asked, gazing levelly, first at me and then Edward. She uncrossed her arms.

"Yes," he said.

Her face softened slightly.

"I had wanted to wait and speak to you privately about our _arrangement_ but…" He looked down at me and smiled faintly. "Well, I didn't wait, did I?"

"No, I suppose not," Tanya replied, tapping her fingers on her lips. She looked over at me again, studying my face. "Does Bella know about us?"

I nodded my head and she let out a sigh of relief.

"It's stupid, isn't it? Our parents trying to rule our lives and we've refused to do anything about it." She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She smiled ruefully. "Edward and I go a long way to avoid dealing with our parents."

"I'm so sorry, Tanya," Edward apologized.

She surprised us both buy letting out a laugh. "Sorry? For what, Edward? For actually falling in love and meeting someone who's great for you?"

_What?_

She walked over to us and put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "I've been waiting for something like this to happen to one of us, and I'm glad it's you." She looked over at me and smiled. "I'm glad it's with someone as special as Bella."

My mouth dropped open. Was this happening?

"So, you're not upset?"

Tanya shook her head. "I'm not upset. Shocked and a little concerned about what this means for our families, but no. Not upset at all."

Suddenly, I couldn't control my body. My limbs were like coiled springs. I hadn't realized how tense I'd been until that moment. I stepped forward and threw my arms around Tanya without warning. "Thank you," I choked out, finding it hard to control the shaky, excited volume of my voice.

Her arms wrapped around me in return and she hugged me tight. "We don't see each other often, Bella, but I know you well enough to know that you deserve someone wonderful. Edward is a good man. I'm happy for you."

When we pulled back, Edward was massaging his temples with his long fingers. "This has been the strangest two days I think I've _ever_ lived through. Let's get a drink."

An hour later, after I finally managed to close the gallery, I met Tanya and Edward in his office where they were steadily working on emptying a bottle of Scotch. I tried to ignore the fact that the liquor probably cost as much as my monthly rent, when Edward poured me a small glass and pulled me down on the sofa next to him. I curled up against his side and I swirled the liquid around in my glass as I listened to the two of them talk. Edward's fingers played over the skin of my arm, making the warmth from the liquor even more pleasant.

"You know, I really can't believe this thing has lasted _so_ long," she mused, taking a drink from her glass. She was sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table, long legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles.

"What thing? Our thing?" Edward asked.

I groaned. "Stop saying 'thing.' It makes it sound like there _was_ a thing."

Edward chuckled and kissed my temple. "Fine. Our…'arrangement'?"

Tanya waved her hand. "I just thought something would come up before now. I mean, come _on_. It's not the fourteenth century anymore."

"How long have you guys known about this?" I asked, grimacing as I felt the burn of the Scotch slide down my throat. Edward smiled at my reaction to the liquor and I nudged him with my elbow.

Tanya blew out a breath and ruffled her bangs. "I don't know. How long, Edward? Since we were eighteen?"

My eyes grew wide. "Eighteen? You weren't even adults then!"

Edward drained his glass and set it down on the coffee table. "Tanya and I had made our own agreement."

"We'd known each other since we were kids," she explained. "Our parents were always at the same events and fundraisers. From their perspective, it was a natural assumption that something would happen between us."

"Our parents decided to jump the gun and decide for us," Edward said bitterly. "It was a shock at first, but eventually we worked out a plan."

The entire situation gave me a strange feeling in my stomach. I had been victim to both my parents' unwarranted control but never anything like _this_. I couldn't imagine having my future planned out like a blueprint.

"What was your plan?" I asked.

Edward picked up a coaster and twisted it anxiously between his fingers. "We could have tried a romantic thing right away but we didn't." Tanya pulled a face and he laughed. "We made a pact to wait until we felt like we'd lived our lives a little bit."

"Traveled, done a fair share of kissing, had shameless sex," she listed off, counting on her fingers.

He glared at her. "I _believe_ what we said was; establish ourselves, go to college and get a job. Find ourselves before we stepped into our roles."

"Grow up," she clarified with a wistful smile. "We decided to grow up first."

I was watching Edward and trying to imagine him at eighteen – full of ambition, baby-faced and focused as hell. I pictured him in Europe at museums, standing over the parquet line with his nose pressed to the canvas and jotting down notes in a composition book. I imagined him sitting in interviews with companies in New York and Los Angeles, still awkward but dressed in the finest suits money could by.

Edward smiled at Tanya. "We've been grown up for a long time."

She snorted. "I guess you could say that."

"Do you have someone?" Edward asked sincerely, tightening his arm around me.

She shook her head. "No. I've been close, but no one serious. Nothing like you have with Bella." Tanya smiled fondly at me. "Plus, I was trying to uphold your ideal. So innocent on the other side of the country, working hard and being faithful."

I snorted into my cup. Edward was _no_ innocent. His very skilled hip gyrations proved that a long time ago.

Edward set his coaster back down on the coffee table with vigor. "I am _not_ an innocent."

Tanya was laughing as she reached over and slid her hand under the table. "Clearly," she said with one eyebrow raised as she lifted a torn, square foil packet from the ground.

I shrieked and covered my face with my hands. "Oh my God. Oh my _God_!"

Edward, on the other hand, laughed louder than I'd ever heard him in my life. He reached over and snatched the condom wrapper from between her fingers. "_Give_ me that."

She snorted with laugher. "You really are fitting the 'trustee' stereotype quite nicely, Edward. Although now that I know how you're _really_ using your extra-large office, I might have to move you to a smaller one as punishment."

"Wait until you hear _when_ that happened," I chimed in, finally lowering my hands from my face.

Tanya's face lit up. "Oh, do tell."

"No, please don't," Edward whined, shoving the wrapper deep in his pocket.

"While you and Em were on the tram yesterday."

Now it was Edward's turn to cover his face as Tanya and I dissolved into giggles.

"This is such a weird conversation," he groaned from behind his hands.

"Fine," Tanya said, regaining her composure and smoothing her skirt over her legs. "Let's talk about something serious."

Edward's hands fell back to his lap. "Our parents?"

She rolled her eyes. "_Your_ parents. You think my parents care?"

Edward's face hardened at the offhand mention of his family. "I thought they might, yes."

Tanya rested her glass on the table and wrapped both her hands around it. "Edward, please. My parents have enough to deal with."

Realization crossed over his face and he looked slightly embarrassed. "Of course. This was never about your family."

She shook her head sadly. "My family will be disappointed in us but they're not going to fight for it like yours will."

I piped in, "I don't understand."

Edward drained the rest of his Scotch before turning to me. "The Getty family is a very wealthy, prestigious family, far more well-known than mine. In marrying Tanya, I would be making a bridge between the Cullens and the Gettys. Now that our arrangement is null and voice, my parents lose that bridge."

I nodded in understanding. "They're going fight for it."

"I think so, yes."

"So we're not out of the water yet?" I asked.

He rubbed his hand up and down my back. "Not yet. I think we have an ally now though."

We both smiled and turned to Tanya. She rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of serious talk already. Let's finish this Scotch and work on the next bottle in Edward's mini bar."

"Your father gave me half of those bottles you know," Edward said, refilling both of our glasses.

Tanya's smile widened. "All the more reason to drink them!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***Heaves a sigh of relief* There now. Isn't that better? Can we all be friends with Tanya now? Solving this "issue" is next on the agenda, so bear with them. Here, have a glass of scotch on Edward. *pours you a glass* Shall we have the first meeting of the Gettyward's Warm Skin Under His Jacket club? All present, say aye! Oh, and I should tell you, that your support and reviews over the weekend BLEW MY MIND! I've been so excited to share this chapter with you :)

Thanks to my Beta, Aussiegirl who has jumped on the Tanya bandwagon. Wee!

See you Friday! xx


	25. Chapter 25

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

The next Friday, I found myself sitting on a warm, sun-heated bench in the gardens. I was lying on my back, in relative solitude, as visitors ambled about the lawns and the whispering bougainvilleas. I had a short shift today in order to allow me to prepare for the benefit on Saturday night. All of my worries about confronting Edward's family circled around my head like gnats. I couldn't shake them; I just tried to ignore them. They plagued me in my sleep, during work and even when I was with Edward. I just wanted the benefit to be over and I wanted it to go well.

I lifted my hand and rubbed my thumb and forefinger over my eyelids. I could be worrying about how my plain black dress would compare to Tanya's designer ensemble, but I wasn't. I knew that I could be wearing a potato sack and Edward would still find me beautiful.

The realization made me smile and let out a pleased little sigh.

_Edward_.

He had been such an enigma in my life for the past few months. First, he was a handsome mystery, then a secretive friend and now the most sincere lover I had ever known. Our situation, while not entirely unpleasant, was not ideal and yet we seemed to be flourishing. He made me feel special and important, which was something I hadn't had a lot of in the past few years, not since I'd been on my own in a big city. I had dated and fallen for a few men but nothing like this.

No one like Edward Cullen.

Mike had been sweet and funny enough and Eric had taken me to some cool concerts, but no one had made my stomach flip. Those other boys didn't smell like starched shirts and fine cologne. They didn't fiddle with their cufflinks or tug on their hair awkwardly when they were stressed.

I listed out all of the small things that I adored about Edward as I soaked in the sun. It all equated to the fact that I loved Edward more than I'd loved anyone before. I certainly loved him enough to stand by his side while he cleared up this ridiculous family drama.

Over the past week, I had leaned something new about Edward every day.

On Saturday, I learned that he was apparently immune to the common hangover. He made this abundantly clear to me in bed that morning and again in the shower.

On Sunday evening, I learned that Edward and Tanya were very skilled at bowling. This surprised me because I didn't assume that the wealthy bowled frequently. I lost spectacularly, which was probably a good thing, since Tanya told me Edward was terrible at losing. That didn't surprise me.

By midday Monday I had learned that Edward hated his pale gray suit because coffee stains were easily seen.

Emmett had nearly lost his job after that.

Tuesday afternoon, he taught me about the basement research room that was generally unoccupied and had a lock on the door. We were very, _very_ thorough in our research.

We spent Wednesday and Thursday swapping stories and keeping our hands to ourselves. Edward told me that he had never attended public school. He had only told his parents about one girlfriend, and they scared her away the very same night. He owned at least fifty suits, no two alike, and loved fine leather shoes as much as any woman loved designer heels. Edward admitted that he had never cooked a meal in his life and had no desire to try.

In return, I told him that I'd had two boyfriends in high school, even though the first one only lasted a week. I listed my favorite foods to make and the dishes I had yet to attempt. I explained the story of my mother and father and how, as a result, I spent the bookends of my childhood on either side of the country.

As we continued to talk on Thursday, I realized that we were making plans. Trips to take, restaurants to try and movies to see. Our life had been hovering in limbo for these past few months and now I felt like were dangerously close to actually having a life together. The thought was thrilling.

The late summer air was warm as I took in a deep breath. It smelled like cut grass and had the faint hint of flowers. Everything _would_ be okay. It had to. Edward and I deserved a real chance at happiness.

The warm light on my face was suddenly extinguished and I opened my eyes to find myself in Edward's shadow. He was standing over the bench smirking at me. His sunglasses masked his expression, but I could see the crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"Comfortable?" he asked, bending down to kiss me soundly on the lips.

"Very."

"Mind if I join you?" His voice was a glorious rumble against the breeze of the afternoon.

"Please," I answered, starting to sit up. He held out a hand and motioned for me to stay where I was as he sat down beside me. He lifted my head to gently to rest in his lap and I grinned up at him. "This is a _much_ nicer view."

Edward snorted and looked out at the Los Angeles skyline. "It's a beautiful day," he sighed, leaning back on his hands.

I let my eyes fall closed and nodded. "It really is."

"Are you all set for tomorrow?"

I arched a brow. "That depends. If you mean, have I found a plain black dress and pair of pumps, then yes. That isn't very hard to assemble. If you're asking whether I'm ready to confront your parents, the answer would be no, not really."

Edward was looking down at me now. He ran his finger along my hairline, soothing me slightly and making my stomach flip. He lifted his other hand to pull his sunglasses off his face. "What can I do?"

His simple question made me love him even more. "Don't desert me this time," I said quietly. My heart constricted at the thought.

"Never."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" I asked, half-kidding.

Edward's eyebrows lowered. "Of course not. Have I given that impression?"

I shook my head. "No. Just wanted to hear you say it."

He let out a breath as though he'd been holding it. One of his lapels was flapping in the breeze. Charcoal, pinstripe. It was very distracting, as always. "Isabella, I don't think I've been _more_ sure about anything."

"About ending your engage–"

"About _you_," he said firmly, locking my eyes with his. A smile tugged at his lips. "Don't lose faith in me now, of all times."

"I won't." I sat up and turned to face him on the bench. "I trust you, remember?"

Edward's eyes shifted down to my lips and my heart sped up a bit. "I remember," he nodded.

We were on full display to the entire museum but I didn't care. I kissed Edward in the full sunlight and soaked in the warmth from his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***sprawls out on bench* Edward. Come over here! He's not listening. Anyway, here's a little calm before the storm for you guys. Just a quiet afternoon in the sunshine with Gettyward. The benefit is the big moment. What will happen? Will the Cullens be accepting? Will they freak out and cause a scene? Will Rose stir the pot? I'm not promising you'll find out on Sunday, but you'll find out soon :)

The response on Wednesday was OVERWHELMING and wonderful. I'm so happy we can all be friends with Tanya now. So so glad. She's fun to hang out with.

Thanks to Aussiegirl who was happy to lay out on the bench and wait for Edward too. He's taking forever...

xx


	26. Chapter 26

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Saturday evening arrived all too soon and the nerves I'd been pushing aside crashed on top of me like an avalanche. It would have been easy if had happened while I was getting ready or driving to the museum. I could have hidden in my closet at home or pulled over to a curb until the nerves subsided.

But no, of course not.

My anxiety decided to surface the moment the Esme and Carlisle Cullen swept through the door for the benefit. I gaped at them like a fish as my mouth bobbed open and closed. My heart rammed against my ribcage and my hands were slick and sweaty as I twisted my fingers together.

How could this work? Why would they ever settle for someone like me when they could choose someone like Tanya?

My chest heaved as I tried to take in deep, slow breaths. The Cullens were about to reach me in a matter of seconds and it was important that I _didn't_ look like I was hyperventilating.

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and I practically jumped out of my skin. Tanya squeezed my arm and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Holy crap, Bella," she said. "Calm down. Do you need a drink?"

I glared at her as my shock faded. I waved my hand in front of my face. "I can't drink. I'm working."

"I'm your boss," she said, lifting her chin haughtily. "I say, have a drink. You look terrible."

My eyebrows lowered and my self-esteem took a nose drive. "That's nice, thanks."

"You know what I mean," she said, smoothing out my ponytail. "Besides, _he_ can't stop talking about how you look."

I perked up instantly and craned my neck as I looked through the crowd. "Edward is here?" I must have missed his entrance when I was answering questions.

"He's making himself scarce until it's time. I just ran into him."

Suddenly, I was aching for him. He was like an invisible carrot being dangled in front of my nose. Even a glimpse of his hair would have been enough for me. "He likes my dress?"

Tanya snorted. "You guys are so ridiculous. _Yes_. He thinks you look beautiful, and so do I."

I looked down at my dress for the evening. It was less modest than last time but still black. It was a simple, crepe halter dress. I had felt like I needed to step it up for this evening. Meek Bella wasn't going to convince anyone of anything. The sparkles from Tanya's turquoise evening gown caught my eye and I smiled back at her. "You look amazing too."

She waved me off. "Be quiet. Are you going to be all right? I'm going to go abscond Carlisle and Esme. Get your act together. Everything will be fine, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

As she walked away, she added over her shoulder, "And Edward is probably pacing in his office. Just so you know…"

I was out the door and power walking across the grounds before she reached the Cullens. The front door was unlocked and I slipped inside, past Emmett's unoccupied desk and down the hall towards Edward's office. The hallway was dark and the building was eerily quiet. My heels padded silently on the carpet. The door to his office was open and I stood awkwardly in the doorframe.

My last unannounced entry in his office _still_ haunted me.

Edward was pacing in front of the window, behind his desk. Lights streamed in through the glass, illuminating his navy tux and glinting off the glossy buttons on his shirt. His hair was somewhat tamed but not completely. He held his arms tightly around his back, clenching and unclenching his fists.

I lifted my hand and rapped my knuckles softly on his door. He whirled around in shock then relaxed as his eyes met mine.

"Oh thank God," he sighed, rounding his desk and walking towards me with open arms.

I stepped into his embrace and pressed my cheek to his chest. His arms closed around me tightly and he lowered his face into my hair. "Are you okay?" he mumbled.

"I'm better now," I replied simply.

"Me too." He stepped back and smiled at me.

"Tanya told me you were over here and I didn't even think before coming over. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you."

He shook his head, still smiling. "I'm glad you did. I needed to see you too."

"Your parents are here," I told him and the unpleasant reminder made my heart rate pick up again. The anxiety coiled in my stomach.

Edward nodded. "I figured. I need to stop hiding."

"Tanya's with them now."

We stood in silence for a minute or two, too cowardly to leave the shelter of his quiet office. When Edward took a step towards me, I didn't even think before lifting my chin and meeting his lips for a kiss. His long fingers framed my face as his soft mouth covered mine. I felt the nerves in my belly fade away. They were replaced by the longing I always felt when Edward kissed me this way.

When he pulled away he kissed the corner of my mouth, my nose and my forehead before reaching for my hand. He motioned towards the door with a tilt of his head. "Will you walk back over with me?"

I chewed on my lip slowly. "Is that a good idea?"

Edward sighed and led us out the door anyway. "I don't _care_. I want to get this over with."

I followed him into the warm night without a word. My hand was clasped tightly in his and I felt more reassured than I had all evening.

"You look beautiful by the way," Edward said, smiling down at me. "You're probably going to argue, but I wish you wouldn't."

My cheeks heated and I looked away bashfully. "It's no Dior, but I do like this dress."

"Dior is overrated," he said, lifting our hands to his lips so he could kiss my knuckles. "I like your dress better." He squeezed my hand one more time before we reached the door.

"I'll come find you," he said quietly into my ear as he slipped his hand out from mine.

I nodded and watched as he wove his way through the crowd away from me. This time the anxiety didn't settle in…

It was pure, unwavering dread.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hang in there Bellar! It'll be okay! Not really a cliffie but setting you up with some anticipation for next week. We've got 2 more weeks of posting, which include the epilogue and a little outtake, just to give you a posting visual. I'm so happy all of you like the last chapter. Nice to take a big deep breath of summer air, isn't it?

For the record, Edward is wearing Rob's navy Gucci tux. Yep. And Bella is wearing a dress that I have, because...well sometimes she IS me.

Thanks to Aussiegirl for always making my chapters sparkle!

See you guys on Wednesday!

xx


	27. Chapter 27

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

I had just finished explaining to a guest about the history of a small bronze sculpture when I felt someone behind me. I turned slowly, prepared to answer yet another question, when I met the cold, hard eyes of Rosalie Cullen.

"Oh," I gasped, hugging a stack of Getty pamphlets to my chest. "Good evening, Miss Cullen."

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "You're about to be in big trouble."

My heart stuttered painfully in my chest. Was it happening already? I tried to keep my face neutral as my eyes wandered frantically across the courtyard, trying to find Edward. "How do you mean?" My voice was trembling. _Great._

"Listen," Rose said, crossing her arms and jutting her hip to one side. "I get it, and I don't blame you guys. The thing with Edward and Tanya was stupid and I can't believe he's been such a coward about it."

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't trust Rosalie Cullen as far as I could throw her and I was petite, so that wasn't very far. "But?"

"But you should be careful. My parents are capable of doing some pretty serious social damage."

My eyes rolled heavily into my skull. "Why would you assume that I care about that? I'm no one. I don't care what they do to me. I just want Edward."

The hard expression on her face faltered slightly. "Are you prepared to lose your job over it?"

I squared my shoulders. "I don't think Tanya would let that happen."

"She's a good person to have on your side, that's for sure." Her porcelain face suddenly broke into an amused smirk. It reminded me of another Cullen smirk that I knew.

We stared at each other in awkward, smug silence for a moment before she uncrossed her arms and took a step backwards. "Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that my Mom will be on the warpath soon."

"Thanks…"

She turned to leave, took a step and then turned back slowly. "Listen, if anyone asks, I don't know a thing, okay?"

I snorted. "Right." I watched her long legs carry her smoothly across the courtyard and back to the bar before I began looking for Edward again. My eyes scanned the crowd quickly, desperately seeking a mop of copper hair. I was supposed to wait until he came to find me but I couldn't. I had to see him.

Instead of disappearing into the hustle of the party, I wandered in the other direction, towards the gallery where there were less people. As I grew closer to the fountain I heard raised voices and my heart sank lower in my chest. That was never a good sign.

I tried to tread as quietly as I could but it was nearly impossible with my high heels. Four pairs of eyes turned toward me the moment I stepped around the edge of a planter. Edward and Tanya were side by side, facing Mr. and Mrs. Cullen in a tense stillness. Edward's defeated expression went straight to my gut and I hurried towards him without thinking. Esme's eyes widened as I neared the party. He reached his hand out silently and I took it tightly in mine as I stood at his side.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I looked up into his worried face. "It was getting late and I–"

"I'm glad you're here," he cut me off in a low, calm voice. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Her?" I heard Esme ask, making both of us jump. "The girl with the muffins?"

I watched the muscles in Edward's jaw flex and bulge. His eyes were narrowed to slits. "Isabella Swan, Mother. She's not a _girl_, she's a trained professional."

She snorted. "Interesting choice of words."

My jaw dropped open and Carlisle stepped in quickly. "What your mother _meant_ to ask was how? Why?"

"What do you mean how and why?" Edward spat. "We met, we got to know each other and we fell in love. Is that so out of the ordinary?"

"You never loved Tanya?" Esme asked desperately as she gestured towards our tall, blonde friend who was standing quietly on Edward's other side. "You had ten years, Edward."

"Exactly," Tanya said firmly. "Ten years and we felt nothing but friendship. With all due respect, Esme, I feel like that's reason enough not to move forward with this arrangement."

Esme clenched her fists and took a step forward. "We've made so many promises and so many plans. Our families had so much that we wanted to accomplish. Does that mean nothing to the pair of you?" She lifted her hand and pointed at me. "Now _she_ wants to swoop in and take everything that our family name affords us."

Her words made my stomach sour. "This isn't about _you_," I spat. Everyone's eyes turned on me but I kept my gaze fixated on Esme Cullen. "Why would your family – your _name_ – matter to me?"

She looked scandalized.

"I didn't even know who you were when I met Edward."

Her mouth bobbed as she tried to find the words to shoot back at me. I noticed Carlisle's hand was holding her arm tightly, as though he was holding her back.

"Listen," I said, holding out both my hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I love Edward. I _love_ him, and just him. I don't care about any of this." I pointed towards the party and gestured to the museum. "Being around him every day and getting to know the wonderful man that he is, has been more than I could have ever asked for."

I felt Edward's hand slide up my back to my shoulder. He squeezed my skin hard and pulled me close so he could press his forehead to my temple.

"I'm not begging you for a future with your son right now, I'm just…" I drew a shaky breath. Just what? What do I want? I clenched my fists. "I'm just asking for him. I want a chance to be his. Fully his."

It was silent around us for a long, drawn out moment. The sounds from the party echoed faintly from the other side of the courtyard. Clanking glasses and laughter tinkled in the night. I held my breath as I waited for some sort of response. I focused on Edward's slow, even breaths as they beat softly on my skin. Eventually, Carlisle's shoulders slumped, in what I hoped was defeat, and I waited for Esme to follow suit.

"Mom, be rational," Edward sighed wearily when she made no move to back down.

"What about this is rational?" she hissed.

"Everything!" Edward cried, lifting his hands above his head. "Mom, _everything_. People meet each other, they have relationships, and if they're lucky, they fall in love. I don't understand why this is so hard for you to understand. I'm twenty-eight years old, I've been trapped in this arrangement for ten years and I haven't said a thing because I didn't know any better. Now I do." He looked down at me and I bit back a smile. "I'm tired of feeling like I don't deserve this. I do and so does Isabella. So does Tanya."

Carlisle reached forward and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, pulling her back slightly. "Esme," he warned quietly. "Our son is right. Let's just…"

She pulled her shoulder out of his grip. "Let's just what? Let him get away with this? Another thing?"

"Another thing?" Edward laughed. "You're comparing this to me being a spoiled child? I haven't been a child for a long time, Mom. I haven't asked you for anything since I was one. You can't do that."

She sighed wearily and leaned back into her husband. Her fingers clutched at her shawl and she pulled it tightly around her shoulders. "I don't know what to say right now, Edward." Her voice was quiet and tired. She pinched the bridge of her nose the way Edward did when he was stressed. "I'm very disappointed in both of you. You've made it obvious that our original arrangement with Tanya's family is null. We can leave it there for now."

I craned my neck to look at Tanya. Her hands were clasped at her front and she nodded slowly at Esme's words. Edward started to object but she held up a finger to silence him.

"We can talk about your relationship with Miss Swan later, although it appears very clear that you've made your choice."

He nodded firmly. "I have."

"Your father is going to take me home now."

Edward stepped towards his mother and reached out tentatively. "Can I walk you to the tram–"

"I'm fine." Her voice was harsh and as soon as it left her lips, her face softened. She placed a hand on her son's chest and patted it twice. "Thank you Edward. We'll talk…soon." Her eyes flicked to me, then away as Carlisle held out his arm. He nodded to me with a smile before they both walked away.

The three of us stood in their wake, frozen in complete silence. Edward's hands were in his pockets and Tanya's were still clasped in front of her. I looked between the pair of them, waiting for someone to say something. After another minute Edward turned around and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Are you okay, Isabella?"

As I comprehended the question, I realized the answer was no. My knees were shaking, my palms were sweaty and half my makeup had washed down my face from tears I hadn't even realized I was shedding. My wide eyes must have answered the question for him. He reached for me and I fell comfortably into his embrace.

"That wasn't easy for you either, Tanya," Edward said softly as she walked over to us.

"I'm fine. I didn't expect anything less from your mother, if I'm being honest," she said looping her arm through mine. "I'm going to take Bella to get cleaned up. We'll meet you back out here in a few, Edward."

Tanya led me towards the restroom on the far end of the property where no one would bother us. She let out an exasperated sigh and brushed her bangs out of her face. "What a cluster-fuck," she groaned. "I don't even know how we left things. Did we win?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. I think so?"

She pushed open the door with her shoulder and we stepped into the deserted, dimly lit bathroom. We both hurried towards the mirror to assess the damage on our faces and groaned in exasperation.

"What a mess," I tsked, swiping my fingers under my eyes to rid my skin of the mascara and tear trails.

"I think I nearly pulled my hair out," Tanya said as she inspected the tattered end of her ponytail. Eventually she heaved a sigh and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "This is depressing. I'm going to go back out there. Want me to wait for you?"

I was picking at my eyelashes that were still stuck together. "I'm okay. Thank you. See you in a few."

She waved as she slipped out the door, her dress trailing behind her like wings. I put both my hands on the counter and leaned forward to take my reflection in. I was still a mess but free some how. Free to love Edward.

_Finally_.

I let my head fall forward so I was staring at the white counter under my palms. There was a feeling in my stomach that was spreading outwards over my body. I couldn't identify it. It was more than relief and more than love. It wasn't anxiety or regret. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths as I tried to push the feeling away. What _did_ I feel?

The door opened again and my heart leapt to my throat. I was envisioning Rosalie bursting through the door, ready for round two. I met a pair of striking eyes but they certainly weren't Rose's.

Not at all.

It was Edward. He stood in the doorway, tall, serious and intense. His eyes burned through mine in the reflection. His hands were relaxed at his sides as he stared at me and I realized what this was about. I understood what I had been feeling inside.

_Want_.

"Edward," I breathed out slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *Puts on Marvin Gaye* Let's get it onnnnnn... So, I SUPPOSE you could call this a cliffie if you want to get really specific about it but anyway. You all know what's coming next. :) So there you go, the confrontation is over and the cat is outta the bag. What did you think? Did Edward stand tall, did Bella kick ass? I _hate_ writing a mean Esme, lol. It's hard! Let me know your thoughts. As always, your reviews from this weekend were wonderful. I can't wait to hear what you think!

Fun stuff coming on Friday. )

Thanks to Aussiegirl who makes my words make sense. xx


	28. Chapter 28

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

The intensity burning in Edward's eyes made my knees shake. Not from fear, but from excitement and anticipation and from my own want. His jacket fluttered behind him as he strode the six feet that separated us. My hands closed around his wrists as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Isabella," he purred in a whisper. His eyes were glowing and sparkling, even in the dull fluorescent light of the bathroom. I could see the flecks of brown and dark green in his mossy eyes. I was transfixed. "Are you really okay?"

I nodded.

He leaned forward slowly and slid his lips over mine. I melted into his embrace, gripping his wrists even tighter as I threatened to fall limp in his arms. He was gentle and yet determined with his motions as he backed us into the cold, tile wall. His hands moved down my neck so his thumbs could slide into place behind my ears. He deepened the kiss gradually, tasting my tongue with reverence and love.

When I did actually sink lower in his arms, he dropped a shoulder and looped his arm around my waist, holding me to his body. I could feel the buttons of his shirt press intoto my stomach and the ridge of his belt buckle against my hip. I pressed my hands flat to his chest and slid them under the folds of his jacket where it was warm.

"I love you," he said clearly over my lips. "God, I love you, Isabella. Don't leave me now, not after all of this."

I shook my head and closed my eyes, eager for his lips to meet mine again. "No, never. I couldn't."

"I'm so relieved. I feel lighter than I thought." He turned us so our shoulders dragged along the tile wall. Our feet stumbled over each other as we moved about the room with no destination in sight.

I gasped when the hard edge of the sink counter rammed into my hip. Edward slid his hand down and pressed it against the tender patch of skin as he kissed me softly on the neck. We stood there for a moment – my back bent over the stone surface, his hands on my ass, kissing at a delicious slow pace.

Without warning he abruptly lifted me off the floor and sat me on the counter. I shrieked and clung to him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he mumbled before kissing me again. He stepped between my legs and I let him. I wanted him closer – I wanted _him_. It was irrational and stupid but after the events of the night I needed him, intimately. I needed to feel him.

"We should lock the door, then," I gasped, as his fingers slid over the zipper on my dress.

Edward kept one hand on my arm as he reached over to the door and flipped the lock. The noise was loud in the small, deserted room and suddenly I wanted to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, when he settled back between my legs.

"A bathroom? Are we doing this?"

He was smiling as he leaned in to kiss me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Our kisses grew hot and heavy and our bodies curled and twisted so we were one, writhing being. I had my fingers hooked in his belt loops, pulling his hips to mine. He would groan and gasp as his hardness pressed between my legs. My skirt was up past my hips and Edward's hands moved up and down my naked thighs.

"I need you," he moaned, pulling my zipper down in one, quick motion.

I slipped my arms out of my sleeves as my dress fell around my waist and I wrapped them around his neck. "Then take me, please. I'm yours."

"Mine." Edward growled and bit down on my lip as his hands slid up my bare back. "_Mine._" He moved them around my rib cage until he cupped both my breasts in his palms. My breath caught in my throat as he squeezed and teased me.

I fumbled with the clasp on his fly. Edward nipped gently at my neck as he hissed, "Pocket." I reached in and pulled out a condom before pulling the zipper so that his pants fell away and landed in a navy puddle around his shoes. He was straining against the tight fabric of his black boxer briefs and I wriggled closer to him on the counter so our bodies pressed together.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and pushed me against him.

"Please," I whispered over his lips. "Please, Edward."

He hurriedly pushed his boxers over his hips and let his jacket fall to the floor with his pants. "This isn't going to be romantic," he said, his voice so low and sexy that I wanted to die."

"I don't want romantic. I want you."

His forehead dropped and landed on my shoulder with a thud. "Jesus Christ," he moaned as he pulled my panties down my legs and tossed them on the floor next to his jacket. He stepped back and stood to his full height as he regarded me with his dark, hooded eyes. I met his stare and leaned back on my elbows. I tore the foil packet with my teeth and handed him the contents. He smirked and watched me through his lashes as he rolled the condom into place.

Edward slid his hands under both of my knees as he stepped closer, then dragged them down under my thighs, back up and over my hips until he gripped my hips tightly between his fingers. His hard length was between my legs and I wriggled under his grasp, shaking with want.

He let out a strangled moan as he slid fully into me. My head fell back between my shoulders and I gripped the edge of the countertop. We'd made love many times now, but _never_ like this. He loomed over me, intense and commanding as he held my body tenderly in his hands. His thrusts were firm and erratic as he threatened to lose control. His stomach muscles were hidden under the white fabric of his dress shirt but I knew they were flexing and taut. The thought made me shiver.

The room was quiet except for the rhythmic slapping of our bodies and our wet frenzied kisses. My hands grasped at his hands, his shirt and the counter, trying to find purchase.

"Oh Isabella," he moaned, thrusting harder than before. One of his hands snaked between us so he could rub his thumb against my wet, slippery skin. My back arched off the counter and I cried out.

"I'm too close, baby," he grunted, "I need you to come."

Warmth began spreading low in my belly as I lost myself in the sensation of his hands roaming over my body and his body moving inside mine. I focused on the feeling of his hard length sliding in and out, the heavy beats of his breath over my skin and the loving way he kissed me, even now.

As he punctuated our lovemaking with another hard thrust, I fell to pieces in his hands. I cried out loudly and reached frantically for his hands. He twisted his fingers between mine and rode my orgasm with me, moving his hips rhythmically until I relaxed on the cold countertop.

He leaned over me, warm chest hovering over mine. We kissed slowly until I felt his need stir under the surface.

"Go," I said simply, hooking my legs around his waist and pulling him into me. He gasped at the sensation and so did I.

His hands closed around my legs and I met the hungry look in his eyes. He resumed his pace at full speed, once again filling the room with the sound of skin on skin. It only took a minute before he began chanting my name under his breath. His body went rigid and I could feel him pulsing inside me.

"Isabella," he finally murmured, leaning on top of me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I replied, before looking down at our sweaty, tangled bodies and ruined clothes. "This was a really bad idea."

Edward laughed into my neck, his chest and stomach rumbling on top of mine. I liked the way it felt. "We didn't think this though, did we?"

"Are there showers in here?"

He laughed again and stood up to clean our bodies. It wasn't very dignified, but when we were finally dressed and put back together I realized that I felt closer to him than ever before. He stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my shoulders as I tried to sort out my hair.

"I should just leave," I said, trying to pat down a rogue section of my ponytail.

"Let's go," he said, kissing my bare shoulder. "Everyone has had champagne, my parents are gone. Let's run away into the night."

I smiled at his choice of words. "I've been on my break. Now I have to get back to work. _You_ can leave."

Edward shook his head. "Not without you. Never again."

He took my hand as we walked towards the door. As he unlocked it, the door fell open and Rosalie practically tumbled into the room.

"What the hell?" she cried, righting herself and fluffing her hair. When she met both of our surprised faces she set her lips in a scowl. "What are _you_ doing in here?"

Realization crossed over her pretty face.

"Wait, _you_ locked this door?" She craned her neck to look around the bathroom. "Does that mean you guys…ew."

Edward was laughing to himself. "Sorry Rosie. Enjoy your night!" He led me out into the hall where he promptly ran smack into Emmett. His broad shouldered assistant fumbled with the flutes of champagne in his hands before realizing whom he had run into.

"Oh, sorry boss!" he said cheerfully, lifting one glass in a sort of toast then slipping past us to continue down the hall.

We both stared after him, slack-jawed as he walked, unabashed, into the women's restroom. The door lock slid into place.

"Oh man," Edward said, shaking his head. I started giggling. "She has absolutely _no_ grounds to 'ew' at me, whatsoever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** :-} So there you go. Happy Friday. Nothing like an unsanitary sexual encounter in a restroom, lol. I hope that was fun for you :) Blue skies from here on out as we coast into the end. Short update on Friday, last chapter on Wed, Epi on Fri and a fun outtake next Sunday. Then we're done! Gah!

Thanks so much for your support after the big confrontation on Wednesday. Your reviews meant so much and I'm happy we could all be proud of our Bella.

Thanks to Aussiegirl for pointing out an important detail int this chapter ;) I hope I put it in sexily enough. xx


	29. Chapter 29

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

"Monterey."

I wrinkled my nose. "Too far."

"Santa Barbara?"

I shook my head. "Too uppity."

Edward sighed and put his phone down on the table before leaning on his elbows so he was closer to me. "Hawaii."

I squinted at him as I tried to figure out if he was serious or not. Flying across the ocean to Hawaii for our first weekend away? "Too much," I answered.

He laughed and sat back in his chair. "I'm out then. Those are my ideas. Your turn." Edward draped his elbow over the back of his chair and swirled his soda around as he stared at me expectantly. The ice sloshed around inside his paper cup.

"Hmmm," I hummed, taking a long sip from my blackberry soda and staring out through the pillars to the clear blue sky. "Santa Cruz."

"Too surfy," Edward mused.

"Surfy?"

"If you can make up dumb reasons, so can I." He was laughing in earnest now.

"Surfy isn't even a word!"

He waved his hand back and forth. It reminded me of something Tanya would do. "Next."

I wracked my brain again. "San Diego?"

Edward nodded approvingly. "I have a condo there, actually."

"In the city?" I asked hopefully.

"On the beach."

I gasped and felt my mouth drop open. Sometimes I forgot how wealthy he really was. As if his daily parade of designer suits weren't enough. Speaking of – navy plaid, black tie. Ridiculous. He moved his legs under the table so that they pressed against mine. I could feel the warmth of his skin under the fabric of his pants and the hard shape of his shin. He smiled slyly as I nudged him back with my foot.

"So, San Diego?" he asked hopefully, reaching over our discarded lunch wrappers to take my hand.

I nodded. "San Diego."

He pressed my fingers to his lips almost hungrily as we enjoyed the last few minutes of our break. Tanya had left a couple of days ago, leaving us with our regular routine, which I'd missed terribly.

"Can we go this weekend? Please? I'm dying to get you out of here." His eagerness was hard to resist, as was the seductive way he arched his brow. I felt the flames flicker to life, low in my stomach.

Inconvenient.

I bit down hard on my lower lip. "Alice is coming this weekend. I need you to meet her." If it were _anyone_ else, I would have cancelled. The way he was looking at me should be illegal.

"Next weekend?" He nipped my knuckle with his teeth.

I giggled and tried to pull my hand away. "My Dad is visiting."

Edward's eyebrows fell. "Seriously? Did you just plan all of this?"

"Months ago," I sighed as I internally scolded myself for filling the first two weekends of our freedom with important visits. He kissed my fingers again and my insides turned to mush. "The weekend after," I suggested softly.

He nodded and his lips dragged over my skin. "Just us. Away from here."

I sighed happily and squeezed his hand. "It's about time."

I hadn't heard anything further from the Cullens since Saturday but I knew that Edward had received earfuls on multiple occasions. He ignored a call at least once a day while in my presence. I knew it was hard on him but he assured me constantly that he had no regrets and having our relationship out in the open was more important than anything else.

I hoped that some day Esme and Carlisle would accept me and welcome me into their home. It made me thankful to know that my parents would be kind and welcoming to Edward no matter what.

"So, if Alice is here this weekend that means…"

I pulled my hand from his and swatted his arm playfully. "Keep it zipped, Cullen. You're going to have a very lonely weekend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***claps hands* Ooh! A trip a trip! Short lil' update for today. Just some fun banter, which we've been missing. Wednesday will be the last regular chapter with these two before we go into the extras. I'm sad! I've had so much fun at the Getty. Thanks for all of your bathroom sex love. I'm happy that no one mentioned the fact that he threw his Gucci on the floor. Of a restroom. It kills me.

Enjoy any spring-time holidays you may be celebrating today! All my love!

Special thanks to my Aussigirl for taking this trip with me. I can't believe it's almost over! xx


	30. Chapter 30

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

****(I've got a song for this one! Please listen! Same Changes by The Weepies: / ZeAixPfYb1I

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

It was obvious that I was biased, considering I worked at one of the most beautiful museums in the country, but the San Diego Museum of Art wasn't doing it for me. I stood with my arms crossed, staring up at the ornate entrance to the building. It was reminiscent of a baroque cathedral entrance, while the rest of the building was a bare, contemporary block of stone. I tilted my head to the side and tried to be more accepting.

After all, not _all_ museums were made out of smooth white stone.

"We're not going in, are we?" Edward asked from behind me. I could sense his tall, strong body at my back, not quite touching but still close. The smell of his cologne surrounded me and blocked out the unfamiliar scents of Balboa Park.

I leaned back against him. "No, we can go in. We're here."

He kissed my cheek. "Your expectations are too high."

"Can you blame me?" I huffed as I rolled my eyes.

Edward chuckled and took my hand. "Not really, no, but you should broaden your horizons." He led us towards the doors and out of the sun. It was a gorgeous day in San Diego and realistically, I had no reason to complain. The trees scattered around the park were illuminated with the afternoon sun and people were _everywhere_.

Once we were inside, Edward handed over our tickets. "Besides," he added, "I love watching you look at art."

I felt my cheeks flush. "That sounds ridiculous."

We turned into the first wing of the museum and followed a large group of tourists into the room. "You get this look in your eyes. I'm addicted."

We stopped at the first painting, both pairs of our toes unconsciously meeting the line in the parquet flooring. I bit my lip to hide my smile and looked at him instead of the painting. He stared ahead, jaw set and eyes wide with wonder. He had pushed his sunglasses on top of his head, which caused some of his hair to stick out at awkward angles. He wasn't wearing a suit today, which I had to admit felt strange. Even so, his artfully faded jeans and t-shirt still looked perfectly tailored to his body.

"Tell me about my look," I asked quietly, after I had admired him enough.

Edward looked down at me and smiled. "It's hard to explain. It's one of the first things I noticed about you – how much you actually _love_ art. You can see it in your eyes." He lifted his hand and traced two fingers over my cheek. "Your mouth is so serious and I can see your brain working, trying to find something new or something unique in the painting."

I shook my head slightly. "You can see all of that?"

He nodded and tipped my chin up for a kiss. "Do you want me to tell you everything I can see in you?"

"Not today," I replied, smiling as he kissed me two more times. "It's my turn next."

His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me a step closer so I was pressed to his side. I realized we were behaving a little inappropriately for a museum but I refused to care. Not today.

"Tell me," he prodded, flexing his long fingers on my back.

"When you work at your desk," I started, staring deep into his mossy eyes, "I can tell when you're really focused because your eyes get squinty and you stop playing with your pen. You put both elbows on the desk and lean close to whatever you're reading."

A slow smile crept over his face and he pulled me tighter against him. "So, we're tied then."

I turned back to the painting at hand and picked out a particular blotch of orange oil paint that drew my attention. "For now."

It wasn't until _much_ later, as I lay breathless and naked in bed, that we broached the topic again. Edward was making it _very_ clear what he noticed about my body.

"It's the way you arch your back," he said against my cheek as his fingers circled my sensitive flesh once again. I tipped my head back and gasped as he continued to tease me.

"Edward," I groaned, gripping the bed sheets tightly between my fingers.

"And the way you beg," he continued, whispering over the shell of my ear. My skin broke out in gooseflesh and I shivered against him. "It drives me crazy."

He slid one of his fingers inside me and back out. I cried out.

"What do you want?" he growled, pulling me against his body. His hardness was hot against the skin of my thigh.

"Now you ask," I gasped, secretly proud of myself for retaining any sense of humor when I was about to lose my mind.

He chuckled darkly against my skin and added two fingers this time. I arched off the bed.

"Isabella," he demanded, placing several wet, open mouthed kisses on my neck. "Tell me."

"You," I hissed. "All of you. Please, Edward."

Edward remained where he was, my body flush to his chest and our breaths coming in short gasps. "Where? Tell me."

"Inside me."

He rolled us so he was on top of me and between my legs. I drew my knees up, begging him silently to hurry up. The entire day had been nearly ten hours of foreplay. Art, teasing, hand holding, secret kisses. I was about to explode.

Edward joined our two bodies without another word and I relaxed into my pillow, reveling in the feeling of our combined flesh, the comfort of his warmth and love surrounding me more than any blanket ever could. He let out a sigh and lowered himself over my body as he looped his arms under my shoulders.

"My Isabella," he purred. "I love you."

I framed his face with my hands. "I love you too."

We lost ourselves in our lovemaking that night as the warm breeze filtered in through the open bay window in Edward's condo. It was quiet and slow; a smoldering flame that burned hotter and hotter until we were both consumed with the heat. When at last we reached our peak and had relaxed into an exhausted heap on the bed, I found myself wanting more.

Always more.

I hoped that I would never want less of Edward and that I would always want more time, more touches, more kisses, more everything. I curled into his arms and hid my face in the warm skin of his chest, relaxing to the steady, slowing rhythm of his heart.

We had limited ourselves for all those months, claiming different things. He had said that he couldn't enter into a serious relationship, that he had commitments and honor. I had believed that I didn't care and that it would be enough just to know him. It turned out that we had both been remarkably blind. No matter what we had told ourselves, or each other, we had always been exactly this.

This. Us. Whatever we were. Defined or undefined. We always wanted more and savored every moment that we had.

Edward took a long, deep breath and nestled his nose in my hair. I nestled closer as well; surprised at the dampness I'd left behind on Edward's skin.

"Isabella, are you crying?" He shifted his body so he could see my face and ran his thumbs gently under each eye. "What's wrong?"

I gave him a wide, watery smile. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. I was just thinking about us."

He still looked frightened as his wide eyes searched my face desperately. "What about us?"

I pushed his hands away and curled myself back into his arms, resuming my spot on his chest. His heart was beating loudly in my ear. "I'm proud of us."

That probably wasn't the answer he was expecting but his arms tightened around me all the same. "That's a good way to look at it, I guess," he said quietly as he pressed his cheek to the crown of my head. "That made you cry?"

"Happy tears."

I felt him nod. "Right."

My eyes shifted to the clock on his bedside table. "It's still early. Do you want to go grab a drink or something?" I felt full of energy all of a sudden. Like I could run around Balboa Park without breaking a sweat. I was hyper from my own revelation.

"Hmmmm," Edward hummed. His hand wandered down my back slowly, finger pads trailing behind. "That involves clothes?"

"Unless you know a naked bar."

"I do."

_What?_

"My living room."

I snorted into his chest and lifted myself onto my elbow so I could see him. "Oh really?"

He nodded with a smug grin on his face. "Yes, but you have to leave this bed to get there and I'm not sure I'm going to let you do that."

"Is that so?"

He rolled us over so I was pinned under his body and trapped between his arms. "You wanted a romantic weekend away," he purred, ducking down to kiss the hollow of my throat. "I'm delivering."

My breath came in short gasps as he continued to kiss his way across my skin. I realized that it wasn't necessary for me to answer and I didn't try to find my voice. I was comfortable _exactly_ where I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **:) Well guys...that's the last official chapter. Next comes an epilogue and then a fun outtake. What do you think? Are you happy where we leave them? Were you surprised I left the Getty? I figured it was time. They're too cute I couldn't even handle them in the real world. I'd throw stuff at them and try to flip their jackets over their heads. "GET OUT, YOU'RE PERFECT!"

Anyway, lol. Thanks for all of your wonderful feedback after the last chapter. I'm so excited that _you_ were excited they were taking a trip. To see what the SDMA looks like, you check out my Gettyward Tumblr page. mholshev(dot)tumblr(dot)com/getty

Thanks to Aussiegirl for so many things, but especially for getting through 30 chapters with me. This story wouldn't be the same without you :)

See you Friday! xx


	31. Epilogue

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"I told you that you'd like the surprise," Edward's voice rumbled quietly next to my ear. We stood together in the damp cold, bundled in jackets and scarves. His chin rested on my shoulder, nose pressed to my cheek. I didn't answer - I just leaned deeper into his arms.

Around us, the sounds of taxis and sloshy pavement echoed in a never-ending loop of white noise. Bus horns honked, the moaning noises of the subway made their way onto the street from the stairways that led downward. Overhead, the sky was gray and cloudy and the wind whipped around us in a frenzy.

New York was everything I expected and more. When Edward told me he was taking me here, my mind went wild but he had a knack for surprising me. For some reason, coming _here_ hadn't even crossed my mind.

I'd fantasized about visiting the Guggenheim Museum for practically all my life but at this point, I'd started to give up on the dream. I should have known that Edward wouldn't let that slide. He kissed my cheek again and tightened his arms around me. The building towered above us like a white, Martian space ship. Its white, concrete surface was smooth and seemed to shine brightly, even in the misty gray light of the day.

"Thank you," I whispered at last, overcome with the significance of this moment. It wasn't just that I was here - it was that I was here with Edward.

Edward released me from his arms and slipped his hand in mine. I followed him inside eagerly and tried to keep my feet from skipping behind him. He waved at the ticket taker and we stepped through the gates, around the rest of the crowd. I eyed him curiously as he threw a sly smile over his shoulder.

"Let me guess," I said, "You know someone?"

He was grinning openly now. "We both know someone. She's blonde and _extremely_ annoying. Come on, you'll like the latest exhibit."

We spent the next couple of hours making our way through various galleries, hand in hand. We spoke little and Edward tucked our joined hands into the wide, side pocket of his overcoat. Some couples went on dates or took long drives. Edward and I wandered through museums, together.

I could hardly believe that it had been over two years since I first saw him breeze through my gallery at the Getty. I looked up at him now as he stared, unblinkingly at a contemporary statue. The collar to his overcoat was turned up in the back, but I could see the edge of his pale purple shirt underneath. Edward didn't transition into 'casual' very well and more times than not, he was _still_ overdressed. Not that I was complaining. I was happy to see him in fine, starched cotton any day of the week. At least he had relaxed enough not to wear a tie.

I turned my attention back to the sculpture collection around us and stepped closer to Edward. He slipped his hand from mine and wrapped it around my shoulder instead.

As we continued through the rest of the exhibit, I let myself daydream about our trip so far. We had met his parents for lunch and Broadway show yesterday afternoon. Most of the time, I tried to forget about my first encounter with Edward's powerhouse of a family. It was easy going these days. Carlisle and Esme had, thankfully, welcomed me warmly into their family. Sometimes, however, I found myself remembering the tense night in the courtyard of the Getty where we'd raised our voices and exchanged words that we didn't mean. It was hard to remember that Esme's warm, brown eyes were ever focused unkindly on me.

I was so happy to know that the stress that had kept Edward and I apart for so long was now a distant memory.

His hand tightened on my shoulder and I felt his breath on my cheek as he leaned close. "Everything okay?"

I smiled at him. "Everything is perfect."

As the afternoon dwindled into early evening, I finally grew tired of art and people and wanted nothing more than to spend a quiet evening with Edward in the city that had recently stolen my heart. We made our way back down to the ground floor and as we exited the elevator, I realized that the people I'd been surrounded by all day were gone. The museum was quiet and still. I slowed my pace and looked around curiously.

"Where is everyone?"

Edward smiled back at me. "It's Friday, the museum closes early. We're the only ones left."

My jaw dropped. "We get to stay?"

"Just for a little bit." His smug smirk made my heart melt. I'd grown used to the little things that Edward was afforded because of his wealth and involvement with other well-known families, but sometimes it took me by surprise. Moments like this truly awed me.

We stepped out of the shadows and into the bright, wide-open atrium. I tilted my head back and stared up at the paned glass overhead. The sky was still bright enough to filter gray, evening light onto the polished floor under our feet. When I lowered my head at last, my eyes fell on Edward who was standing before me with both his hands in his pockets and a secret smile on his lips. He fidgeted slightly, which he never did, and I narrowed my eyes.

"What's going on?"

As the words left my lips, a loud _thunk_ echoed in the open space and half the lights were extinguished, leaving us in semi darkness. The atrium was illuminated by the fading, natural light from above. Edward took a step closer and held out his hands.

"Edward?" I asked frantically, looking around. "Are we getting locked in?" I whispered quietly.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Then what–"

He silenced me by placing a finger over my lips. His serenity in this strange moment made my heart pound in my chest. What was going on?

"Isabella," Edward said as he lifted his finger. "I wanted to ask you something."

My heart, which had been furiously beating inside my rib cage, now lifted to my throat. I clutched his hand tightly between my fingers and tried to fight the nerves in my belly.

"You know better than anyone about the situation I was trapped in before I met you." His eyes crinkled in a warm smile as he transported us back two years ago. "I spent a large portion of my life assuming that I would never get to make the huge decision on who I was able to spend the rest of my life with. It was already made for me."

The tears were welling in my eyes and they blurred the image of Edward's face. I lifted a hand to swipe at them furiously.

"When I met you, Isabella, I realized how completely blind and cowardly I'd been for the past ten years. For the first time, I understood how terrifying being in love was. Not because I was terrified of loving you, but because I was terrified of letting you go." He pulled his hand from mine and placed both of his warm palms on my face. My tears spilled over his thumbs as he brushed them away.

"I never thought I'd have a reason to want anything as badly as I want to spend my life with you."

I smiled through my tears and pressed my hands to his chest. Edward leaned forward so our foreheads were touching.

"Isabella Swan, I want to spend every moment with you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Suddenly I felt like we were miles apart. Even though his hands were on my face and our foreheads were pressed together, he was too far. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled our bodies together. "Yes," I said into his shoulder. "Yes, Edward. Yes."

We rocked back and forth on our feet as we embraced for the next five minutes, or possibly an hour. I couldn't tell. Edward pulled back eventually and reached into the breast pocket inside his jacket.

"I almost forgot something," he said as he held up a sparkling, diamond ring between his fingers.

I held out my hand and laughed when I saw how much it was shaking. He took it gently in his and slid the ring on the third finger of my left hand. I stared at it with wide eyes. It was a sapphire, surrounded by diamonds on a simple white-gold band. It was different, and oddly perfect.

"For some reason, I didn't think traditional would do," he murmured, as he raised my hand to his lips. He kissed my knuckles and then the ring. I watched him as he pressed my hand to his heart.

Suddenly I had an idea.

It was crazy and all kinds of stupid but I realized it would be perfect, for us.

"Let's get married," I blurted out.

Edward laughed. "Did you not just agree to that?"

"No, I don't mean in the future sense. I mean right now. Let's get married now."

Edward's eyebrows went through his entire gambit of emotions. They lowered, and crumpled in confusion, then shot half way up his forehead. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Get married now? Without our families or friends. In a strange city?"

I slid my other hand up his chest and took a step closer. "Edward if all we've been through has taught me anything it's that we shouldn't make decisions based on other people's standards."

His face softened in understanding.

"I want to marry you, right now. I don't want to wait. Waiting months and planning an elaborate wedding won't change that. I don't care about the ceremony or the dress or the cake or anything. I just want you."

Edward let out a sigh and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. "That is the best idea I've ever heard."

"We can have a party for our families when we get home. Your parents already think I'm crazy."

He laughed over my lips and pulled me into another hug. "I don't care what they say." When he pulled back, our eyes locked in a smiling, tear filled stare. "You really want to do this?"

"Edward," I sighed, "I haven't wanted anything this much since the day you walked into my gallery."

My mind transported me back to that moment in an instant. The dim light of my gallery had shrouded me in semi darkness as he strode in and across the room in less than five seconds. His finely fitted suit contoured to his body, and even in the blur of motion I could see how handsome he was. Had I known then that I would be standing under the atrium of the Guggenheim over two years later, handing him my heart forever, I probably would have fainted.

Edward was beautiful, but he had never been more beautiful than he was at this moment. Eyes wide and sparkling with emotion, cheeks flushed with excitement and heart beating hard and fast under my palm. I pressed my cheek to his chest and smiled into the crook of his arm.

"It will take a couple of days," he murmured into my hair running his hands slowly up and down my back. "We have to get our licenses and stuff. You'll still want this, two days from now?"

I smiled up at him. "Yes."

He kissed me. "You won't walk past a bridal shop and change your mind?"

"No."

Another kiss, a longer one. One that rendered me speechless for a few minutes. One that reminded me how lucky I was to get Edward and his kisses for the rest of my life.

"It's a date then," he said with a cheeky grin.

He gathered me in his arms once more and all I could think about was how close we had come to never having this moment and never having a date at all. I was so thankful that he'd risked so much and that I'd let him.

* * *

><p><strong>Pre AN: **Visual aids for this chapter on my tumblr! Pictures of the museum, atrium and a song :) mholshev(dot)com/getty

**A/N: **I'm legit emotional right now. For them and for the fact that this story is over. I wrote this on a whim one day when I was looking through pictures on my phone from my trip to the Getty. Edward and Bella strolled through my brain fully formed (and fully suited) and I wrote them down as fast as I could. I don't know why it happened or how, really...but I wrote and here we are. This has been an absolute _joy_ of an experience in all ways and I'm so very happy I got to share it with all of you.

You, the readers, have been so amazingly supportive and I am so thankful for that. So many of you have been reading from the beginning, and while I don't have time to reply to all of the reviews, I see all of you and love you so much for your feedback, suggestions and guesses on what was going to happen. To see the support on Twitter, Facebook and in reviews was such a great experience. So THANK YOU. I hope all the readers who jump on now that this is complete enjoy it just as much.

I have to give a huge, snot-sobby thank you to my friend, mindsistah and beta, Aussiegirl101. I pretty much threw this story at her as a complete work, but she still managed to sort through it in an organized manner. Her suggestions are always helpful, her humor is always appreciated and I get so excited when I get to read through one of her beta'd documents. So thank you, my friend, for taking this journey with me. I could never express my gratitude, except possibly by beta'ing something of yours again. ;) THanks for everything. I love you ALWAYS! :')

I said I had an outtake left and I do! It will post on Sunday and it will be a complete fun ride. I'm SO excited to post it. You all thought Tanya should get a man, right? Well, who better to help than our favorite couple? I'm going to hit complete now because...well, this really is complete. Outtake will be a bonus. Happy Friday, happy weekend, thank you for everything. You guys rule!

xx


	32. Outtake  The Peter Chronicles

**A Getty Romance**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake – The Peter Chronicles<strong>

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Peter." I folded my hands over his resume and leaned forward in my chair. The small office was poorly lit and cluttered with canvases and prints against the wall. Ideally, not the greatest place for an interview, considering I worked at the Getty, but we did what we could. The two of us sat at a small desk shoved in the corner while people popped in and out for supplies, coffee and other nonsense. 

I smiled kindly from across the desk and waited for him to begin. Peter Marcus was by _far_ the best candidate for this position. He had an extensive resume, had no qualms conversing with others, had a lot of practical experience and knew how to manage himself during an interview. However, if I was learning anything during the course of this interview, it was that Peter liked to _talk_.

A little conversation would be good for the gallery. It was hauntingly quiet most days.

He ran his fingers through his clipped, curly hair and adjusted the glasses on his nose. "Well, as you know I've been working as a curator at the Guggenheim for the past four years."

My heart did a little flip at the mention of the museum. I must have had a far away look on my face because Peter cocked his eyebrow. "You like the Guggenheim?" he asked.

I bit down on my lip and hid a grin. "For more than one reason, yes." I felt the blush heat my cheeks. "My husband proposed to me there. I have fond memories of that museum."

"Ah," he nodded, pointing at the ring on my left hand. "Newlywed?"

I shrugged. "A year, so yes, I suppose."

He carried on about his love of photography and the varying exhibits he had participated in. He talked about the gallery in New York that he used to set up and the fancy parties he printed floor to ceiling photographs for. It sounded very glamorous, compared to the low key, hum drum of daily life at the Getty.

"And you think this job would be challenging enough for you?" I asked, flipping through his portfolio. The man had acted as a consultant for a Warhol-themed, Christmas window display in Macy's, for God's sake. We didn't even put up a tree.

A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth and he shrugged. "It's been a whirlwind several years, but I'm ready to settle down a bit. I can't imagine a better place to do that than here in LA, at the Getty."

I smiled warmly. "Yes, the Getty is an amazing place for a lot of reasons. If you think you can keep yourself challenged, I believe that you'd make a great fit here, Peter." He let out a sigh of relief and sat up a little straighter in his chair. "I need to consult with my supervisor," I continued, "but I'm going to do my best to convince her that you're the best person for the job."

He let out another breath and ruffled the curls that had flopped over his forehead. "Thanks Ms. Cullen, I can't tell you how badly I want this position. The Getty won't regret taking me on."

We shook hands and I walked him out of the office and back into the gallery. As I watched his tall confident stride as he departed, I tapped the side of my chin. There was something about Peter Marcus that reminded me of Tanya Denali. Maybe it was the expensive clothes and impish smile, or the way he said fifty words instead of five. Even more, there was something about him that made me think Tanya would like him very much.

Possibly more than like.

* * *

><p>I jiggled my foot as I read my book during my lunch break in the outdoor café. Edward was obviously delayed in a meeting and his lunch lay untouched across the table from me. I took a long sip from my iced tea and lifted my eyes to glance at the office across the property. It was a clear, warm day today. There was a slight breeze but it was just enough to keep the heat from settling uncomfortably on my skin. I pulled my long hair over one shoulder and let the wind caress the back of my neck.<p>

At that moment, Edward rounded the corner and strode into the café in all his glory. He was wearing a pale linen suit today, crisp white shirt, pale blue tie. I didn't feel silly for putting Edward on a ridiculous pedestal anymore, since he _was_ my husband. I was entitled to gush over his good looks.

After all, I was Mrs. Cullen now.

As soon as he reached the table, he hurriedly unbuttoned his suit jacket and plopped down in the chair across from me.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh, twisting the lid off his water and taking a long swig. "The trustees were in a collective 'mood' today. I'm starving."

I giggled and reached across the table to grab his hand. "It's okay, I just sat down a few minutes ago."

He leaned over to give me a kiss before unwrapping his sandwich. His lips were cold from the water and I pressed mine together after I'd settled back in my chair.

"Did you have that interview today?" he asked through a mouthful of turkey on rye.

I nodded. "Peter Marcus. If I can get Sue to agree, I think we've finally found our candidate."

"That's great!"

"That's not all," I added, closing my book and setting it on the table next to my salad.

"Oh?" Edward arched a brow.

I smiled mischievously. "I have an idea."

Edward pursed his lips together. "I'm confused as to whether I should be worried or not."

"I want to hook him up with Tanya."

Edward's eyes widened and he set his sandwich down on the table. "Oh! Really?" He was excited. We'd been trying to find someone for her since the moment she and Edward were off the hook. He brushed his hands together to rid his fingers of crumbs and leaned forward. "Why Peter?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Gut feeling. He's from New York City, likes to talk _a lot–_"

"Sounds perfect already."

I swatted his arm and continued. "I feel like she'd be challenged by him, and that he wouldn't be afraid to give it back to her. She needs someone like that."

Edward snorted. "You're telling me." He lifted his sandwich again and took a bite. "Well, I trust you. What do we do now?"

"He has to get hired first," I reminded him with a smile.

He waved a hand. "Details. I want to meet this guy. Then we can come up with a plan."

"Deal."

He grinned at me. "Deal."

* * *

><p>A week and a half later, I was straightening up the front desk before closing when Edward popped his head in the front door. I smiled and waved him over, gesturing behind me with a jerk of my head. "He's cataloging some new shipments in the back if you want to meet him."<p>

Edward snorted and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. I slipped mine under the pale gray of his suit jacket. His shirt was warm and soft under my palms. "So you're _that_ kind of boss? Pushing off the busy work?" he teased as he ran his nose along my hairline.

I scowled as he bent down to kiss me. "He volunteered! He's still trying to suck up." Edward hummed against my neck and kissed my skin distractingly. I clucked my tongue and pushed him back before he got carried away. "You are incorrigible," I groaned.

He chewed on his bottom lip and waggled his eyebrows. "I can't help it. You know how I react when you're bossy."

My eyes widened and I reached up to clap a hand over his laughing mouth.

"Oh, excuse me," Peter said suddenly from the doorway.

Edward pushed my hand out of the way and took a step towards him. "No, stay. I apologize. I was just teasing your boss."

I rolled my eyes heavily. "Peter Marcus, this is Edward Cullen."

Recognition flashed across Peter's face and he stepped eagerly into the room. "Ah! _The_ Mr. Cullen. Great to meet you! Bella has told me a lot about you."

Edward shot a teasing look my direction before clasping Peter's hand in return. "I can only imagine," he joked.

"I'm actually a huge fan of your work," Peter said, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"My work?"

"Your photos," he clarified, pointing vaguely in the direction of the museum store. "I saw your book in the store today and it reminded me that I'd seen some of your photos in _Aperture,_ months ago."

Edward rubbed his hand on the back of his neck in what _I_ knew was an embarrassed gesture. He had taken my advice and published some of his photos in a couple of photography magazines last year. It wasn't long before the Getty Foundation (primarily Tanya) decided to publish them in his own book for the museum store. His parents were overjoyed, Tanya boosted her lovable ego and I was, of course, eternally proud.

Their voices began echoing in the barren, high-ceilinged room and I smiled to myself as I listened absently to their conversation. My hands worked blindly, organizing piles of pamphlets and handouts as they talked all the while, giving me yet _another_ reason to have a hunch about Tanya. Similarly, Edward and Tanya could talk for _hours_ without taking a breath.

"Sweetheart?"

I jumped and looked up to meet Edward's bright, amused eyes. I pressed my hand to my chest and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I spaced out."

He smiled. "I offered to take Peter out for a drink to celebrate his first week. Are you game?"

I glanced over his shoulder to where Peter had disappeared into the office to gather his things. "Laying it on a little thick, aren't you?" I whispered.

Edward shook his head. "He's interesting and I like him. You're right, he _would_ be good for Tanya…" His smile broadened and he leaned on the desk between us. "But we could use a new friend too. Come on, I'll buy you a drink." He waggled his eyebrows again, as though I wouldn't come along away.

I picked up my purse and walked around the desk, straight under his outstretched arm. "Buy me a _really_ expensive vodka tonic."

"Really expensive?"

"Yes. The _most_ expensive."

He squeezed my shoulder. "Anything for you, Isabella."

Turned out, Peter could drink Edward under the table and expensive vodka gets me drunk. Thank goodness for Saturday's off.

* * *

><p>"Tanya?" I asked into my phone a few days later. I was curled up on Edward's office sofa while he finished his work for the day.<p>

I heard her gasp in surprise from the other end of the line. "Bella! Hi! Sorry, I didn't even look at caller I.D. How are you?"

I smiled at the muted sounds of New York City behind Tanya's voice. "I'm great, how are things with you?"

"Bah. Same old, same old. You know me. I'm bored actually. What can I do for you?"

I was not in the _least_ bit surprised that Tanya was bored. She was content doing one thing for about fifteen minutes before it became old news. I glanced over at Edward who was seated behind his desk, engrossed in something on his computer. "We were wondering when you were going to come visit again? I have a new exhibit coming up and I think you'd love it."

Peter or not, she _would _love it. Tanya was addicted to black and white photographs. "Oooh," she trilled. "Is it the photography one Edward was telling me about? Wouldn't miss it for the world. When does it open?"

"Two weeks, on the first of the month," I answered. Edward looked up from his work and smirked at me. If she came on opening weekend it would be all too easy.

I heard pages flipping and assumed she was looking through her calendar. "That's actually a dull week, so a little trip would be _perfect_. I can't wait to see you!"

"Us too!"

Edward was still watching me, listening carefully. He mimed a thumbs-up and I reciprocated.

"So I'll see you in a couple of weeks then. I'll call you next week for more details, okay? I've got to run into a meeting."

I looked over at the clock on the wall. "Now?"

"Late meeting," she grumbled before adding cheerfully, "Send Eddy my love!"

"I will send Eddy your love," I repeated, holding back a laugh as Edward reacted to his _least_ favorite nickname.

"Bye, doll!"

The line went dead and I grinned cheekily at Edward. "Hey Eddy, Tanya sends you love."

He pulled another face. "I'll be sure to tell _Tan_ that I got the message next time we talk." Edward stood up from his desk, cracked his back and strode over to the sofa to sink down beside me. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. His fingers combed slowly through my hair. "So, we're all set?" he asked.

"We're all set. This is exciting. You think it will work, right?"

Edward laughed through his nose. "I've seen stranger things happen with that girl, but I think Peter is a good fit. If she's in the right mood, I think this could _definitely_ work."

"Do we fill him in, or leave him in the dark?"

"Tricky question." His flexed his fingers on the back of my neck as he thought. "I think he'd come on too strong if he was prepared for it, don't you?"

"You're right. So double blind it is."

We sat in silence for a few moments as Edward continued to massage his fingers into the knotted muscles in my neck. Eventually he leaned close and pressed a kiss to the shell of my ear. I shivered in his arms. "You're done for the day, right?"

I nodded. "Mmmhmmm."

He turned my face towards his and kissed me softly on one corner of my mouth, then the other. I smiled lazily up at him before he pushed both of us back on the well-worn cushions of his sofa.

* * *

><p>When the night of the opening finally arrived, Edward described Peter as being 'thoroughly prepared.' I thought that sounded weird, but in reality, it was true. We'd made fast friends with Peter and spent a few nights at dinner or grabbing a drink. He was an intelligent, humorous and slightly geeky young man who, if we knew Tanya like we thought we did, would surely capture her attention.<p>

For at least five minutes.

Chances were good.

"Anyone coming tonight who I should look out for?" Peter asked me quietly, as we walked through the gallery one last time before the opening. He was dressed smartly in a plain, slim-cut, black suit and maroon skinny-tie. Not bad, I had to admit.

"I'm glad you asked, actually," I said offhandedly, adjusting one of the smaller canvases so that it was level. "Tanya Denali is planning on attending tonight."

His eyes widened. "Tanya Denali? You're kidding!"

"You know her?"

He ran his hands through his short, curly hair and shook his head. "No, no but I know who she is. She loves photography, right? I always read her write-ups for the Getty."

I bit back a smile. "She _loves_ photography. I'll hand her off to you when she comes in. She'd love to hear your opinions on the pieces, I'm sure."

He looked around and nodded quickly, fiddling with his suit jacket awkwardly. "Right. Right. I can do that."

I patted his arm before walking to the front of the gallery to open up. Edward was waiting in the foyer when I rounded the corner.

"This feels too good to be true," I whispered when he was in earshot.

He lowered his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

"He knows who she is. He _wants_ to show her the exhibit."

Edward leaned close and pressed a calming kiss to my cheek. "That's bad?"

I leaned into him. "It's too easy."

"With Tanya, nothing is easy, but I think we should stand back and watch now. Peter has this under control."

I blew out a sigh. "If you say so."

He rubbed my shoulder. "Well, at least meddling in Tanya's potential love life has distracted you from being stressed over the exhibit."

My eyes rolled and I jabbed him gently in the ribs. "Always with the silver lining."

He grinned and jerked his head towards the gallery. "I'm going to go make sure he's fully prepped." Edward gave an awkward wink and rounded the corner.

_Oh, poor Peter_.

* * *

><p>"I can't tell, can you tell? She looks annoyed. I don't know, I don't know." I framed my face with my hands and shook it slowly back and forth. What were we doing? Matchmaking? Whose idea was that?<p>

Oh, mine. Right.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist. "Will you cut it out? I've known her since I was a kid. She's _not_ annoyed."

As usual, Tanya had shown up on time, dressed to the nines in a fantastic cocktail dress. She looked every bit the wealthy, museum socialite and Peter had his eyes locked on her the moment she walked in the door. She made her rounds swirling a glass of champagne and chatting up trustees and board members, before finally making her way through the exhibit. 

Now that Peter and Tanya had finally crossed paths, Edward and I were peering over the crowded room of people, watching our unsuspecting friends with bated breath. I wasn't sure what we were expecting after thirty seconds. For Peter to dip Tanya dramatically for a kiss? For the lights to dim and a spotlight to highlight them in the romantically, lit room?

"We should leave them alone," Edward said quietly, and I could hear the hesitation in his voice. He looked down at me, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Right? This is supposed to go according to plan, isn't it?"

I looked up at him blankly. "I guess?"

"We're watching them like creeps."

We were both still staring. "I know, but it's like reality television. I can't look away."

His low, pleasant chuckle hummed beside my ear and I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"He's charming, intelligent and wearing Armani. I can't imagine she's going to brush him off easily. Right?"

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question."

He laughed openly. "It's okay. I know you only pause for Gucci."

I flipped the lapel to his suit jacket and let him kiss me briefly on the lips. "You know it."

A sudden clattering of heels grabbed our attention and we braced ourselves as Tanya came to a graceful halt before is. "Outside. Now," she demanded, pointing towards the door.

"What?" we said at the same time.

"I need to talk to you both outside. Go. Quickly!"

She shoved us roughly towards the door and outside into the warm, summer evening. People craned their necks to watch our abrupt and awkward exit.

The door had barely shut before she issued her edict, "Peter. Tell me."

We stared blankly back at her. Were we caught?

"Peter Marcus. He's adorable and I want him. Tell me more about him."

Edward snorted into his hand and I bit down on my lip. "You want him? Like a possession? Really, Tanya?"

She balled her fists and stomped her foot. "Shut up! You know what I mean. I want to 'pursue' him. Is he single? Is he smart? Where's he from?" 

"New York, he is single and yes, he's smart," I ticked off, counting on my fingers. "He likes to talk, you'd be perfect for each other."

Tanya scowled at me.

"You should go for it," Edward said, encouragingly. "I think he already has a crush on you."

She perked up. "How could he? We've never met before. Oh my God! Have we met before?" She pressed her palm to her forehead. "I'm such a dunce!"

I laughed out loud. "Tanya, you have a public persona. People know who you are."

She looked heavenward and sighed. "Oh, right." After a moment, she waved her hand in her signature move and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Ok, so help me out. Get him to come talk to me again."

"You were just talking to him," Edward pointed out, gesturing to the gallery. "You don't need us for that. Go talk to him again."

"Yes, but we finished talking. I can't ask him to take me through the gallery again. Get him to bring me a drink or something."

Edward and I glanced at each other. What had we done?

"_What_?" she hissed.

"Bring _him_ a drink. He's a curator, not a caterer," I snapped defensively. 

"You're right. Where are my manners? What does he like? Champagne? Beer?" 

Edward stepped forward and grabbed both of her wildly, gesturing hands. "Tan," he said with a smirk, arching an eyebrow.

She glowered at him. "Eddy?"

"You need to calm down."

Her eyes narrowed slowly as she looked at Edward. "Wait a second."

"What?"

Tanya's mouth dropped open and she pulled her hands from his to perch them on her hips. "You both are _way_ too unsurprised about this." I watched her scarlet, manicured nails tap impatiently on her waist. Suddenly her eyes widened and she pointed an accusing finger in our direction. "You guys planned this!"

"How on _earth_ did you reach that conclu–"

"This kind of stuff _never_ happens to me. It was the perfect set up." She sighed and dropped her arm back to her side. "Romantic lighting, black and white photography, flowing champagne. I should have known. You want me to hook up with him, don't you?"

We stood silent, mouths agape. 

"I _knew_ it. You two suck at lying."

"But we didn't lie–"

"Too late. I'm onto you. For your information, I am perfectly capable of snagging a man on my own, in case you haven't noticed."

I rolled my eyes. "Tanya when was the last time you went on a date."

She pursed her pink lips. "I don't tell you _everything_."

"He's perfect for you," Edward reiterated. "You would have fun together."

Her face was red now, and I knew we'd lost our chance. She crossed her arms stiffly over her chest and lifted her chin. "Too late. I don't take handouts." With that, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and marched back inside the gallery.

Edward and I stood quietly on the patio for another moment, staring at the closed, gray surface of the door. The courtyard of the museum was quiet, aside from the gentle bubbling of the fountain down below. The leaves in the trees rustled.

"Well," Edward sighed, dropping his hands into his pockets, "I guess that means we failed."

"Tanya sabotaged our plan," I mused, stepping to his side.

Edward chuckled softly. "She really did ruin it. Something must be up with her."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Her reaction. She's overly sensitive. Either she really likes him, or we embarrassed her."

Tanya? Embarrassed? I couldn't picture it.

"Anyway, the night will be winding down soon. Let's go back inside. We might need to console Peter."

I patted Edward gently on the chest. "Aw, you're such a good friend."

"The poor guy just got denied by Tanya Denali because of us. Cut me some slack."

His voice was defensive and I loved him for it. I took his hand and pulled him back inside.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we were riding up the elevator to Tanya's hotel room with the intention of taking her out to brunch. It was an apologetic gesture after the previous evening. I drummed my fingers anxiously on my handbag as we stood in relative silence. Last night, she had disappeared soon after we made our way back inside. Either she was really good at hiding, or she had actually left.<p>

She had been eerily pleasant in her text messages this morning. I thought we'd at least have to beg for her to accompany us to brunch. 

Edward's brows were furrowed in thought as the floors chimed one by one. "This doesn't make sense," he said. His voice sounded tinny in the small space of the elevator.

"What do you mean?"

"She was really angry last night. Now she's not? I don't get it."

I smiled. "The female psyche. A mystery to us all."

He rolled his eyes at me and slipped his arm around my waist. "You don't elude me," he said proudly. He puffed out his chest slightly.

"I haven't been _really_ mad at you yet. Wait for it. It'll happen some day."

The doors opened and we stepped out into the hallway on Tanya's floor. "Let's not speculate on _that_, shall we?"

We laughed as we rounded the corner out of the elevator well. Someone was exiting a room down the hall.

Edward hissed and yanked me back through the doorway towards the elevators. "Shit," he cursed, shoving us into a corner.

My shoulder jammed painfully into the wall and I groaned in protest. "_What_?"

"Did you see?" he asked, eyes wide.

"See who? Who was that?" Suddenly I made the connection and my eyes went wide. "Was that Tanya's room?" My mind began ticking through scenarios. Did she decide to rebound after her non-date?

"It was Peter!"

I gasped loudly and Edward clamped his hand over my mouth. "Coming out of her room?" I asked, after I shoved his hand out of the way.

He nodded.

"Is he walking this way?"

Edward tried to peer discreetly around the doorway and quickly pulled his head back. "Yes."

I giggled into his chest. "This is too funny."

"What do we do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let him escape with his dignity? Please. He's coming to brunch with us."

Edward's mouth dropped open but it quickly turned into a wide smile. "Evil woman."

I shrugged. "He can wear his suit to brunch, don't you think?"

Edward's shoulders shook in silent laughter.

We pulled ourselves out of our hiding spot and situated ourselves next to the elevators just as Peter walked into the room. He froze in the doorway.

"Oh," he sighed awkwardly, fiddling with his jacket and tie that were draped over his arm. "Hi guys."

"Hi Peter," Edward said, just as awkwardly.

I smiled wide. "Want to come to brunch with us?"

* * *

><p>I had ever seen anyone chew bacon as resentfully as Tanya Denali. It was like she was chewing glass - without a grimace. Thankfully her eyes were fixed determinately on Edward and not on me. I poked my fork idly into my breakfast potatoes.<p>

"I don't know why you're so upset," Edward said with a smirk, sipping his mimosa. "It seems to me like you had a pretty good night."

Peter turned beet red and put his face in his hands. "Oh Jesus," he mumbled from behind his fingers. I kicked Edward under the table.

"You guys plotted," she said in a pouty voice, eyes narrowed. "I hate when people plot against me."

Edward huffed and sat back in his chair, muttering, "Typical," under his breath.

"Not _against_ you," I corrected, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "How is trying to set you up with a great guy 'against' you?"

Her face lost some of its intensity when she looked at me.

"And besides," I said with a grin. "It worked, right?" I felt Edward's hand slide into mine under the table and he squeezed my fingers gently.

Tanya's mouth eased out of its determined grimace, but instead of addressing us, she turned to Peter. "Are _you_ okay?" she asked quietly. Edward and I made a show of focusing on our eggs benedict and side of crispy bacon.

"Yeah," he answered quietly, lowering his hands and turning to face Tanya. She lifted a hand and pushed his glasses further up his nose. I tried my best to watch through my peripheral vision.

She moved her hand around his face and slid her fingers into his matted, curly hair. "Really?" Edward squeezed my hand even tighter under the table.

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm a little embarrassed."

She snorted. "Of these guys? Please. I could tell you some stories about Edward's office and what I found on the flo –"

"Tanya!" I shouted, completely horrified.

Edward choked on his drink in a fit of laughter. "She totally got you there, babe," he said, after wiping his mouth on a napkin.

I scowled at him and decided that he was about to see what happened when I got _really_ mad. "Listen, it was _your_ condom!" The moment the words left my mouth, I clapped my hand over my mouth and Edward started laughing with renewed enthusiasm.

Tanya and Peter stared blankly at the pair of us.

I shook my head and continued. "Anyway, I'm going to say that _I_ was the victim in that scenario."

Edward's laughter faded and he wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulder. He pulled me to his side and pressed a determined kiss to my cheek. "I know," he murmured against my skin. "My sweet Isabella."

I settled into his embrace and looked back across the table at Tanya and Peter. Her fingers were moving in his hair and he had settled comfortably in his chair.

"You're right," he said abruptly, continuing their conversation as if we weren't there.

Edward and I blinked indignantly. "What?" we asked in unison.

"I shouldn't be embarrassed." They turned to face us, grinning and Tanya left her hand in his hair, arm draped casually over his shoulder. Peter's face was still red but he wore a lazy smile.

"I want to know why?" she said, taking a long sip of her coffee. "In fact, I think _we_ deserve to know why you felt so strongly about getting us to meet."

I chewed on my lip at the question. This was my spiel, wasn't it?

Edward looked down at me and gestured with his hand, as if to say, 'Go on.'

I scowled at him before turning back to the new couple. "It's hard to explain," I started.

Tanya arched a brow and I let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! If you want to know, it's because he talks as much as you. He's stylish and quirky in his own way. You both love black and white photography. He'd gladly listen to your _ridiculous_ museum management stories and you could share memories about New York City. He's as quick witted as you and unwilling to back down. You guys seemed like a match in more ways than one."

When I had finished, the table was quiet and both Peter and Tanya were staring at me with wide eyes.

"Wow," Peter spoke first, running a hand through his hair. "That's…thorough."

Tanya, on the other hand, was smiling hugely at me, eyes a little mistier than they were a few minutes earlier. "Isabella Marie Swan–"

"Cullen," Edward cut in.

She waved him off. "You are the smartest, most amazing friend in the entire world." She sucked in a quick breath to compose herself. "Well, what do you say, Peter?" Tanya asked, turning back to her companion.

"About what?"

"Do we thank them or tell them to fuck off?" She clarified, narrowing her eyes teasingly at Edward.

Edward chuckled and handed me the last piece of bacon. "Well, personally, I feel like a 'thank you' would fit the bill."

Tanya and Edward made a series of faces at each other but it was Peter who finally answered. "We could thank them," he said in a calm, quiet voice. "Actually, that depends."

She turned her head quickly to look at him. "On what?"

Peter leaned down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on Tanya's cheek. She flushed. "On whether or not you're going to go out with me again."

She smiled. "Oh honey, you should know something about me. Once I get a hold of something I like, I don't let it go easily." She reached over and grabbed the unbuttoned collar of his shirt before pulling him in for a kiss. 

Peter complied all too easily and Edward and I fussed awkwardly with our empty plates. When they made no sign of resuming any semblance of manners, Edward rolled his eyes at me and lifted his hand.

"Check please!" he called out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **:)) I couldn't help it. I just had to give _Tan_ a happy ending. And I had to do it in a funny way. For the record, a) it was really fun writing B/E as a married couple b) I love making Tanya bitchy because we know she's not _really_ a bitch c) Peter is CUUUUUTE.

Tell me what you think. I want to know :)) Everyone's response to the final chapter was wonderful. Thank you so much for your kind closing words in the reviews. They really meant a lot to me and made this story so _so_ worth it.

Special thanks on this chapter specifically because it was inspired by and written _for_ my lovely Aussiegirl. Without her suggestion, Tanya would have no Peter, and that world would be sad. :)

Some of you asked about what's coming next? I've got a few options in my head. No more for this story, I'll say that now. I'm still writing Mistletoeward from my WitFits in December and Manifest Destiny is still kicking around in my word docs. I will probably end up writing Witfits again in the near future, so stay tuned! Can't wait to share my next bit of writing with you all, you are amazing!

xx


End file.
